


宿醉 by CoffioCake

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 克拉克知道他应该休息一下：他的超能力出了问题，他感觉糟透了，而蝙蝠侠还把他当成累赘。可哥谭的恶棍们似乎存心跟大都会的蓝色童子军过不去。然而他不会坐以待毙，也许蝙蝠侠是世界上最伟大的侦探，但克拉克·肯特也是《星球日报》的王牌记者之一。这绝对是超人的任务。





	1. 世界最佳拍档

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Hangover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912137) by [CoffioCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffioCake/pseuds/CoffioCake). 



> SBS无差，一个极其弯弯绕绕又十分有趣的身份梗。
> 
> 警告：Clex过去式，Lex Luthor前男友设定。

这么长时间以来，克拉克头一次被偏头痛弄醒。他眼后的疼痛正肆意跳动，胃里还泛起了一阵阵恶心。一股难闻的味道充斥着他的口腔，就好像他花了好几个小时去舔一块用酸牛奶和沥青做成的砖头。

从床上爬起来像是趟过了一滩柏油，思绪仿佛在烂泥中游动。刷牙这个动作让他感觉自己稍微“人类”了一点——当然啦，这只是比喻的说法。然而，镜子里的那个人比起超人，还是更接近比扎罗。

“出去花天酒地了？”在克拉克带着墨镜，表情古怪，还小心翼翼地走出《星球日报》的电梯时，露易丝问。

他把一只湿腻的手捂在了额头上，“遇到了一个……老朋友。”

“要再来几杯醒醒酒吗？”

“还是不了，露易丝。”克拉克跌跌撞撞地坐进了椅子里，把脸埋在凉爽舒适的桌子上，“我已经发誓再也不喝酒了。”

露易丝偷笑了两声。

“肯特！”

佩里急躁的声音在整个办公间里回荡。克拉克缩了下脖子，颤颤悠悠地举起了手，“马上就来，头儿。”

露易丝从休息室拿了一罐冰啤塞给他，克拉克赶紧把它压在自己的额头上。“祝你好运，小镇来的。”

“肯特！”在克拉克步履蹒跚地走进他的办公室时，佩里吼了起来。那分贝可比克拉克正隐隐作痛的耳朵所能承受的要高得多。“你看起来像是已经死了一样！”

“睡太晚了，头儿。”克拉克咕哝道，同时把冰凉的易拉罐移到了脖子上，发出了一声色情的呻吟。

佩里·怀特的语气里充满了讥笑。“我很抱歉，韦恩先生，我本想让你见见我们的王牌记者之一，但看起来外星人已经用三十年前的我把他调了包。”

直到这会儿，克拉克才发现佩里的办公室里还坐着另外一个人。

"哦，糟糕。"

佩里翻了个白眼。韦恩企业的CEO站了起来，他穿着剪裁精良的马甲，扣上同样做工考究的西装外套，伸出了一只修剪精致的手，“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

哦，天呐，凯特·格兰特没有说谎，韦恩还真是英俊得不可思议。“克拉克·肯特。”克拉克一边握手，一边试图悄悄地把他的啤酒罐扔进佩里的垃圾桶。不巧的是，那啤酒罐落地时还是发出了响亮的撞击声。“很抱歉我来迟了，我碰到一个……呃，老朋友，事情有些超出我的掌控范围了。”

韦恩露出了一个孩子气的笑容，克拉克心底猛地一颤。“我也有几个这样的‘朋友’，大多数是女性，但也不全是。”

佩里点燃了一支令人生厌的雪茄，给了克拉克一记警告的瞪视，对韦恩说：“今天下午要采访你的就是肯特。”

“我还以为露易丝想要报道《星球日报》的收购案。”克拉克脱口而出。如果他抢了露易丝的报道，她会用沙拉钳杀了他的。

“莱恩正忙着写正义联盟的报道。”佩里回答说。克拉克和韦恩茫然地看着他，他只好解释道：“上周五，布莱尼亚克摧毁了一座发电站，有人发现那儿的地下藏着好几吨的氪石。”不用猜就知道是谁干的，克拉克苦涩地想。他想起了那些闪耀着翡翠色的石条，莱克斯集团的戳在上面极其显眼。“所有的氪石都在爆炸中蒸发了，有目击者说，超人一头栽进了亮闪闪的绿色粉尘里，自那之后就再没人见过他。”佩里特别严厉地看了克拉克一眼，接着说：“说真的，肯特，你怎么会没注意到这个？你为我们工作。”

“我——呃——”

“其实——好吧——”

佩里呼出一口气，毒气缭绕的雪茄烟雾喷了克拉克一脸。“带韦恩先生出去吃午饭，在接下来的八小时里，如果你能装得像个专业人士，我就让你提前下班。”

“八小时已经是全日制用工了，头儿。”

佩里露出两排牙齿，咧开嘴大笑起来。“这就是《星球日报》*①，肯特，全日制工作意味着你回到家时，会发现你的鱼两周前就死了。”

【注①：This is the Planet. 双关，这就是现实。】

 

克拉克去卫生间往脸上泼了点凉水，还让凯特帮他整了整领带。几分钟以后，他站在自己的办公桌旁，手抓着椅背，指关节泛白。一阵反胃的感觉再次袭来——之前这阵恶心只是暂时被汤普森医生的药片和克拉克自己的“谨遵医嘱”给压制住了。现在他嘴里满是胆汁的味道，让他几乎无法呼吸。

不过谢天谢地，职业自尊就像肾上腺素一样，接管了他的基础身体机能。出乎他自己的意料，克拉克站直了身体，理了理廉价西装的前襟，带着笑容转向了他的新任务——尽管这笑容有点虚弱。

“我们找个餐厅说吧。”

“去哪？”

克拉克努力在他一团浆糊的脑海中搜寻着餐厅的地址。“比伯家吧，就在第五大道和罗欧街*②交叉口的拐角。店面不怎么样，但他们家的咖啡挺不错的。”

【注②：Row，没查到这条街到底是哪条，随便音译了一下。】

“我会让阿尔弗雷德把车开过来。”

他们出来的时候，韦恩的司机已经在《星球日报》大楼前等他们了。他身边停着一辆时髦的黑色豪华轿车，彩色的车窗上装着遮光的布帘。克拉克钻进车里，迅速把帘子拉上，而韦恩从迷你吧给他拿了一瓶冰水。

克拉克马上把它压在了自己的喉咙上，并发出了一声呻吟，然后才意识到韦恩还在看着他。

“谢谢。”冰凉的瓶身给他的脖子带来了强烈的凉意。

韦恩也坐了下来，冲阿尔弗雷德点了点头，他们发动车子离开了。

克拉克抿了一口水，“抱歉，”他下意识地清了清嗓子，“我没想到我昨晚喝了那么多。”

“有时候，重点不在于喝了多少，而是喝了什么。”

“经验丰富哈？”

布鲁斯·韦恩侧眼看向他，目光犀利，“这也是采访的一部分吗？”

克拉克摇了摇头，在一阵尖锐的刺痛中缩了一下脖子。“我绝不会侵犯凯特的——格兰特小姐的——领地。”他严肃地说。

韦恩调整了一下袖口，微微一笑，“这么多年来，我可能确实参加过几场酒会。”他谦虚地回答说。

克拉克轻哼了一声，“我一直是个有些古板的孩子。好吧——”他有些腼腆地指了指自己还在作痛的额头，更正道：“大部分时候是。”像这样的采访，有来有往总比一个人一直说要好一些。“我在高中的时候挺叛逆的，不过那是按照堪萨斯的标准来说。”

“偷袭了几头睡着的牛？开着拖拉机玩狭路相逢勇者胜？*③”

【注③：Tipped over some cows，趁牛睡觉的时候把它们推倒在地，因为以前有说法牛站立着被推倒后很难站起来；Played chicken with tractors，两人开车相向而行，谁先避让就是胆小鬼（chicken）。两样都是中部地区的传统游戏，是对不怎么富裕的中部人民的刻板印象。】

“你《浑身是劲》看太多了吧，”克拉克翻了个白眼，“我不顾我爸的意愿加入了体育队：一开始是少年棒球联盟，后来是橄榄球队。”

“你父亲为什么……？”

“他觉得我会受伤。”乔纳森·肯特担心他的儿子无法控制自己的能力，暴露自己不是人类的事实，然后余生都被锁在政府的实验室里，直到终于有人决定把他的内脏掏出来放进福尔马林里去。“他自己在高中打橄榄球的时候就伤了膝盖，你呢？”

韦恩顿了顿，“我打长曲棍球，后来转学到英国上寄宿学校之后也打橄榄球。还有击剑和马术，我马球打得挺不错的。”

克拉克目瞪口呆。“韦恩先生？”

“怎么了？”

“……我开始觉得你确实是富家子弟了。”

韦恩惊讶地笑了起来。

阿尔弗雷德把车平稳地停在了比伯家门口。克拉克下了车，踏进了午后刺眼的阳光里。他弓着背领着布鲁斯进去，略过窗边沐浴在阳光里的桌子，要了个离得很远的隔间。在韦恩研究菜单时，克拉克点了两杯咖啡，掏出了纸和笔。

韦恩抬头看向他，“你饿吗？”

“我觉得我吃不下任何东西，但如果你——”

韦恩摇了摇头，干脆地把菜单推到了一边。

“那么，”克拉克开始问，“你为什么要买下《星球日报》？”

“我喜欢这份报纸。”

一阵短暂的停顿。

“为什么？”

韦恩微微歪了下头，“就跟互联网时代里的其他任何一家报纸一样，《星球日报》目前处境艰难，它可能需要一些改革——也许可以向网络媒体转型——但我不想看到它变成街边小报。我觉得我应该拯救它。”

“拯救它？怎么做？”

“什么也不做。”

克拉克打量着他的新老板，“你不打算调整报纸的基调？或者控制文章的内容？”

“当然不了！”韦恩的笑容浮夸又迷人，“我对新闻业才了解多少呀？我宁愿保持现状，在大多数情况下，这种做法都挺有效的。”

“即便凯特·格兰特继续发表那些下流的文章，关于，呃，‘哥谭王子’的那些——？”

“我不是八卦专栏的粉丝，但有人告诉我，这是吸引读者的重要来源之一。”韦恩端详着他的咖啡。“有时候，为了达成目标，你可能得不择手段。我不会干涉格兰特女士的……报道，只要这对整个报社有益。”

克拉克惊讶地看着他，“你很明智，韦恩先生。”

韦恩眨了眨眼，“我可不是只长了张标致的脸。不过，我得承认，今天早上等你的时候，佩里给我上了一堂报纸经济的速成课。你们主要靠体育版和社会版挣钱，除非超人出现在头条上。”

“确实，他还是有点用的。”克拉克中肯地评价道。

韦恩盯着他，“你不喜欢他。”

克拉克试图收回前言，“不！不，我不是这个意思。我是说，他还成！”

“……他还‘成’？”

“他做得不错。”克拉克无力地回答说，“抱歉，这应该是你的采访。”他看了眼自己的笔记，“……‘长了张标致的脸’……你不打算调整发行量？”

“不打算。”

“员工数量？”

“也不打算。”

“广告呢？”

“广告本来就已经都是韦恩企业的了，所以也不会有太大的变化。”

克拉克抓住了这一点，“‘太大的变化’？”

韦恩的脸沉了下来，“莱克斯集团和它的那些子公司都得去找别的纸媒登广告了。”

克拉克抿了一口咖啡，打算继续追问。但他又瞥了一眼韦恩脸上充满敌意的表情，随即决定还是不要自己为难自己了——至少目前别这么做。

“你有考虑过收购其他的报纸吗？或者杂志？期刊？”

“在下一个机会出现之前，我可不知道。这就是个一时冲动的决定，你懂的，让我这么做的是心情，而不是什么长远的经济利益。”

克拉克挑起了眉毛，“对于冲动消费而言，一家报社还真是够奢侈的，韦恩先生。”

“别为我担心，肯特先生。”布鲁斯笑出了两个酒窝，“我可是富家子弟。”

克拉克听到他还在作痛的头骨附近出现了一声闷响。过了一会儿，他才意识到那是他的脉搏正用力敲击着自己的皮肤。他把笔悬在笔记本上方，凝视着韦恩的眼睛。

“你买下报社不是为了赚钱。”他若有所思地提高了声音。在这个距离下，韦恩的虹膜就像杰瑞水果糖一样蓝，克拉克几乎可以数清每一根长长的黑色睫毛。“也不是为了你的名声或权力，你到底想要什么？”

韦恩向后倚靠在座位上。

“我希望我的童年能留下一些痕迹。”有那么一会儿，克拉克觉得他看到对方镇静的面具消失了。韦恩转过头去，声音愈发低沉，“在我还是个孩子的时候，我父亲告诉我，‘如果你想知道某件事是否真实，那你的信息来源不能只有一个。’他和我母亲订阅了非常多的报纸和杂志，从《哥谭公报》到《国家地理》都有。他们会给我读那些文章，我长大之后就让我自己读。我还记得和他们一起度过的好些个早晨，早餐都要凉了，他们却忙着在彭博社上查看股票，或是研读《星球日报》，根本没时间去过‘吃早饭’这样的平常生活。”他看了克拉克一眼，目光异常明亮。“我知道当我打开《星球日报》时，我会看到冷酷又无情的真相，朴实无华，简简单单，却总能正中要害。我希望它能保持这样的风格。我想要真相——真实的，无私的，令人深信不疑的真相——并且尽可能长久地延续下去。”

克拉克摆弄着他的笔，“如果你是认真的，韦恩先生，那你真是个珍稀物种了。”

“哦？是什么？”

“一个好人。”

韦恩笑了起来，“只要你有能力，当一个好人并不难。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸，重新看向他的笔记本，喃喃自语道：“就我个人经验而言，难说。”

现在韦恩真的开始好奇地盯着他了，克拉克能感觉到他的脸烧了起来。

“你有什么话要对《星球日报》的员工们说吗？”他匆忙地转移了话题。

韦恩毫不犹豫，“三个生鸡蛋，外加一杯血腥玛丽。”

克拉克疑惑地盯着他。

“一种传统的醒酒药。”

“太恶心了。”克拉克反驳道，面对如此糟糕的建议，他难以克制自己，“番茄汁和生鸡蛋？你是想让我感染沙门氏菌吗？你到底有什么毛病？”克拉克把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。

“我本来可以把我的毛病给你列张纸，”韦恩委婉地回答，“不过韦恩企业可是正努力拯救雨林树木呢。”*④

【注④：保护树木，节约纸张，所以就不列了的意思。】

克拉克差点将咖啡从鼻子里哼了出去。

 

 

“我能送你回公司吗？”一个小时后，克拉克盖上笔帽，韦恩问，“你还有点醉。”

克拉克把他的笔记本放回口袋里，紧张地朝门口看了一眼，透过餐厅窗户照进来的阳光依旧十分刺眼。“好的，麻烦了，谢谢你，韦恩先生。”

“叫我布鲁斯就好。”

“那叫我克拉克就行。”

他们钻进昏暗的轿车，布鲁斯拉上了窗帘。克拉克摘下墨镜，把另一瓶冰水压在了鼻梁上。他因为舒适而发出的噪音绝对称不上得体。

“明天你想一起出去吃午饭吗？”布鲁斯突然问，声音听上去像是卡在了喉咙里。他又用轻快诱人的语调补充说：“我可以在中午顺路去趟《星球日报》，把你绑架出来。”

布鲁斯·韦恩现在的形象——钴蓝色的眼睛、轮廓分明的下巴、宽阔的肩膀，十足地迷人——有一瞬间他与克拉克儿时看过的《佐罗新冒险》重叠了。克拉克的心跳漏了一拍。

“我很乐意。”

克拉克被布鲁斯带着酒窝的微笑弄得心烦意乱，还把墨镜忘在了豪华轿车的后座上。当他坐在办公桌前，戴上他的普通眼镜，他才发现自己的头已经不疼了。

 

 

在克拉克和莱斯利·汤普金斯医生的面诊马上要结束时，他收到了来自瞭望塔的通讯。

“小丑弄到了一艘飞艇，就飞在哥谭上空。”闪电侠说，“蝙蝠侠抓住了他和哈莉，但神谕觉得他可能还需要个会飞的人但——”

“其他人都不在。”

“对不住，大超。”

克拉克一只手摘下眼镜，又去解他的领带。“说得倒轻巧，你又不是那个准备闯入他领地的人。”

“克拉克，”莱斯利盯着他，在白大褂外面不悦地抱起了双臂，“你今天下午才又能飞起来，你的超级速度没了，超级力量也严重退步。”

超人跳到了窗台上，“我发誓，在这之后，我会在晚上请假不干的。”

“如果现在发生了点什么，你可不是刀枪不入的！氪石还没有完全从你体内排出！”

“抱歉，医生，任务在身。”克拉克咧嘴一笑，飞上了天空（如果他愿意承认的话，他飞得相当无精打采，当然，他并不想承认这一点），飞过了大都会的天际线。“闪电侠，我需要泽塔射线传送我去哥谭。”

“马上就好。”

几分钟后，超人出现在韦恩塔后面的一条小巷里。他成功地把起火的飞艇推离了一幢公寓大楼，引开了它那正在哥谭市中心熊熊燃烧的火焰。正在克拉克思考下一步该干什么时，蝙蝠侠跳进了飞艇的驾驶舱——克拉克切换到了X视线——蝙蝠侠正在拆除绑在操纵杆上的炸弹。这样事情就简单多了，超人所要做的就是让这艘还在燃烧的玩意儿远离人群，等蝙蝠侠处理完毕，就可以把这残骸丢到海湾里去。他肩上扛着驾驶舱——滚烫的温度正灼烧着他被氪石浸透的皮肤——然后缓缓地将飞艇向海上推去。

天啊，这东西可真沉。很明显——虽然它只有一小幢楼那么大——但对他来说却很重。他都能听到自己肩膀上的皮肤被烧得咝咝响的声音。

“我们到了吗？”蝙蝠侠通过无线电低吼。他今晚听起来格外迷人。

“再给我一分钟，好吗？”他们已经快到码头了，“炸弹拆完了吗？”

“还有三十就爆炸了。”

“三十分钟？”

“三十秒。”

"狗娘养——"

克拉克突然爆发出剩余的所有力量，这是他为自己能完好无损地回到岸上所保留的力量，然后把自己扔进了火焰缭绕的死亡陷阱里。

蝙蝠侠深陷在电线和炸弹之中，似乎忘记了四周还燃烧着熊熊大火。克拉克默不作声，把他像一捆干草一样甩到肩上，随即飞出了驾驶舱。

最后他又使了把劲，把飞艇推到了海上。

“闪电侠，抑制场！就现在！”

一束直径颇大，暗淡却五颜六色的光束从瞭望塔上发射下来，把飞艇包裹在了一个坚固的空心等离子柱体之中。炸弹爆炸时，一团火焰在光束内部上下乱窜，却只摧毁了下面一条没人走的木板小路。火焰熄灭后，抑制场被解除，克拉克降落回地面，把蝙蝠侠放在了海滩上。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”蝙蝠侠听起来可不像没事，“再把我当破布娃娃扔来扔去，我就把氪石塞进你的喉咙。”

克拉克的脸颊一阵抽搐，“等下一次你被困在绑满炸弹的飞艇里等死的时候，我会记得的。”

蝙蝠侠向前迈了一步，“问题不在于你的行为，而在于你的方式。”

“我当时没空解释——”

“你以为我为什么给了你三十秒？”

“没有超级速度，三十秒就什么都不是！”

蝙蝠侠向最近的建筑发射了一个抓钩，回到了他自己城市。克拉克望着他，感觉自己像是吞下了一块氪石，那氪石还重重地砸进了他蠕动的胃里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：
> 
> 感谢cephalopodqueen的帮助和beta！
> 
> 泽塔射线借用自《少年正义联盟》
> 
> 抑制场的概念大概基于（因为我不是科学家）加来道雄的《不可思议的物理》中的力场章节。
> 
> 译者有话要说：
> 
> 2019.03.25修订：感谢lofter的 @月悠悠 和AO3的 @Eleavir对注释③和④的捉虫！


	2. 克拉克的妥协

第二天，露易丝看起来异常焦躁：她凶狠地砸着键盘，盯着电脑屏幕整整半个小时，不厌其烦地研究着她的笔记，还对所有经过她办公桌附近的人咆哮。午休时间快到时，她逮住克拉克，试图把他拖进电梯里去。

“我们去比伯家，”她宣布，“如果再让我多看一眼莱克斯·卢瑟那荒谬的账目，我肯定会把那些文件扔进碎纸机的。”

克拉克从她的魔爪中挣脱出来，“抱歉，我有安排了，你和吉米自己去吧。”

“怎么，你是有个热辣约会吗，克拉克？”

“事实上，是的。”他克制住自己的傻笑，但已经太迟了。

露易丝强迫自己冷静下来，把克拉克拽回了他的办公桌前，又将自己的椅子也拉到了他的小隔间里坐了下来，完美地挡住了唯一的出口。

“和谁？”

“一个朋友。”

“是那个把你灌得不省人事的朋友吗？”

“不是。”

“你的这位朋友难道没有名字吗？”

“当然有。”

一个漫长又危险的停顿。

“克拉克·肯特，你是故意拒绝告诉我你要和谁一起吃午餐吗？”

克拉克推了一下眼镜，“严格意义上来说，把‘故意’和‘拒绝’放在一起使用有些多余。从定义上来讲，‘拒绝’是某个人出于自己个人意志的选择，也就是——故意。所以，你说我是‘故意拒绝’就好像是在说我‘特意选择’——”

露易丝的脸带着威胁逼近。“到、底、是、谁。”

“就是我而已。”露易丝和克拉克被吓得跳了起来。布鲁斯带着愉快的表情随意地倚在旁边的隔间上，“很高兴见到你，莱恩女士，昨天吃午饭的时候，克拉克可提了你不少次。”

露易丝和他握手的时候挑起了眉毛。“有意思，”她说，“我还以为克拉克是去采访你的呢。”

“我们该走了。”克拉克匆忙建议道。他警惕地扫了一眼两排桌子开外的社会版，到目前为止，那里还没有任何动静。

凯特·格兰特的头从一堆名人照片后面冒了出来。“克拉克在和别人约会？”她大声喊道，然后她就看到了布鲁斯·韦恩。“我去！”

**“如果你还有时间骂脏话，格兰特，你就有时间打字！卢瑟宴会的报道昨天就该出现在我桌子上了！”**

佩里·怀特的怒吼回荡在办公室里。克拉克抓住这个绝佳的机会，带着布鲁斯离开了他那些损友，进了电梯。

“恐怕凯特还是看到你了。”

布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，“我不介意。”

在这个距离下，克拉克才注意到韦恩穿着一套西装——一套很不错的西装，当然，这并不是说他其他的西装就不好。他的头发向后梳得油光水滑，胡子刮得很干净，皮肤看起来像是喷绘的，而且——那是古龙水吗？

哦，糟糕。第一次约会不是该随意点吗？在一家小餐馆，或者酒吧里，吃着薯条，喝着啤酒，再开上两句玩笑——

布鲁斯也在打量他。

“我本来以为我们会去一个更加……放松的地方。”克拉克解释道，同时紧张地揉着脖颈。他是不是都没有刮胡子？“我已经，呃，有一阵子没出来过了。”

布鲁斯全身上下都散发着幸灾乐祸的光芒。“你现在有多紧张？”

“给个范围？”克拉克面无表情地说。

“从采访一只网红狗到普利策获奖感言。”

克拉克笑了出来。“诺贝尔文学奖吧。”他说。

他们出来后，布鲁斯帮他拉开了豪华轿车的车门，甚至还鞠了一躬。阿尔弗雷德开车带着他们经过了一家又一家队伍排成长龙的高档餐厅。最终，他们开上了一条风景优美的路，穿过公园，来到了海滨区。

克拉克发现他的手掌汗涔涔的。“还有什么是比得了一个诺贝尔奖更令人紧张的吗？”他问道。

“得两个。”布鲁斯严肃地回答。

 

 

餐厅里穿着晚宴服的服务生给他们送来了手编小筐，里面装着新鲜出炉的面包卷和特制黄油。皮革封面的菜单里装订着厚实还带有纹理的纸张，上面印着一些“太贵了所以不标价”的菜名。餐巾被折成天鹅的样子，放在烫了金边的盘子里。

克拉克只得摇了摇头。

布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，把餐巾展开，放到了腿上。“是不是有点太过了？”

克拉克皱起了眉头，“不，不是这样的。”他意识到布鲁斯正注视着他，“真的不是。”但布鲁斯还是盯着他，他只好暗示道：“第一次约会就谈起前任可不太礼貌。”

“那要看这个前任是谁了。”

布鲁斯看起来确实很感兴趣。克拉克打起精神来。

“我曾经和莱克斯·卢瑟约过会。”布鲁斯脸上的惊讶很快就被礼貌又矜持的表情取代了。“当时我们非常年轻。”

“他也带你来了这儿。”布鲁斯避开了重点。

“不，不是，只是在……一个类似的地方，在米兰。”

“什么让你们分手了？”

克拉克摆弄着他的餐巾。“这么说吧，要跟一个道德罗盘的指向和你不太一样的人走下去还是挺艰难的。”他看向他的约会对象，“我之前没有问，因为……好吧，这和我们采访的主题不太相关，不过——”

“你想问我为什么不支持莱克斯集团。”

“是因为私人恩怨吗？”

布鲁斯的嘴角抽搐了一下。“我和莱克斯从没有任何瓜葛，如果你想问这个的话。”

但克拉克只是耸耸肩，开始撕一块面包卷。“和人‘有瓜葛’的方式可不止一种。”

克拉克本以为他得不到答案了，但令人吃惊的是，布鲁斯竟然真的回答他了。

“我们上了同一所寄宿学校。”

克拉克挑起了一边的眉毛，“你们是同学？”

布鲁斯维持着面无表情。“我们的社交圈不太一样，也不是一个年级的，但我们都是富裕家庭出身的优等生。我是新来的，因为父母双亡，我得到了不少同情和关注。”布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，“卢瑟比我大，比我高，还比我壮实。年长又强壮的男生是怎么对待低年级书呆子的，卢瑟就是怎么对待我的。”克拉克看到布鲁斯的手攥成了拳头，随即又强迫自己放松下来。“从长远来看，这还是有点好处的。我学会了保护自己，学会了不择手段。”布鲁斯的眼神沉了下来，“看到那些他为他自己和公司做出的选择，我一点也不惊讶，这都是命中注定的。但这并不代表我会容忍他的做法，也不意味着我会帮他。”

克拉克的声音发紧，“我知道这种感觉。”

布鲁斯用拳头托着下巴，神情坦然。克拉克却不由自主地笑了起来。

“对不起！”他说，“我们连沙拉都还没吃呢，我就已经——”

“——已经进入到一个‘深入的’话题了？”布鲁斯的目光带着戏谑。

克拉克抱怨道：“你的玩笑怎么越来越糟了？”

“我觉得你不小心把‘越来越好’读错了。”

克拉克又撕开一个刚出炉的面包卷，一脸严肃地盯着布鲁斯，“你知道吗，你没必要每次都嘴硬到底的。”

“你可以想办法让我闭嘴。”

布鲁斯调皮地冲他挤了下眼睛，克拉克知道自己的脸肯定红得一团糟。不过，在驶向这家起着晦涩的法语名、挂着画家透纳的真迹、还摆着压花皮质菜单以及精致天鹅餐巾的浮华餐厅途中，他就已经意识到了一件事。

布鲁斯穿着西装马甲三件套，头发梳得板正，很可能还除了体毛，包下了这栋楼里的每一个位子（如果他没有直接把这家餐厅买下来的话），只为了跟一个乡巴佬记者吃顿午餐。总而言之，布鲁斯·韦恩的紧张程度至少也得跟得了三个诺贝尔奖差不多。

所以，克拉克也只是眨了眨眼，“我会考虑的。”

 

 

联盟的战后会议通常举办在每个人都得到充分休息，足够清醒，交流方式也不再仅限于肾上腺素上头的咒骂和击掌之后，而超人正萎靡不振地摊在桌子上。

不出意料，神奇女侠替他主持了会议。

“我们这周将正常轮班，”她宣布，“只有一个人例外——鉴于超人还没完全恢复，蝙蝠侠自愿替了他的班，不过我们仍有一些空档——”

“我可以——”克拉克打断了她，然后缩了下脖子，“不好意思，”他举起一只手，神奇女侠冲他点了点头。“我还是能值几次班的，我不想完全成为大家的负担。”他知道自己面色苍白，无比憔悴。他的肩膀上还留有上次飞艇事件所造成的灼伤，眼下一片乌青，明显缺乏睡眠。他尽力摆出了最灿烂的笑容，“真的，我没有看上去的那么糟。”

“是啊，这真是令人欣慰。”蝙蝠侠拖长腔调。克拉克眯起了眼睛。

“轮班监控是我们得知全球事态最简单的方式。”他用更坚定的语气说，“我会知道哪里是真正的危险区域，哪里是安全地带。对于整个联盟来说，我没觉得就这样把我排除在外，什么也不让我碰会是个好主意。”

“这就是个好主意，如果我们不想让你陷入麻烦的话。”蝙蝠侠耐心地解释。他镇定自若的态度让克拉克处在爆发边缘。

“都不告诉我危险在哪里，好让我避开它们？听起来真安全。”他的话破绽百出，不过神奇女侠看上去似乎准备妥协——

“我们可以让神谕和他连线。”她看向蝙蝠侠，“她会同意吗？有需要时她可以向超人提供最新消息。”

蝙蝠侠不情愿地点了点头。

“还是能收到一手消息最好。”克拉克争辩，“我还在调查几个案子——有几条线索要追查——”

“你可以通过神谕继续追查你的线索。”

“他根本不该继续追查。”蝙蝠侠嗓音嘶哑。

“抱歉，”克拉克插嘴说，不过他听上去一点也不觉得抱歉，“但也许他不明白为什么他需要让别人来做他自己就能做的工作。”

“你自己做不了，”蝙蝠侠反驳道，“这就是重新排班的意义。你现在失去了能力，所以我们才要替你轮班。”

克拉克炸毛了，“我没有失去能力。”他厉声道。

“只要你感觉好点了，我们就恢复——”

“不好意思，”虽然这很小气，但克拉克不在乎，他气坏了，“‘我们’？明明你才是兼职的那个。”

“就目前而言，那正好。这意味着我在联盟中的事务最少，所以我也是替你轮班的最佳人选。”

“可这并不代表你就能站在这儿，对我能接触什么信息指手画脚。”

“这不是指手画脚，这只是让你远离诱惑，好好养伤而已。”

“‘诱惑’？”当然了，因为在哥谭追赶小丑的炸弹飞艇实在是太有趣了！“你是认真的吗？”

“我不会冒让你再受伤的风险。”

“我能照顾好我自己！”

“显然，这话还有待商榷。”

克拉克气得几乎要飘起来，“别把我当小孩子！”

“那就别再表现得像个小孩子!”

太迟了。克拉克才想起他们的房间里还有其他人。他环顾四周：绿灯侠的表情痛不欲生，神奇女侠和鹰女看上去正在交换恼火的眼神，就连火星猎人都开始摆弄他的披风，一脸无法掩饰的气恼。只有闪电侠还在围观蝙蝠侠和超人的对决。他的眼睛睁得大大的，目光兴高采烈，就像正在看电影的孩子。

克拉克窘迫地转过身，用他最严厉的表情看着蝙蝠侠。

“我很感激你所做的一切，”他平静地开了口，“因为我知道守护哥谭对你来说有多重要。但你要明白，这也正是我对大都会——对世界上其他所有地方的感觉。我需要知道——”

“你的肩膀被大面积烧伤，你几乎坐不直，”蝙蝠侠居高临下，“你真的以为我会让你——”

“我要让超人跟神谕连线。”神奇女侠命令道，声音盖过了他们俩，“他能从她那里收到瞭望塔的最新消息。这样他就知道哪里他不该去，因为现在他不算现役成员。”她用挑战的眼神锁定了克拉克。在她强硬的目光下，克拉克温顺地点了点头。蝙蝠侠在桌子对面发出了一声嘲弄的轻哼。

 

 

第二天，就在他洗澡的时候，神谕联系了他。克拉克差点撞穿了天花板。

“我错过什么了？”他问道，同时关上水龙头，摸索着找他的毛巾。

“没什么大事。”神谕汇报说。克拉克本以为她会觉得很无聊，或者不满，或者二者皆有。他从来没有直接联络过神谕，但他知道她很年轻，很聪明——太聪明了，她不会愿意一直给带病的超人当新闻传话筒的——她还是前任蝙蝠少女呢。“有几个罪犯试图从星期五的爆炸现场收集氪石粉尘。不过他们被抓获了，样本也被没收了。”

“然后被销毁了？”克拉克边说边找着他的运动裤。

“蝙蝠侠打算留着做研究。”

“好吧。”克拉克顿了顿，补充道，“很抱歉你得来做这个。”

“做什么？”她听起来真的很困惑，“和超人谈工作上的事？真是难为人。”

“你终于承认了。”克拉克开玩笑说。

他能听出她回复时带着笑容。“大部分时间我也没什么别的事可做。得到傍晚的时候，我才会陆陆续续接到联络和请求。”

“从蝙蝠侠那儿？”

“一般是其他人，夜翼经常打进来。”她故意冷淡地说，但克拉克还是听到了她语气里暗藏的喜爱。

“布鲁德海文的犯罪率上升了吗？”他试探性地问。

“并没有。”

“好吧，你可以随时把我挂掉。”克拉克笑着说，“我可不想妨碍义警伸张正义。”他突然听到了一阵电流杂音，接着是敲击键盘的噼里啪啦。“怎么了？”

“发生了一场地震。”

“在哪儿？”

过了一会儿，神谕抱歉地说：“我不能告诉你，我只能说又发生了一场地震，联盟已经在处理了。”

“情况如何？”

“一些主干道和高速路上出现了巨大的裂缝，几个街区被围在了里面。有座四车道的立交桥可能快要塌了。”

“是吗。”克拉克已经开始在《星球日报》的网页上查找信息了。

“蝙蝠侠让我告诉你不要轻举妄动。而且现在是他在值班，他不会给你提供泽塔射线的，以防你打算做一些——我引用一下他的原话——‘令人难以置信的蠢事’。”

 **突发新闻：加州门户市发生地震，正义联盟抵达现场。** “当然。”

“超人。”神谕警告道，但克拉克已经挂断了通讯。制服穿到一半时，他才意识到自己的头发还没干。

 

 

立交桥在他上方摇摇欲坠，克拉克却动弹不得。无论他向哪一个方向移动，整座桥都会倒塌，将困在路另一头的载满孩子的校车碾成废铁。用超级速度横越了整个国家的飞行榨干了他最后一点能量，偏头痛又开始全力折磨他了。

他想不出任何解决办法。他平时敏锐的大脑似乎在两耳之间胡思乱想，迟钝地从一个无用的建议挪到另一个。汗水流进了他的眼睛，整个身体因为力竭而颤抖。克拉克举着大桥的横梁，无助地等着蝙蝠侠派人来救他：最好是神奇女侠，或者绿灯侠，火星猎人——

“看到你在这里，我很震惊，真的。”

哦，该死。

“蝙蝠侠，你得——”有那么一刹那，他膝盖一软，克拉克感觉他的心都提到了嗓子眼儿，不过他还是稳住了。“你得把孩子们从车里救出来。”

对于一个头上有座被半死不活的外星人撑着的桥的人来说，蝙蝠侠看上去异常镇定。

“已经救完了。”

“什么？”

“我已经把孩子们带到了安全的地方，我是为了你回来的。”

“哦，好吧，太好了。那么，请退后一些，这样我就能扔下它了。”

“不行。”蝙蝠侠双臂交叠，“你得轻轻地把它放下来。”

他说话的口气就像命令孩子做家务的家长。在正常情况下，克拉克肯定会抗议他这种屈尊的派头。但现在，他已经没有力气去反驳了。

“我做不到。”

“不，你可以，因为我是不会走的。如果你现在就把桥扔下，我们都会死。”克拉克看起来十分抗拒，蝙蝠侠不为所动。“我知道你还没有从上周的氪石冲击中完全恢复过来，我不会让你在我眼皮底下死去，就因为你太过固执，不愿听从一个有着丰富受伤经验的人的忠告。”

“首先，你总是忘记，我在发电站的爆炸中活了下来。”克拉克改变了站姿，以更好地借力，“我能搞定一座小桥。”

“那你应该很容易就能就把它轻轻放在路边，而不是让它砸在你的脸上。”

克拉克可以感觉到无数的汗水流过他的胳膊、他的脊背和他的双腿。他无法忽略绷紧每一条肌肉所带来的痛苦。他的喉咙发痒，他想尖叫。

“加油，童子军。”

超人发出了一声咆哮，声音大得足以让人飞奔着去寻找掩体。蝙蝠侠没有动。克拉克慢慢地、一寸一寸地倾斜着立交桥，先把一头放下，直到整座断裂的桥身轻轻地撞上了与之平行的人行道。他能感觉到脸上的眼泪和汗水交织在一起，四肢止不住地颤抖。

“谢谢。”他低声说。但当他转过身去，蝙蝠侠已经不见了。

当然，在立交桥事件之后，超人被禁止访问一切联盟资源，包括与神谕的联络。克拉克本想抱怨的，可老实说，让他最为恼火的是，他在一开始就中了蝙蝠侠的圈套。不过至少，他估计，自己现在可以花更多的时间在《星球日报》上了。

另外，也许，还有布鲁斯身上。


	3. 不可战胜之人

莱克斯·卢瑟的慈善舞会总是让两个月内的其他所有活动都黯然失色。这是一年当中最声名狼藉的派对，人人尽可纵情声色，真可谓一票难求。即便你不在足够上层的社交圈，没法弄到邀请函，你依旧可以在星期六晚点儿起床，欣赏那些社会名流们纵欲过度的步伐，一睹他们蹒跚地走进大都会顶层套房或是登上私人飞机的风姿。

克拉克抵达办公室的时候——他的肩膀和大腿仍然因立交桥事件而酸痛不已——发现有十几个人正在他的办公桌周围晃来晃去。

“嘿——嘿！”没有人动，他只好补充道，“布鲁诺·曼海姆又给我寄死鱼了？”

“差不多。”露易丝说，她正站在人群中心，“你收到了一封信，莱克斯·卢瑟亲自送过来的。如果不是因为你又莫名其妙地迟到了，你就得和他说上两句了。”

克拉克麻木地接过信封，打开之后，里面出现了一张十分眼熟的、令人恐慌的舞会邀请函。

凯特·格兰特不耐烦地拽了拽他的袖子，“你要带谁去？”

“没谁。”

克拉克重重地坐进椅子里，桌子周围的人也都散开了。

露易丝小心翼翼地看着他，“媒体们从来没被邀请过。”她若有所思地说。

克拉克把邀请函塞进抽屉，又“砰”地一声合上。

“你知道你可以带谁去吗？”露易丝问道，“布鲁斯估计自己就有黄金入场券，这绝对是我探查卢瑟的大本营，挖掘他账本里那些诡异之处的绝佳机会。”

“这张邀请函不允许带伴。”

现在露易丝看上去有些担心了。“克拉克，”她说，“你和卢瑟是不是——？”

“如果佩里喊我，就给我发短信。”他朝楼梯间走去。

 

几个小时后，布鲁斯在屋顶上找到了克拉克，后者正在笔记本上写着一份报告。

“你还想吃午饭吗？”

克拉克挤出一丝微笑，“想，但我觉得我可能不是个好的用餐对象。”

“只要你别开始对着服务员破口大骂，其他一切都好说。”布鲁斯伸出手。

克拉克也伸出手，让布鲁斯把他拉起来，“你想去哪儿？”

“就第五大道上那家不怎么样的小店吧，随意一点。”布鲁斯的笑容温暖又带着点挑逗，“我听说他们家的咖啡挺不错的。”

在克拉克能够控制住自己之前，他就吻了上去，布鲁斯几乎融化在了他的臂弯里。他们紧紧相拥，险些就要窒息。一个世纪过去了，克拉克这才放开他。

“午饭。”他有点喘不过气来。

布鲁斯看上去有些憔悴，同时又十分开心。“接着是咖啡。”

“嗯，没错，他们确实提供咖啡。”

“不，我的意思是……等我们买完咖啡……”他的眉毛上下摆动。

克拉克只是盯着他。

“……去你那儿……”

克拉克难以置信地眯起了眼睛，看向哥谭最‘温文尔雅’的花花公子。“你知道你的玩笑越来越糟了，对吧？”

“谁开玩笑了？”

但克拉克眼疾手快地捂住了布鲁斯的嘴。“别再反驳我了。”布鲁斯转而开始亲吻他的手心。克拉克猛地把手拿开，脸涨得通红。

 

比伯家一片死寂。几个本地片区的警察正在吧台那儿吃三明治，不过布鲁斯和克拉克订了隔间。等服务员给他们点完单，布鲁斯就拉过了克拉克的手，两人的手指缠绕在一起。

“我觉得，现在总算可以谈谈我们一直视而不见的事了。”他说。克拉克紧张起来。“你在采访中提到过，超人‘还是有点用的’，你为什么不喜欢他？”

克拉克恼火地上了钩。“我不是那个意思！我觉得他——我是说——他是一个伟大团队的一份子。正义联盟棒极了，而他是一个有价值、有贡献的成员。他做得还成。”

“我明白为什么佩里不让你碰任何关于超人的文章了。”布鲁斯惊讶地说。

“不是他，是露易丝不让。”克拉克抱怨道。“而且我也不是说超人一点也不——”

“自以为是。”

“不对。”

“傲慢自大。”

“不！他……”呃，好吧，也许他是有点自以为是和傲慢自大；但他可不像蝙蝠侠那样目中无人得令人生厌。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯用拇指抚过他的指关节。“跟我说说。”

克拉克拨弄了一会儿水杯，叹了口气。布鲁斯在莱克斯的事上可是对他敞开了心扉。“超人似乎必须得成为某种比他本人更伟大的东西，就为了让人们有安全感，我不喜欢这样。”他的父母曾无数次严肃地跟他强调，希望他能够担起那些随他能力而来的责任，尽管他们得谅解克拉克青春期荷尔蒙冲动所带来的严重后果。“超人必须——或者，至少，看起来必须——比任何人类都更优秀、更善良、更明智，以及更具自控力。因为，如果他行事不是无可指摘的话，他就只是又一个可以一时兴起就毁灭人类的、无所不能的外星人——哪怕这并非他的本意。

布鲁斯在估量着什么。“你不喜欢他是因为他的做法？”

“我没有不喜欢他，好吗？我只是不想把他当成是什么不可思议的家伙。因为他看起来很完美，所以人们才对他滔滔不绝，不是吗？但是，他可能只是一个碰巧会飞的无聊普通人。”他靠在桌边，向前探出半个身子，希望布鲁斯能够理解他。

“因为人们把他看作……十全十美的典范，他必须要符合人们的期望。如果他有哪点做得不够好，最好的情况是他会让爱他的人失望；最坏的情况下，他会被一群暴徒追捕、俘获并杀害，只因为人类恐惧他的力量，无法允许一个强大却有可能会犯错的人存在。”

克拉克端详着他的另一只手。“某种程度上来说，我可以理解人们对超能力者的恐惧。无论哪种力量，只要被滥用，它就是危险的。但是，仅仅因为一个人会飞或是会变形就期待他完美无缺是不现实的。超能力者也是人，即便是最善良的人也会有阴暗的一面，或是不太光彩的过去，这就是生活。把任何一个人捧上神坛，将他们塑造成一个不可能存在的形象，就为了让你们拥有安全感，让你们允许他们活下去……？这太荒谬了。”

布鲁斯向后靠了靠。“所以，就算超人糟糕的自制力在过去已经造成过可怕的后果，你仍然认为我们应该花更多时间确保那个超能外星人感到舒心，而不是保障地球人的安全？”

克拉克缩了缩身体。

布鲁斯的嘴唇抽搐了一下，“你差点就把我骗过去了。”

“什么意思？”克拉克声音刺耳。

他们的午餐来了，克拉克却发现他一点也不饿。布鲁斯开始一丝不苟地挑起了他三明治里的洋葱，他的大拇指还在抚摸着克拉克的指关节。

“你是我遇到的第一个没有使出浑身解数，试图告诉我蓝衣大男孩有无数优点的人。至少一开始是这样的。”布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，“现在我发现你和其他人一样，就是个迷弟。”

克拉克怒火中烧。很快，愤怒就成了他仅剩的情绪。

“这就是你约我出来的原因吗？”他质问，“你觉得我会乐于说超人的坏话？”他把手从布鲁斯的手中抽出来。“你为什么这么讨厌他？”布鲁斯没说话，他又补充道，“就私下里说说，我不记录。”

他们之间的气氛骤然变冷。

“或许你是对的，现在不是谈论这个的好时机。”布鲁斯说。

“又或许你刚才那句话只是对这次谈话的一种敷衍。”

“我只是在试着客观地指出你观点的另一面。”

“好吧，我觉得我很难不带个人色彩去看待每天都在影响我的问题。”

“我以为露易丝·莱恩才是负责写超人文章的人。”

克拉克站了起来。

“你是爱上他了吗？”

克拉克忍不住笑了起来，又坐回到卡座上。“什么？”

“很明显，他的事与你无关，但你却跟他这么有共鸣——”

另一个让他气到如此咬牙切齿的人是蝙蝠侠，他血管里正在流淌的血液仿佛沸腾成了高压蒸汽。

“我又不是非得爱上一个人才能关心他们的生活是否安乐。”愤怒在他的身体里四处乱窜，就如同熔岩在火山中不断翻腾。“相反，如果我没有亲自接触过某个人，我就不会轻易批判他们的决定，因为我并不了解他们的具体处境。”

布鲁斯咬紧牙关。“我批判他，”他说，听起来不准备说什么好话，“是因为，不管是不是出于好意，超人的力量就是会引发问题。他总是喜欢毫无防备地冲进麻烦里，一点都不为他自己和他身边的人着想。看看他在上一次正义联盟出动时造成的破坏：在和布莱尼亚克战斗时，他摔进了一座发电厂，而且炸了它，不但伤到了他自己，还差点杀死了敌人。这还没算大都会南边呢：他把他们送回黑暗时代整整七十五小时，整个城市都手忙脚乱，试图连上另一座发电站。”

“他和超级反派们战斗，但在此过程中毁坏的建筑比他的对手们还要多。多少人失去了家园，失去了工作，甚至差点失去了生命，只因为超人在很久之前就决定，即便他有超级速度，他也没必要去学如何闪避。”

“所以呢？他就应该袖手旁观吗？”克拉克质问，“因为超人不会武术，所以就要放任那些超级反派暴君们长驱直入吗？这就是我的观点——他在试图用自己的力量帮助人类应对那些宇宙中最大的威胁。而当你的对手也有超级力量时，战斗当然不会一帆风顺了。能做就去做，这总比后悔当初什么也没做要强吧？就连蝙蝠侠的计策都免不了会有缺点——而他是个不折不扣的人类！你不需要超能力就能酿成大祸，他就是活生生的例子！”

布鲁斯的眼神冰冷。“至少蝙蝠侠习惯在行动前就做好计划。超人总是不经思考就盲目行动，因为他总觉得他的超能力能帮他摆脱困境。他需要学会控制！”

“你凭什么认为他没有尽力？”

餐厅里死一般地寂静。克拉克和布鲁斯在桌子两边蓄势待发，对彼此怒目而视。

克拉克的肩膀突然耷拉下来。他只想回家，躺下，再睡上一年。“这绝对是个坏主意。”

布鲁斯的脸上仍带着怒意，但他的声音依然平稳。“要我送你回去上班吗？”

“我还是走回去吧。”克拉克揉了揉他的额头，“我这周过得不太好。”不过，他不想把两人的关系弄僵，又补充道，“除了遇见你之外。”

布鲁斯的目光柔和下来。“我也一样。”

“那先这样吧。”他们放下钱。克拉克想要伸手，布鲁斯看起来也想做点什么。不过最后他们还是分别离开了餐厅，朝相反的方向走去。

 

 

“回去！”

蝙蝠侠愤怒地吼出了他的命令，一般来说这挺难让人忽视的。不过克拉克走了联盟系统的后门，在他自己和本周大坏蛋的周围建立了一个抑制场。战斗中最具破坏力、最危险的两个人都被关在了等离子体制成的笼子里，这应该能让他们对城市的破坏程度降到最低。

（这个计划的灵感来源于布鲁斯对他的批判，克拉克宁愿自己没想起来这一点。）

当然，唯一一个强烈反对这个计划的人是蝙蝠侠。

 

“你还没摆脱氪石的影响！”在会议快结束时，他几乎怒骂起来，“你现在的状态根本没法去和这种级别的敌人作战！”

克拉克已经花了快一个小时的时间来说服联盟其他成员——他的身体足够好了，他能对付那艘出现在星城上空的怪异飞船。他不想看到蝙蝠侠在最后五分钟里让他的所有努力都付之东流。

“我没有扔下那座桥，不是吗？”他冷静地提醒他，“还有小丑的飞艇。我觉得我能应付一支小小的外星机器人军队。”

听到他熟悉的自信满满，房间里的每个人似乎都放松下来，虽然蝙蝠侠紧绷的下巴宣告了他一点也不放心。会议一结束，他就像个生闷气的青少年一样昂首阔步地走了出去。神奇女侠在门口友好地撞了撞克拉克刚刚痊愈的肩膀，“看到你恢复了战斗状态，我真高兴。”

“少了超人，我们就没那么超级了。”闪电侠打趣道，飞快地穿过他们去了飞机库。

 

克拉克的拳头砸向了机器人腹部的金属线路，整排正在前进的机器人像多米诺骨牌一样接连倒下。戴安娜在屏障外面发出了欢呼，她一个俯冲，用剑斩下了一排哨兵的头颅，克拉克则奋力向主机发起了进攻。主机是一艘巨大的章鱼形飞船，钛合金的触手像蛇一般盘绕又展开。他调整了出拳的角度，瞄准那坚固的金属船身底部。可就在此时，船上的一座炮塔发出的一道能量光束击中了他。

正常情况下，他本来是不会把这样的冲击波当回事的，但这股野蛮的能量震入了他的骨髓。他的肌肉抽搐，双眼上翻。他从空中坠落，摔到坚硬无比的水泥地上。色斑在他的视野里进进出出——周遭的声音带着奇怪的回响，仿佛他正身处水底——疼痛顺着他的脊椎上下奔走，抵达他的脑后，又涌向他的四肢——

他闭上了眼睛。

有人狠狠地打了他的脸，但克拉克唯一能做的只有呻吟。

“闪电侠，把他带到哥谭综合医院！快！”

有人咕哝着把他提了起来。“天呐，他可真重。”

“我会确保莱斯利在那等着。”

 

风很凉爽，令人感到舒适，但只比躺在人行道的坑里——同时还发觉自己的腿不该如此诡异地扭曲，肩膀本该好好地卡在关节上——要舒服那么一点点。

之后是几分钟，几小时，或是几天的幸福昏迷时光。然后是嘈杂声。是黑暗。随后是滴滴声，以及缓慢而模糊的眨眼，却无法聚焦到任何东西。

杀了我吧，克拉克干巴巴地想。

“停下你自杀的尝试。”一个低沉的声音说。克拉克转过头去，终于在窗边发现了一片格外漆黑的阴影。

“蝙蝠侠……？”

“我说了让你回去的。”

克拉克不高兴地咕哝道：“我不能让你们独自面对那艘章鱼船。”

蝙蝠侠的嗓音粗砺，充满讽刺。“是啊，你不能；所以你就只能一头扎进危险之中，连带着闪电侠也跑去救你，导致我们又少了一份战斗力。”

“我以为我能打败它。”

“那是因为你就是个傻瓜。”

克拉克笑了，他全身哪里都疼。“你听起来像我男朋友。”前男友，不过无所谓了。

黑色披风微微摆动。“我只是来告诉你，我们赢了，其他人都很好。我们可能砸平了一家面包店和一家百货商店，但没人失去他们的家园。闪电侠，绿灯侠和火星猎人已经在打扫战场了，所以好好休养，剩下的都不用你操心。这是汤普金斯医生的命令。”他转身就要走。

他得一个人待在这间挤满了垂死之人的医院里（他能听见他们，他们的心跳，他们的最后一口气，他们的叹息，他们的哭泣，他们的祈祷，他们的躯体正逐渐腐烂——），这可比和一个对他不满的蝙蝠侠共处一室还要糟糕得多。

“留下。”

一阵沉默。

“求你了。”

他伸出一只手，看到了绑在胳膊上的输液管。如果他的皮肤已经能被什么东西刺穿……克拉克开始颤抖。

“是氪石针头。”蝙蝠侠坐在他床边的椅子上，“我前阵子做的，以防万一。”克拉克仍然大张着眼睛，盯着他胳膊上的绷带，蝙蝠侠只好补充道：“里面没有多少放射性物质，足够让针头穿透你的皮肤而已。这么做的目的是帮你痊愈，而不是造成额外伤害。我还在做一套手术器材，以防……怎么了？”

克拉克咽了口唾沫，试图找回自己的声音。“你在储存氪石。”

“当然。”

而且不仅仅是作为急救设备，克拉克没那么天真。他叹了口气，陷回枕头里。“没什么，你可以走了，我很好。”他又想起了他在战斗之前夸下的海口。“我只是对这一切有些惊讶，我猜，我以前还从来没在战斗中输过呢。”这是他撒过的最大的谎。不过，如果蝙蝠侠能认定这场战斗只是一次意外而不是今后的常态的话，他可能会好过一些。“谢谢你做的针头。”

蝙蝠侠的表情让人捉摸不透。接着，他说：“我会留下来陪你，到你重新睡着。然后我得回去看看我的孩子们。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，被这句话分了心。“你有孩子？”

“有问题？”

“没，我……这倒是解释了挺多问题。”蝙蝠侠的眉头越皱越紧，克拉克赶紧换了个方式。“他们怎么样？”

“最大的那个恨我。”蝙蝠侠的语气生硬，但克拉克听到他的心跳顿了一拍。“他已经不和我住了，不过他有需要的时候会给我打电话。另一个……他还算听话，他是个聪明的孩子。”

“就因为他听你的话？”克拉克几乎看到了头罩后眯起的双眼，艰难地收回了前言，“我很抱歉——”

“你的抱歉能让你在氪石排出体外之前都远离战场吗？”

这个……“能让我现在不死。”他只是想开个玩笑，但他的语气有点不太对，而且，说实话，蝙蝠侠的也不太对。不过无所谓了，至少他们没有冲对方大喊大叫。

“你保证？”

“以童子军的名誉起誓。”

蝙蝠侠从鼻子里发出了一声轻哼。“你真的当过童子军吗？”

“我连第一个荣誉勋章都没拿到。”

蝙蝠侠轻轻地拉过克拉克的手——那只手还伸着，搭在床边——然后把它放回被子上。“快睡吧，这把椅子很不舒服。”

“好吧，谁让你穿了那么多层盔甲……”

“我需要盔甲，不是所有人都像你一样刀枪不入的。”

克拉克翻了个白眼。“好的，请再多跟我讲讲我是怎么刀枪不入的，趁我还躺在这里，断着一条刀枪不入的腿，还有一根输液管戳在我刀枪不入的胳膊上。”椅子上传来一阵轻微的动静。“你在干什么？”

“在拉世界上最小的小提琴*①，希望它的音乐能哄你入睡。”

【注①：A notional violin that plays tragic music for the afflicted; used in dismissive responses to complaints of woe. 一种假想的小提琴，用来为受难者演奏悲乐，或是打发抱怨。】

克拉克笑得太厉害了，整个房间都跟着摇晃起来。


	4. 企鹅人的优势

周一早上，经过一番讨价还价，克拉克成功说服了汤普金斯医生，他能够胜任所有人类（甚至超人类）的工作了。七点左右，他带着愉快的心情离开了医院，稍稍绕了个道回家洗了澡，又换了身衣服，带着一肚子卡布奇诺和甜甜圈，比预计中提前半小时到达了《星球日报》。

然而不出所料（毕竟前两天可是那种周末），他愉快的早晨在电梯门打开的那一刻变得乌云密布。克拉克看到莱克斯·卢瑟正倚在他的办公桌旁。他迅速撤回电梯里，按下了大厅的按钮，默默祈祷没人看见他——

“CK！嘿！克拉克！”吉米冲了过来，手上塞满了照片，身体滑进电梯门之间，让门重新打开了。“我得给你看看——这些照片都是我在上周五机器人大战时拍的。大超被打得特别惨，不过神奇女侠用超炫的一招搞定了那个触手玩意儿，像这样，她从天而降，甩着她的套索，接着绿灯侠“嗖”地飞了过去，然后——”

“打扰一下，”莱克斯越过吉米的肩膀，冷冷地打断了他，“我有事情要和你的同事商量。”

“哦。”吉米惶恐地看了克拉克一眼，一路小跑回到了他的办公桌前。

克拉克迈出电梯，门在他身后关上。

“别在我同事面前这么混蛋。”

“别再躲着我了，给我个答复，要不要去我的聚会。”

克拉克瞪着他。“慈善舞会对你来说不过是个借口。在一个房间里纵欲狂欢，转移人们的视线，好让他们不去关注你在另一个房间里进行的不正当交易罢了。既然我对两者都不感兴趣，我觉得我也没什么理由参加。谢谢你的邀请，但我不感兴趣。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩要来。”

哦，去你的，莱克斯。

“他会带个伴来。”

克拉克咬紧牙关。“是的，好吧，是我，我会去。”

“你的名字是‘赛琳娜·凯尔’吗？”

一阵疼痛的冲击。“是啊，为什么不是。”

莱克斯笑了。“够了，克拉克。已经很多年了，我们现在都是不同的人了。如果你能——”

“你在大都会的一座发电站下面藏了好几吨没经过正式申报的氪石，把成百乃至上千的生命置于危险之中，就为了你和超人之间的恩怨。哪怕过去一百年，莱克斯，你还是老样子。”克拉克双臂交叠，“你为什么在这儿？”

莱克斯走近了一些，他的声音和表情几乎是温暖的。“你觉得呢？”

有一刻，两人呼吸交融。

克拉克绕过了他。“我还有工作要做。”

他没有回头，只是坐在办公桌前，启动了电脑。

“我会把你留在宾客名单上，”莱克斯说，“以防你改变主意。”

他离开了。

克拉克的手指犹豫不决地在键盘上方盘旋，他把手伸进包里，翻出了手机。

布鲁斯在铃响到第十声时才接了电话。

“……克拉克？”他听起来有些惊讶。

“嘿，周五的事我很抱歉，我想好好补偿你。也许我们能在这周一起吃个午饭？任何与超人有关的话题都绝对禁止。”

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，“在慈善舞会之前我都不会去大都会了，日程都安排满了。”

“哦！好吧，呃，其实我……我拿到了一份邀请，不过不能带伴，我本来也没打算参加，因为……反正，我想你可能也被邀请了，所以我们俩可以一起去，这样就不会太——”

“克拉克，我要和别人一起去。”

结果又是一次初中毕业舞会的重演。“啊，好的。”

“我以为过了周五……而且这周末你也没有打给我——”

克拉克用手撑着脸。“你知道么，我这周末过得还行，不过我的生活已经够古怪的了，所以，大概这样就好。”他的声音听起来很奇怪，十分冷淡，异常陌生。“好好享受舞会吧，我听说舞会上的狂欢环节很有意思。”他准备挂断电话，但突然有些慌乱。

“我不是有意要针对你的意思，”他疯狂地补充，“对不起，我只是……以前我参加过几次莱克斯的晚宴，我记得食物勉强能吃，音乐尚可入耳，这已经是委婉的说法了，不过……大部分时间我只记得看到了无数人的裸体。到处都是。还有体液——那么多被毁掉的家具，还有那么多毒品——在这之前我都不知道冰毒是蓝色的——”喋喋不休。胡言乱语。快说再见。“不管怎么说，能认识你我很高兴。祝你有个愉快的狂欢——一天！祝你有个愉快的一天！再见！”

嘀。一阵安静。

圣母在上，杀了他吧。这是有史以来所有可怕又尴尬的分手电话里最可怕、最尴尬的那一通了。

必须有人杀了他。

必须有人现在就杀了他。

“我要出去透透气。”他跟吉米说，后者正瞪大了眼睛从自己的隔间里盯着他瞧。

几秒钟之内，克拉克就出了门，上了屋顶，离开了《星球日报》大楼的天台。他绕着大都会飞了两圈，从树上救下了三只小猫，在游泳池浮板上救起了一只特别蠢的金毛，帮助一位老爷爷过马路，还替一名老太太把杂货搬到了她的车上。接着他花了一个小时坐在树上，盯着天空发呆。

然后他又回去工作了。

那时，克拉克·肯特被无情甩了的消息已经传开了。在接下来的三个小时里，他听着凯特列举出了布鲁斯·韦恩约会过的所有电影明星、模特以及年轻性感的基金富二代。佩里·怀特甚至把他拉到了一边，对他发表了“天涯何处无芳草”的演讲。不过谢天谢地，下午三点左右，露易丝带着足以喂饱闪电侠的猪肉捞面出现，及时拯救了他。他们在办公桌旁边吃边聊。

“看看你的幸运饼干，”随后她命令道，“没准会给你些明智的分手忠告。”

“我们都算不上在一起。”克拉克边说边摆弄着包装纸，“两次约会而已，说不上是分手。”

“你就打开饼干吧。”

克拉克照做了，吃掉了饼干。“‘三个人也可以保守秘密，只要你除去其中两个’。”他吟诵道。这听起来像是蝙蝠侠会说的话。

露易丝撅起了嘴唇。“有点黑暗。好吧，我的是：‘一个外星人很快就会出现在你面前’。哎呀，希望如此，毕竟我还得补上个月的房租呢。”

“最近没采访过超人吗？”克拉克故作天真地问。

露易丝耸了耸肩。“自从布莱尼亚克事件后就没有了。一般来说，在那么大的动静之后，他会降落在《星球日报》的天台上和我谈谈，但是……他好久没在附近出现过了，你知道吗？”

克拉克清了清嗓子。“可能只是陷在什么事情里了——感情上的。身体上他应该没事。”

“那可太好了。”凯特从他们身边经过，咕哝道。露易丝瞪着她，接着又把注意力转回了克拉克身上。

“感情问题？”她对此嗤之以鼻，“超人吗？”

“他可能会有……私人问题。一次……一次糟糕的分手也说不定。”

“哦，克拉克，”露易丝像个知心大姐姐似的拍了拍他的头，“别自我发散了。不管怎样说，超人怎么会有感情问题？他是个高大英俊、肌肉发达的直男，超能力和他的女粉丝一样多。他绝对是个甜心。”她的脸沉了下来，“每个人都爱他。”

克拉克想起了布鲁斯。“不是每个人。”

“你是少数派。”露易丝厉声说，但她的眼睛从烦恼转为担忧。“自从布莱尼亚克事件之后，他就一直不在状态。而且上周和那个章鱼东西战斗对他来说也不是什么好事。”

克拉克皱起了眉头。

“但在门户市，他还是救出了所有被困在大桥下的孩子。”她若有所思地说。

“是被困在高架桥通道下的孩子。而且是蝙蝠侠——”

“他甚至还飞到哥谭去对付小丑着火的龙骨飞艇。”

克拉克缩了一下。“是充气飞艇。而且，那次还是蝙蝠侠——”

“就算受了伤，他依然在坚定地拯救人们。”露易丝总结道，叹息里带着梦幻般的崇敬，“太可爱了。”

“好吧，”克拉克无力地说，接着：“你为什么觉得他是直的？”

露易丝的表情在几种情绪里摇摆不定，从惊讶、绝望到最终的接受。

“他是弯的，”她嘟囔着转过身去，“所有好男人都是弯的，要么就是已经结婚了。”

“我的意思是……”克拉克斟酌着用词，“我的意思是实际上我们并不知道？他可能是直的，也可能是弯的，或者是双。就我们所知道的来说，他有着薛定谔的性取向。”

“他可能是无性恋。”露易丝说，双手捂着脸。“哦，天呐，我会在一个养满了猫的房子里一个人死掉的。”

“胡说，”克拉克说，他开心地拍了拍她的后背，“我觉得你更像是个养狗的。”

露易丝给了他的胳膊一记重拳。

 

 

第二天早上，克拉克在办公室时，神谕直接闯进了他的通讯。“蝙蝠侠需要你的帮助。”她宣布，听上去十分担忧。

克拉克字打到一半停了下来。“我还以为在我能重新拿火车玩卧推之前，我都得屁股挨着椅子，老老实实坐在这里落灰呢。”

“情况有点紧急。”

“‘有点’？”他溜出了办公室，开始爬去天台的楼梯。“现在，说吧。”

“蝙蝠侠和企鹅人之间出了点问题。”

“大部分人都和企鹅人有问题。”

“他呼叫了夜翼，但罗宾跟上了他们，然后……”

“……就被抓住了。”他把身后的天台入口锁上，解开领带。“我对这个剧本很熟悉。”

“有什么建议吗？”

“把这个剧本扔了，写个新的。”

“超人！”

“抱歉，抱歉。”克拉克解开袖口，“我正一边说话一边换衣服呢。还能联系得上他们吗？”

“通讯里没人回应。我觉得他们应该在地下，在地基以下的位置通讯就很难接通了。不过，只要他们返回地面，他们的设备就会重新启动，接入我的网络。”

“蝙蝠侠有给你列过需要支援的时间表吗？”

“没，但已经五个小时了。”

克拉克把衣服塞在一盆盆栽下面。“我知道我不该这么说，但我发自内心希望他有生命危险，因为如果他没有的话，他肯定会杀了我的。”

“我完全明白你的意思。”

克拉克飞过通向哥谭的高速路。“地址呢？”

“我只有一个大致区域：在利文斯顿和斯托姆威尔之间的仓库区，离装卸码头只有几英里。”

“他不在城里？”

“……说来话长。”

几分钟后，克拉克从韦恩塔重新起飞。他的手臂酸痛，腰背抽筋，上气不接下气。“企鹅人打算干嘛？”

“不知道。但昨天晚上，他收到了一大批货——没过海关的那种。”

克拉克沉默了片刻。“好吧，这么模糊的信息听上去可真有用。”

“是的，蝙蝠也是这么说的。”

克拉克的脸上浮现出一个大大的笑容。“‘蝙蝠’？”他高兴地重复道。

前三个废弃的仓库什么也没有，但第四个——离海岸第二近的那个——里面有好多新鲜的轮胎印，在本该废弃的装载站里进进出出。克拉克降低了高度，用X视线透过屋顶查看。

“怎么了？你看到了什么？”

“好多铅，”克拉克干巴巴地说，“这可能就是那种‘蝙蝠’会让我呼叫后援的地方。把情况告诉联盟，如果一个小时之内我还没出来，就派人来找我。”

“我认为蝙蝠侠的意思是“一起行动”的后援，而不是“之后再叫”的后援。”

克拉克无视了她。“我要偷偷溜进去了。”

“你？溜？”

克拉克嘟囔了两句，轻轻地落在天窗旁边，打开窗户，在一堆箱子后面落了地。他朝角落里张望，看到了一堆杂乱无章、纵横交错的金属横梁。把它们移走之后，克拉克发现地板上有一个大洞，下面连着简易的楼梯，通向一条昏暗的地道。布满灰尘的墙里含有铅层，不远处，整条地道往不同方向延伸出了许多岔路口。克拉克有种不祥的预感：这是一个迷宫。

直接破墙而入可能会导致整条地道坍塌，而蝙蝠侠和他的同伴就在里面的某个地方，他不能冒这个险。克拉克叹了口气，把披风塞到背后，踏入了黑暗之中。

他无法长时间保持高速，但为了尽快找到蝙蝠侠和罗宾，克拉克还是断断续续地使用着超级速度进行冲刺。在每一个岔路口，他都会给自己走的方向做好标记，如果这条路在原地打转或者是死胡同，就再把标记划掉。偶尔，他会看到蝙蝠侠或是夜翼做出的类似标记，但大部分都被擦掉了。

经过半小时的徘徊，克拉克变得不耐烦了。这显然是针对他设下的陷阱。“铅”和“地下”简直就是“抵消超人的力量并利用其弱点”的热搜词。然而，他没法选择离开，他必须要确保蝙蝠侠、夜翼和罗宾安全无恙。

他转过拐角，发觉自己眼前伫立着他此生以来见过的最大一堆氪石。这里储存的氪石比一周半以前在发电站蒸发的那些还要多。而被悬吊在天花板上，脚尖将将能碰到氪石堆顶端的，正是被绑架的蝙蝠家族。克拉克退回肮脏的通道里，呕吐起来。

一分钟后，他把头探了回来。“抱歉，马上就来。”

在如此巨大的辐射量面前，克拉克的超级速度完全消失了。更不用提什么超级力量了，光是拖着身体挪到蝙蝠侠面前，摘掉对方的口枷就已经耗尽了他所有的力气。克拉克晕晕乎乎地倒在蝙蝠侠身上，活像一层额外的披风。他研究着后者的手铐，锁被焊死了，链条完全融在了一起。

“我猜你们没有什么激光切割器之类的东西吧？”克拉克喉咙哽塞，试图使用热视线，但没有成功。这反而让他气喘吁吁。

“腰带。左起第三格。”

“是我的左边还是你的？”

蝙蝠侠露出牙齿。“我的。”

说实话，克拉克真的很惊讶自己竟然还没有昏过去。也许长时间暴露在氪石环境下让他的身体产生了抵抗力。他在心中暗暗记下，如果他能活着离开企鹅人的仓库，一定要去找莱斯利问问。

最后一刀下去，克拉克切断了蝙蝠侠的锁链。随即他便滑到了氪石小山的山脚，摊在那儿一动不动。蝙蝠侠解放了双手，给罗宾和夜翼松了绑，把他们放到地上。克拉克模糊中感觉到有三个人拖着他穿过走廊，转过含有铅层的拐角。一离开那间堆满了氪石的房间，克拉克就干呕起来，整个身体都止不住地抽搐。他几乎有些享受胃里翻江倒海的感觉了，身体的疼痛进入白热化，大脑一片空白，所有关节像果冻一样软。

“那么，”几分钟后，他头晕眼花，喘着粗气说，“有谁同意以后再也不这么干了？”

“你、是、个、白痴。”克拉克从没听过蝙蝠侠如此愤怒的声音。“你为什么不叫后援？”

“我叫了，”克拉克喘息着说，“如果我在十五分钟之内没能重新联系上神谕，她就会派骑士来拯救我的。”胃酸灼烧着他的喉咙，“我怎么会知道你的‘神秘货物’是氪石呢？神谕只是说你在处理企鹅人的问题。”

蝙蝠侠看上去快要爆炸了。夜翼越过他的肩膀看向克拉克，“他的意思是，‘谢谢你’。”

“哦，这就是‘你是个白痴’的真实含义吗？”克拉克疲倦地冲蝙蝠侠眨了眨眼，又抛了个十足的媚眼。“不用谢。不过，我猜在‘蝙蝠语’里翻译过来应该是‘你这个不知好歹的混蛋，下次我干脆就让你继续被锁在堆满放射性陨石的地牢里。’”

罗宾和夜翼都对克拉克竖起了大拇指。蝙蝠侠有些僵硬地把超人从地上拽起来，将后者的胳膊绕过自己的肩膀。他的两名门生辨认着墙上的标记，带领他们走出了迷宫。克拉克被搀扶着爬上漆黑的楼梯，踉踉跄跄地离开仓库，走进了灿烂的日光里。克拉克终于再次接触到了新鲜空气，他在阳光里舒展身躯，内心充满感激。他感到日光的温暖逐渐淹没他的身体，将在地道里占据上风的虚弱无力都燃烧殆尽。他松了一口气，笑了起来，浮到空中。

“有人需要我带一程吗？”他问道，再次落到地上。他感觉棒极了。

“没有。”蝙蝠侠怒视着他。罗宾和夜翼看上去都垂头丧气。“我们得回去写任务失败分析。”

“去它的吧。”夜翼走上前，双手拍着克拉克的肩膀，“我要飞。”

克拉克瞥了一眼蝙蝠侠。“呃，好啊，去哪？”

“布鲁德海文。”

蝙蝠侠动了动。“你要回去？”

“事情都搞定了，不是吗？”夜翼转向超人，“我应该抓哪里？我是说，我要怎么做？你是要给我个公主抱，还是转身背着我？”

克拉克有些紧张不安。蝙蝠侠静止得一动不动，十分吓人。“你确定你要走吗？”他试着问，“我是说，也许你和罗宾应该——”

“我已经在城里呆得够久了，你懂我的意思。”

蝙蝠侠一言不发，向一辆吊车发射了抓钩，飞身跃过了仓库。罗宾给了超人一个懊恼的微笑，也跟了上去。

克拉克穿过腋下抱起夜翼飞了起来，在海面上划出了一道弧线。他们花了几分钟时间和海鸥追逐打闹，又掠过海水的浪潮。夜翼的呼喊和尖叫声逐渐平息，他们回转方向，去往布鲁德海文。

“他就是个颐指气使的混蛋。”在他们沿着海岸飞行时，夜翼大声说。“如果他开口让我留下来，我不会介意的，但他就直接默认我总是会为他竭尽全力的。即使在他特别混球的时候他也这样，不——尤其是在他特别混球的时候。”克拉克张口打算说点什么，夜翼立即补充：“别帮他说话，我知道他也快把你逼疯了。”

“好吧，的确是这样。”克拉克承认。

他们沿着海岸线继续飞行。沉默了一会儿，克拉克思绪灵光一现，突然脱口而出：“他就像卡珊德拉。”

夜翼扭过头来，困惑地看了他一眼。“你说什么？”

“我想我能理解他了。”克拉克慢慢解释，梳理着他的假设。“他很聪明，他是个杰出的谋略家，这意味着他总是知道事情会在哪里出差错。从一个单一的事件里，或是微小的举动中，他就能预见大部分，甚至全部有可能发生的可怕后果。所以，他警告人们，冲他们大喊大叫，然后想出五十个后备计划，并期望所有人都能按顺序一字不差地背下来。不过，我们当然不会听他的，因为——一，他又开始颐指气使了，或者二，我们认为在这件事上他错了，我们更清楚该怎么做。”

“有时两者都有。”

“当然。但重点是，每次出了问题，不管是不是我们的错，他都不会责怪我们。他会对我咆哮，让罗宾写任务分析，但更多时候，蝙蝠是在害怕我们中有人受伤。如果他没法用他的……远见来保护我们，他就会害怕。而且会很生气，很沮丧。接着，想想看，想不到吧，他就会冲我们发难了。”克拉克咧嘴一笑，“从某种意义上来说，‘我们回去，谈谈你有多蠢’用蝙蝠语翻译一下就是‘我在乎你，请不要死’。”

夜翼沉思了一会儿。“……啊，你是在说那个女预言家卡珊德拉。因为阿波罗的诅咒，永远没人会相信她的预言。*①”

【注①：卡珊德拉是特洛伊的公主，阿波罗的祭司，是预言了海伦如果来到特洛伊就会带来巨大灾难的预言家。关于她的预言能力从何而来以及阿波罗为何要诅咒她的说法众多。她的预言无人听信，这让她成为了人们眼中的疯子。知晓世间一切灾难却无力改变更使她痛苦万分。老爷确实很像她了……】

克拉克笑了起来。“你古代文学学得不错。”

“我有一位非常博学的老师。”他声音里的感激听起来十分勉强，“让我读所有神话故事的‘希腊原文’。”

克拉克被他的语气逗笑了。“还有什么是蝙蝠侠没教给你的吗？”

“显然，我忘了教你们怎么关掉通讯器。”他们的耳机里传来不耐烦的粗砺嗓音，“赶紧闭嘴，你们在浪费电量。”

“嘀”的一声，蝙蝠侠中断了通讯。克拉克听到神谕咯咯地笑了起来，说了些像是“一位女预言家，天呐”之类的话，随即他也关掉了通讯。

“那么，蝙蝠语的‘赶紧闭嘴’是什么意思？”克拉克把夜翼放在了警察局后面的小巷里，后者一落地就拉长了声音这么问道。

克拉克叹了口气。“有时候，烟斗就只是烟斗而已。*②”他一本正经地总结道。

【注②：有学生曾经问弗洛伊德，他说的“烟斗”是什么意思。弗洛伊德回答说：“有时候烟斗就只是烟斗而已（Sometimes a pipe is just a pipe. ）。”这句话常被人误引用成“有时候雪茄就只是雪茄而已。”然而很多时候，弗洛伊德的“烟斗”都在暗指……】

夜翼“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：
> 
> 目前，完整的蝙蝠语词典还不对公众开放。
> 
> 译者有话要说：
> 
> 注释②援引自本文前译者


	5. 传统方式

“对象分分合合，肯特，但普利策是永久的。”周二晚些时候，佩里指着他办公室里装点在墙上的无数新闻奖项，对克拉克这么说。他把克拉克拉到一边，用一通长篇大论来讲述自己惊人的约会经历，并给他的这位门生传授了一些恋爱哲理。

“专心干好你自己的事业，其他一切都会水到渠成。如果没有的话，说真的，只要你能拿到一个终身成就的奖项，七次离婚也值了。”

在克拉克分手后的第二天，佩里并不是《星球日报》里唯一一个还在向他提供同情和建议的人。吉米把他堵在咖啡机旁，向克拉克哭诉了一通，说他的高中心上人马上就要和她的大学男友结婚了。

“我们还有希望，对吧？”他噙着泪花说，克拉克轻轻地拍了拍他的头，“我才二十几岁，而你也还算……年轻。”克拉克强忍着翻白眼的冲动。

“你会没事的，”他向吉米保证，“你还有大把时间去寻找某个‘对的人’。”

吉米偷偷瞥了他一眼。“你知道，凯特上周告诉我，如果你喜欢小妞，她一定把你当个攀爬架挂在你身上。”

“难以置信，”克拉克抱怨道，“我公开和男人以及女人约会，但不知怎么的，每个人都忘了‘女人’这部分。别告诉凯特。”他赶紧补充道。

等到连露易丝都开始给他提供分手后的生活建议时（包括诸如“徒手搏击帮你排解性欲来临时的寂寞”以及“这个手机应用能阻止你醉酒时打给前任”），克拉克便决定第二天不在办公室里度过，并试着尽量不去想布鲁斯。

不过他在这方面没能取得多少成效。

到了周四晚上，克拉克强迫自己摆脱焦虑，登上夜班火车，前往哥谭调查他手上唯一一条有关氪石迷宫的线索——冰山餐厅，奥斯瓦尔德·科波特的合法生意，也是企鹅人处理他大部分交易的地方。因此，这里很可能就是他藏匿那些非法交易记录的地点。如果克拉克能想办法到他的办公室里窥探一番，也许就能弄清楚企鹅人是怎么弄到那么多氪石的。

克拉克走进餐厅里，女士之夜正如火如荼地进行着，爵士乐队在为几对摇摆着的情侣伴奏，单身人士都挤在吧台旁边。克拉克用他的X视线扫视了一遍冰山餐厅的平面布局。不出所料，他的超级速度依然不太配合他，但他还是找出了一条不需要任何超能力就能穿过餐厅的路线。

等克拉克确认科波特和他的保镖进入VIP休息室开始跟富豪客户闲聊后，他就走向领班，假装自己要为《星球日报》采访布鲁斯·韦恩。

幸运的是，布鲁斯真的在宾客名单上，侍者让克拉克在吧台等他。超人点了一杯马提尼，感觉自己就像是惊悚片中温文尔雅的间谍。他表演了一场差点被橄榄呛到的戏，然后穿过大厅来到男厕所，在最后一秒，他从服务门溜进了后台的走廊。克拉克踮着脚尖经过休息室和厨房，悄悄地潜入员工更衣室，爬出了窗外。在心中快速计算一番后，他跳向了二楼的阳台，勉勉强强够到了窗沿，抓住了窗台的金属栏杆。

克拉克爬上栏杆，撬开推拉玻璃门，进入了科波特的办公室。他粗略地扫视了一下整个房间，发觉除了电脑和那张宽阔的巴洛克式办公桌之外，似乎也没什么好调查的了。

他闷闷不乐地翻了翻最上面一个抽屉里的文件。这台电脑有密码保护，而克拉克这次可没有神谕能手把手教他怎么黑电脑。（如果有这个可能的话，毕竟他对电脑几乎一无所知。）

随即他就发现了那个东西，它正低调地蹲在角落里。感谢戴安娜所有的神，科波特作为老派有钱人行事也非常老派。

企鹅人有个保险箱。

保险箱内里嵌着铅层，不过X视线并不是克拉克唯一的处理方式。克拉克回忆起他还是个浪荡青年时对撬锁曾有过短暂的迷恋。他坐下来，把耳朵贴近保险箱的密码盘，一边转动，一边将所有的超级听力都集中在旋转的锁芯发出的两下“咔哒”声上。就在他快要成功时，一个熟悉的阴影笼罩了他。

如果不是那只黑手套捂住了克拉克的嘴巴，他肯定会尖叫的（已经很久没人能成功偷偷接近他了）。蝙蝠侠无视了他低沉的惊呼，把他拽起来按在墙上。

“你他妈在这里做什么？”

克拉克揉了揉下巴，像是下颌被蝙蝠侠抓过似的。“调查企鹅人的氪石运输。”

“而你认为闯进一个犯罪头子的办公室是最有效的调查方法？”

克拉克耸了耸肩，他的思绪还集中在计算保险箱密码的组合上。

“我只需要一点点时间了，”他低声示意，“守住门，安静点，说不定我们俩都能看看企鹅人的文件。”

蝙蝠侠紧张地思索了一阵，放开了他。克拉克跪了下来，继续摆弄着密码盘。终于，他听到了锁芯对齐和箱门打开的叮当声。他打开保险箱，扫视着搁板，试图找到一些有趣的东西，但里面只有钻石，钻石，更多钻石，以及成堆的百元大钞——

在那儿。眼前是一个沉甸甸的黑色天鹅绒袋子，里面可能装着更多钻石。在那袋子下面，压着一个文件夹。克拉克把文件夹拉出来打开，可蝙蝠侠马上就把整个卷宗都从他手中拽走了，他只来得及瞄了一眼最上面那份看起来挺正式的文件。

直到这时，克拉克才注意到下面餐厅传来的声音，听起来像是一群暴徒正冲他们而来。克拉克站起身，关上保险箱，而蝙蝠侠把文件塞进了他制服的夹层里。

雷鸣般的脚步声和喊叫声越来越近，克拉克摆出了战斗姿势，思索着用多少超级力量能推脱到练过举重上，以及接了多少拳之后还不晕倒就会引人怀疑。不过蝙蝠侠打断了克拉克的思考，他一只手搂住克拉克的腰，把后者拽到阳台上，带着两人一起翻过了栏杆。在他们快要摔到人行道上时，蝙蝠侠射出了抓钩，将他们甩到了旁边建筑的屋顶上。他们蹲下身来，看见企鹅人的办公室里亮起了灯，窗帘上闪烁着人们走动的阴影。

克拉克突然意识到，蝙蝠侠还从没见过超人的秘密身份。他伸出手，忍不住露出了一个有点厚脸皮的笑容。

“克拉克·肯特，我为《星球日报》撰稿。”

蝙蝠侠的瞪视几乎可以剥下墙上的清漆。“你怎么知道氪石运输的事？”

克拉克放下了手。“我有自己的消息来源。”

“这些‘消息来源’里该不会有人恰好穿着蓝色紧身衣和红色披风吧？”

“也许吧。”克拉克冷静地注视着他，“有问题吗？”

有人关掉了企鹅人办公室的灯，但通往走廊的门还开着，白色的荧光灯照亮了一部分房间。透过窗帘的缝隙，克拉克能看到半个巨大的人影，看来企鹅人加强了保险箱周围的警卫。

“我没想到超人会派他的朋友来干脏活。”蝙蝠侠评论道。

“有道理。”克拉克承认，“说到这个，你的助手呢？还是说明天要上学所以今晚这种危险活动就不能带他了？”

蝙蝠侠的表情看起来就像是有人往他嘴里塞了一个柠檬。

克拉克径直对上蝙蝠侠的目光。“我要我的文件。”

“这与你无关。”

蝙蝠侠站起来，走到屋顶的另一边。克拉克跟了上去。“如果它涉及到氪石运输——我知道它一定涉及了，所以别费那个劲撒谎了——那它就跟我非常‘有关’。”

蝙蝠侠转过身来，怒视着他。“我不知道超人跟你说了些什么，但哥谭市的犯罪活动由我负责，他得先征得同意——”

“我做我他妈的本职工作不需要任何人同意。”克拉克粗鲁地侵入了蝙蝠侠的空间，“看在上帝的份上，尤其不需要一个自命不凡，领地意识太强，穿着曳地披风还竖着蝙蝠耳的混球同意。”

蝙蝠侠张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。 

克拉克双臂交叠。“是我打开了保险箱，那份文件是我的。”

“那你要怎么解释在企鹅人的办公室被闯后，你就突然拿到了里面的罪证？”

“一只小鸟给我的。”

“黑帮们会盯上你的。”

“那他们得排队了。”

蝙蝠侠看上去似乎在咬什么东西——有可能是他的舌头。“我明天会把复印件送到你在《星球日报》的办公桌上，”他做出了让步，“有目击者在场会更安全，企鹅人和他的手下绝不会怀疑是你闯进了冰山餐厅。他们只会认为是我干的，也就意味着他们不会去烦你。”

他是想保护我。克拉克意识到这点，肩膀耷拉下来。蝙蝠侠在如此恼人的同时还能这么好，这太不公平了，这让他一点儿也没有继续争论的欲望了。“谢谢。”他说。

他绕过蝙蝠侠，靠在屋顶边缘，观察下面的防火梯。这梯子看起来不太结实，不过如果蝙蝠侠走了，克拉克就可以飘到小巷里，压根不用下这个楼梯。他转过身，准备礼貌地告别。

一只手臂再次揽过他的腰，一个温暖的，包裹着盔甲的身体紧紧贴着他。克拉克发现自己被带离了屋顶，荡进夜晚凉爽的空气中。他们俯冲经过一条四车道的马路，荡过一家咖啡馆和一家面包店之间的街道，在空中悬停片刻后才落回地面。蝙蝠侠又射出了另一条绳索，克拉克发出一声惊呼，他们滑进了一条幽暗荒凉的小巷。在离地面还有几英尺时，蝙蝠侠一个轻弹解开了抓钩，将二人放下。他松开克拉克的腰，而克拉克这才意识到他还抓着蝙蝠侠的肩膀，赶紧放下了手。

“哇哦。”克拉克能感觉到他的手臂在颤抖。“那可……那可真是……”

蝙蝠侠露出了半个笑容。

“那可真是比飞行还棒。”克拉克脱口而出，他有点头晕目眩。

那半个笑容也消失了。“告诉超人，下次你要来的时候，预先提醒我。”

“好让你窃取我发现的所有额外线索？”克拉克尖刻地说。

“好让你不会在另一次草率的非法闯入中被子弹射中。”

克拉克回想起他悄悄溜进空无一人的服务走廊时的情形，气愤地说：“我没那么差劲。”

蝙蝠侠交叉双臂。“我不得不敲晕了三个守卫，删掉十分钟监控录像，解除两个窗户的警报器，关闭企鹅人办公室里的所有五个摄像头，然后在六点钟守着你，以便神志不清的你继续完成这次‘抢劫’。你甚至都没注意到我是怎么进入科波特的‘至圣所’的——就是从你面前的那个窗户。”

克拉克脸红了。“听着，你这个自大的混蛋——”

他说到一半就愣住了。蝙蝠侠刚刚抬起了胳膊，克拉克看到血从蝙蝠衣的侧面往下流。

“你在流血。”

“什么？”蝙蝠侠低头扫了一眼，“哦，只是子弹擦伤而已。有个守卫运气不错，打中了一条接缝。没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大……你中枪了！”克拉克吼道，“你这个白痴！”

“只是看上去比较糟而已。”

克拉克想使劲摇一摇他。“我猜这一点也不疼，毕竟疼痛只存在于想象中。”

蝙蝠叹了口气。“我今晚就去看医生，开心了？”

“并没有。别动。”克拉克把手伸进外套里，扯下一大块背心，接着弯腰擦干净了蝙蝠侠伤口周围的血迹。“你根本就是个蠢货。你应该说出来的。”

蝙蝠侠没回答。克拉克沉默地轻拭了一会儿血迹，然后叹了口气。“对不起。”

“我还被叫过更难听的。”

“不，不是……这是我的错。如果我没有那么冲动，如果我能事先思考、计划或是考虑——”

“你只是个凡人。”

他找不到正确的方式来回答这句话。克拉克拿开他的那块背心，又检查了一遍蝙蝠侠的枪伤——很宽，很丑，但并不深，至少目前还算干净。他又从背心上撕下一段团成一团，把四角塞进了蝙蝠盔甲破洞的边缘。这制服足够贴身，就像第二层皮肤，能把那团棉布固定在合适的位置。临时绷带大功告成。

“这应该能行，暂时可以。但是请你去看医生——”

“我会的，我保证。”蝙蝠侠后退一步，准备用他的钩枪，然后说：“你开保险箱的手艺不算很糟。”

克拉克翻了个白眼。“你那套‘拒人于千里之外’也算不上完全的荒谬。”

蝙蝠侠大笑起来。“克拉克。”

“干嘛？”

“离哥谭远一点。”

一个抓钩发射后，小巷里就只剩克拉克一个人了。他双手插在口袋里，沿原路返回了火车站。

 

 

第二天早上，一个带有蝙蝠标记的包裹躺在克拉克的桌子上，十分惹眼。露易丝怀疑地看了他一眼，而凯特干脆直接跑来问他。

“蝙蝠侠怎么会给你寄包裹？”

克拉克打开包裹，正如之前承诺的那样，蝙蝠给了他科波特文件的复印件以及高清电子扫描档。“只是我正在跟的一个案子而已，他在帮我。”

“……为什么？”

“因为我很客气地请求了他。”

前一天晚上引起克拉克注意的那份正式文件是一份保密协议。上面明确指出，“捐助者”提供的“产品”只能用于一项“试验”，其性质将不会被提及、记录、交流或以任何形式传达给另一方。在文件的底部，奥斯瓦尔德·科波特和亚历山大·卢瑟都签了名。

他没意识到露易丝正在盒子里翻来翻去，直到她挑起眉毛，从填充纸下面拽出了一件干净的白背心。

“你有什么要说的吗，小镇来的？”

克拉克仔细想了想要不要说。“没什么，没有。”接着他就看到了凯特脸上惊恐的表情。“只是一件衬衫而已，没什么大不了的，这是一个真的很尴尬但最后超级无聊的故事。”

凯特的手指绞在了一起。“克拉克……”她犹豫了一下，“你见过维姬·维尔吗？”

克拉克把保密协议塞回了文件夹。“没有，我来这儿的第一年她就已经走了。我知道她以前跟你一起写社会版。”

“你听说过她为什么离开吗？”克拉克摇了摇头。“她在《哥谭公报》找了个工作，报道市长办公室的一桩丑闻。几周以后，她开始和蝙蝠侠约会。这本应很低调，但我听说的下一个消息就是小丑绑架了她，她失踪了整整三天。后来，蝙蝠侠救了她，她进了医院，而且什么也不愿意说。”

“维姬最后还是告诉我她受到了折磨。身体上的并不多，她说，主要是……精神上的威胁，以及小丑说的话。”凯特的表情有些苦涩，“她和蝙蝠侠没过多久就分手了，自那之后维姬一直在断断续续接受心理治疗。她不想回大都会了，跟我说她受不了这儿的光明。她讨厌这里每个人都总是在微笑。”

克拉克站起来，两手握住凯特的手。她的手指冰凉。

“我没在和蝙蝠侠约会，”他坚定地说，“这件衬衫只是个替代品，并没有其他意义。”

凯特一言不发，双手紧紧地搂住了他的腰。克拉克抱住她。“而且我也决不会离开大都会的。”他平静地告诉她。

凯特和露易丝开始回想和维姬的种种往事。克拉克把背心叠好，盘算着下一步行动。

“……她输给了吉尔伯特·戈弗雷。”凯特说。

克拉克挑起了眉毛。“戈弗雷赢了？怎么可能？”

“又是男权社会的那一套呗。”露易丝嘟囔道。

克拉克摆了个鬼脸。“抱歉，我们正在努力改呢。”

“根本就是胡扯。”凯特顿了顿，从露易丝的桌子上清理出一个角好让自己坐下。“我是说，维姬的文章写的是布鲁德海文居民区的污染检测结果造假，而你报道的是那些买通大都会、哥谭和星城警察的非法传销，结果谁赢了？”她的声音听起来平静了一些，“是那个发现我们的州议员背着他老婆和一个军火商CEO偷情的家伙。这事儿我已经知道好几年了——吉尔伯特在他那恶心的头版里引用的文章还是我写的呢。我有任何功劳吗？当然没有。因为两个贪婪的混蛋为了权力上床这种事，男人写就是新闻，我写就是八卦。”

露易丝愤怒地表示赞同，不过克拉克听得心不在焉。凯特的话给了他一些灵感。他把企鹅人的文件撇到一边，登录了《星球日报》的电子档案，开始在社会版进行搜索。如果科波特和卢瑟之前有任何交往记录的话，那一定就在这儿了。

 

 

几个小时后，露易丝和凯特去了街对面的酒吧，克拉克则还在仔细地筛选《星球日报》过往的实体期刊，浏览每一篇关于慈善活动、晚宴或是其他高端活动的报道来寻找他目标嫌疑人的信息。不过到目前为止，他发现布鲁斯·韦恩和赛琳娜·凯尔被提到的次数都比卢瑟和科波特要多。

就克拉克所知，莱克斯和企鹅人出现在同一个房间里参加活动只有一次：那是科波特唯一一次一时糊涂去参加市长竞选时组织的募捐活动。卢瑟参加了晚宴，但什么也没签。克拉克对此很清楚，因为那次晚宴是他负责报道的。他看着莱克斯在房间里漫步，拉娜·朗温柔地挽着他的臂弯。

在晚上余下的时间里，克拉克把网络翻了个底儿朝天，寻找照片——甚至是传闻，想看看最近卢瑟有没有和企鹅人的熟人合作过，或者反过来，不过他一无所获。他眼后正酝酿着一阵头疼，这时神谕呼叫了他。

“我需要你的帮助，大超。”

“乐意之至。”

“飞到哥谭，分散谜语人的注意力。他在某个地方安了个炸弹，我们得在他杀死人质之前找出来。”

克拉克跑上了通向《星球日报》屋顶的楼梯。“为什么找我？蝙蝠侠呢？”

“蝙蝠侠他……现在没空。”

“他同意这个计划吗？”

“我说啦，他现在没空。”

克拉克感觉胸口有些堵。“他又被抓了。”

神谕犹豫了一下。“……我无权透露这些。”

胸口堵塞的感觉沉到了克拉克的胃里，令人十分难受。他不耐烦地摆弄着自己的披风——它又被夹到皮带里了。“那你能告诉我什么？”

“谜语人在韦恩塔的顶层套房里。布鲁斯·韦恩办了个小型募捐活动，现在他和所有客人都成了人质。”她顿了顿，听上去决定长痛不如短痛，“谜语人指名要你去。”

“为什么？”

“我们毫无头绪。”

克拉克终于把衣服塞到了盆栽下面，跳上栏杆。“马上就到，你去找蝙蝠侠。”

神谕严肃又专业的语气中藏着一丝如释重负。“我会的。谢谢，超人。”

她切断通讯后，克拉克联系了在瞭望塔值班的尚恩，让他安排一束泽塔射线把他送去哥谭（因为他的超级速度又放他鸽子了），顺带解释了谜语人的情况。

“我不知道炸弹在哪，有多大，”克拉克说，“但如果我们找到了它，我可能需要你马上放一个抑制场下来。”

“需要十五秒来准备，”尚恩说，“我会等你的指令。”

泽塔射线把他传送到了韦恩塔后面的小巷里。克拉克沿着建筑边缘直冲而上，悬浮在豪华顶层高达十六英尺的落地窗外，内心十分不满。谜语人面对他那群富有的社会名流人质们，正忙着挥舞他的问号手杖，压根没注意到超人已经踏上了露台，打开了玻璃推拉门。

谜语人紧张得一跳，转过身来，差点被自己的脚绊倒。“你们这些穿紧身衣的家伙总是喜欢特意来个亮相。”

克拉克把手叉在胯骨上。“放了这些人质。”

“抱歉。”谜语人把手杖对准了克拉克的心脏，“这不在计划之内。”

没有超级速度，克拉克就没法躲过子弹，但结果证明他并不需要去躲。手杖里射出的子弹毫无效果，从他的胸口弹了出去。他能感觉到一点淤青开始出现，但那只是相对轻微的不适而已。

谜语人改装手杖里的弹药很快就用完了，而超人只是扬了扬眉毛。“没有谜题？没有谜语？连个绕口令都没有？”他脸上耐心的微笑消失了。“炸弹在哪？”

谜语人停顿了一会儿。“当你不等满月就打人，你会得到什么？*①”

【注①：月的圆缺-wax and wane，wane和Wayne发音相同。】

什么？

哦。

哦，不好。

克拉克扫过募捐活动宾客们的脸，从中认出了属于宴会主人的那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛。谜语人从紧急出口逃走了，超人费力地挤过那群被绑起来的受害者，把被扎带捆着还堵住了嘴的布鲁斯·韦恩拽到自己脚下。绑在他胸前的炸弹只剩三十秒了。

操，当然了。

“我先提前为此道个歉。”克拉克严肃地说，随即把布鲁斯甩到肩上，从露台上跳了下去。他们降落在邻近的一个屋顶上，克拉克扯掉布鲁斯嘴里的布条，开始用X视线研究炸弹的内部构造。整个内部全是该死的管子和主板，还有其他不知道是什么玩意儿的鬼东西。

“在你他妈需要蝙蝠侠的时候他跑哪儿去了。”克拉克咕哝道。他不知道自己能不能穿过金属外壳切断所有电线。他甚至不知道自己应不应该这么做。

二十秒。

“你走吧。”韦恩命令道，“这炸弹是小丑的，没有开关，也没有内置保险。”

“而你知道这些是因为……？”

布鲁斯·韦恩不耐烦地看了他一眼。“因为这可不是我第一次以身涉险了。”

在之前的六个小时里，克拉克确实读到了不少名流活动，均以布鲁斯·韦恩被绑在某人的后备箱里为结尾。

“我不会丢下你的。”他厉声说。

十秒。

克拉克切换到红外视线，希望可以找到一个能切断的电源。此时，他意识到炸弹外壳是热敏的。只要有足够的体温与外壳接触，炸弹就不会爆炸，在……

五秒之内。

哦，蝙蝠侠一定会恨死这个计划的。

克拉克抱住布鲁斯，把腹部贴上炸弹前侧的面板，然后割断绑带，把整个炸弹从韦恩胸前扯下。他尽全力以最快速度向高空飞去，时间几乎一秒不剩。他蜷起身躯，炸弹爆炸了。

他不记得自己是怎么坠落的。

他醒过来的时候，耳朵正嗡嗡作响，同时头晕目眩。有人正伏在他身上，冲他喊着什么。他试图把他挥开，但他的胳膊太疼了。

“超人！”

克拉克呻吟着，挣扎着坐了起来。“哎呦。”

布鲁斯的双手轻轻托着他的头。“看着我，超人。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。至少布鲁斯看上去没受伤。“你还好吗？”

“你才是那个砸穿天花板掉下来的人！”

克拉克打量了布鲁斯一会儿，双眼努力聚焦。“不管怎样，我还是得给你检查一下。”他挣扎着站起来，“我先去处理其他人质。”

布鲁斯把他拉回来。“他们很好。夜翼和罗宾救了他们。”

“那蝙蝠侠呢？”

布鲁斯缓慢地摇头，看起来在盘算着什么。

恐慌让克拉克胸口发紧。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，但随即跪倒在地上。“我得找到他，”他气喘吁吁，“他又被绑架了，可能是企鹅人干的，我得去救他……”

“他是蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯说，“我相信他能照顾好自己。”

但克拉克还是觉得胃里沉甸甸的，恐惧在其中一寸寸灼烧。他又一鼓作气站了起来，这次没有那么需要靠着墙了。“那个愚蠢的……狗娘养的混蛋……都是我的错……”

布鲁斯突然抱住了克拉克腰，温暖的呼吸紧贴着他的后颈。这可能是世界上唯一能让超人停下的动作了。克拉克知道布鲁斯只是想阻止他，但他发现自己为这个触碰神魂颠倒，差点带着两人一起摔进废墟里。

有人通过通讯器呼叫他。他按下接通。

“蝙蝠侠？”

“他安全了。”是神谕。

克拉克猛地松了口气，把全身的重量都靠在布鲁斯身上。他听到了一声轻哼。“谢天谢地。”

“谢谢你过来，大超。”

“乐意效劳，随时找我。”

神谕挂断了通讯。克拉克转过身去，不假思索地把布鲁斯拉到了他身边。他们相互依靠在一起，额头碰着额头。布鲁斯温暖的双手贴在他身体两侧，睫毛扫过他的脸颊，呼吸掠过他的嘴唇……

克拉克后退一步，惊恐万分。

布鲁斯不认识他——不认识超人。见鬼，布鲁斯压根就不喜欢超人。

克拉克尴尬地清了清嗓子，双手叉腰。“我带你飞下去，送你去医务人员那儿。”

那种正在盘算着什么的目光又出现了。“还是带我去见汤普金斯医生吧，”布鲁斯命令道，“她是我的主治医生。”

克拉克不打算和一个……本质上来说，刚刚被他粗暴地甩到肩上去的人争论。他把布鲁斯抱了起来——用公主抱，潜意识告诉他应该这么做——飞出办公楼新的超人形状天窗，经过韦恩塔，穿过整个城市。他轻轻地降落在莱斯利在哥谭的诊所门前，把布鲁斯放在第一级台阶上，冲他点了点头，转身准备离开。

但布鲁斯在他起飞的时候抓住了他的披风末端。“你也来。”

克拉克回头看了一眼，有些惊讶。“哦，我很好，”他摆出了最上镜的超人标志性笑容，“我一直都很好。”

布鲁斯的表情先是沉思，然后又像是下了某种决心。仿佛慢动作一般，他把克拉克拽回了地面，一只手臂绕过后者的脖颈，将他拉近了些，然后吻了下去。

克拉克不知道自己头晕目眩到底是因为布鲁斯的舌头像香槟一样甜，还是因为他有可能摔成了脑震荡。

“超人！”莱斯利从两扇门之间冲出来，大步走下门前的台阶，白大褂在身后随风飞舞。“你敢飞走试试！”

克拉克呻吟起来，布鲁斯冲他眨了眨眼，还拍了下他的屁股，然后昂首阔步地走上台阶，进了诊所。

 

 

莱斯利检查了克拉克的全身，对后者怒目而视。

“没有头部创伤，胸部和背上有些淤青，腹部还有烧伤。不过我确定你能活到明天，然后再去做一些更不经大脑的蠢事。”

“谢谢，医生。”

莱斯利后退一步，仔细地盯着他。“你给我回家休息，至少睡够八小时！别再给我来随便打个盹儿那种蹩脚的敷衍。”她向外走去，又在门口停下。“我去给你拿点药来，待在这儿别走。”

克拉克在候诊室里整理他的披风，一双嘴唇突然吻住了他，一双手抚上了他的腰背处，温暖的身体紧紧贴着他。克拉克虚弱地抗议，他感觉到布鲁斯轻咬了他的下唇，然后才放开他。

“这次又怎么了？”克拉克生气地质问，“我又没有要飞走，我可不会在汤普金斯医生已经逮到我的时候飞走。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“我只是想着替她省点麻烦，帮忙检查一下你的扁桃体。”

克拉克的下巴都要掉下来了。

布鲁斯对他笑了笑。

克拉克板着脸，摆弄他的领口。“莱斯利说你没事了吗？你还好吗？”他粗声粗气地问。

“对，你呢？”

“我很好。”

“不错。”

克拉克终于整理好了他的披风。但他穿靴子的时候，还在时不时地瞥向韦恩。

“要我再检查一下你的扁桃体吗？”布鲁斯一本正经地问。

“我只是在想要不要带你飞一程。”克拉克有些恼火。

布鲁斯暧昧地看着他。“两个人吗？那要看你怎么‘飞’了，童子军。”

克拉克的嘴有些干。

掐着这无可挑剔的时机，汤普金斯医生噔噔噔地走了进来。

“这是他的药，”她厉声说，同时把一个瓶子塞到布鲁斯手里，“恭喜你，今晚你可以和超人共度良宵。”

布鲁斯怀疑地盯着手中的瓶子。

克拉克目瞪口呆。“什么——？”

“你跟他回家。”汤普金斯医生对克拉克说，就像对待一个犯了错的孩子。“不许飞回大都会，也别再继续去和联盟执行那些轻率的任务了。坐上布鲁斯的车跟他回家，吃药，然后睡觉。听明白了吗？”

克拉克举起了手。“如果出现紧急——？”

“禁止！英雄！行动！”她又转而向布鲁斯发难，“至于你，我已经跟阿尔弗雷德说了，让他看着你，保证接下来的二十四小时里你都在休息。不许聚会，不许锻炼，也不许进行……”她警惕地瞥了克拉克一眼，接着特别强调说，“……羽毛球。如果阿尔弗雷德让我知道你因为任何原因出门，还弄开了缝线的话，我一定会给你灌两片这东西。”她指指布鲁斯手里的安眠药。“明白了吗？”

布鲁斯神情凶残，满脸不悦。

“缝线？”克拉克紧张地问，“什么时候——？”

“我已经给阿尔弗雷德打过电话了，”莱斯利打断了他，看了看表，“他二十分钟内就能到，然后开车送你们回家，并确保我的命令得以执行。非常严格地执行。”

克拉克叹了口气。莱斯利几乎带着嘶声跟他说话。“又怎么了？”

“你刚刚给我判了死刑。”他愁眉苦脸地说，“我没有先低三下四地请求同意就敢在他的城市逗留，蝙蝠侠一定会挖出他藏的氪石杀了我的。”

布鲁斯的嘴角抽动了一下。莱斯利举起双手离开了房间，明显被这一对恶心坏了。

 

 

布鲁斯的“家”是一座横越哥谭河的庄园，周围是大片的森林、田野，另一边还有沙滩。在他们开车经过一个马场和谷仓时，克拉克发觉自己咧嘴笑了出来。

布鲁斯注意到了他的笑容。“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是这儿让我想起了我的家。”

“氪星上也养马吗？”

克拉克做了个鬼脸。

太阳从哥谭的天际线处缓缓升起，他们也驶到了车道的尽头。阿尔弗雷德把车停在门前的台阶下，为他们打开了车门。

“提姆少爷今天余下的时间将要在布鲁德海文度过，与迪克少爷、芭芭拉小姐、阿尔忒弥斯小姐以及华莱士少爷一起。”

“知道了。”

“所以，尽管我们的入住率明显过高，我仍会尽力在寒舍里找出足够的空间来接待我们的这位客人。”阿尔弗雷德把他们领进门廊。“需要我帮你拿披风吗，先生？”他询问超人，脸上的表情毫无波澜。

克拉克眨了眨眼。“这个……它是……连着的。”

“那就是不需要了。”

阿尔弗雷德离开后，克拉克马上就无力地倚在墙上。“我知道现在连早上七点都没到，但我觉得我得喝一杯。”

布鲁斯猛地抬头。“跟我来。”

大厅里陈列着许多油画、雕塑以及古董花瓶，在其尽头是一间图书馆。布鲁斯闪身走进角落里的吧台，而克拉克则在十八英尺高的书架前飘来飘去，盯着韦恩庄园里丰富的文学收藏，既惊叹又羡慕。这些成卷的藏书中有阿拉伯文、中文、英文、法文、德文、印地文、日文、俄文、西班牙文、希腊文、拉丁文……他随意抽出一卷，旋即震惊得差点让书从手中掉下去。

“这是初版。”

“整面墙都是。”布鲁斯漫不经心地说。“你想要颗甜樱桃来配你的橙汁吗？”

克拉克飘落回地面。“我记得我之前提的饮料要求里包含高度酒精。”

“你还得吃安眠药，”布鲁斯提醒他，把那个药瓶在两人之间晃了晃，“这药不能和酒精一起服用。看这里，标签上写着呢。”

克拉克挫败地叹了口气。“好吧，就这样吧。”他拿起杯子，接过药片，但双眼突然瞟见了布鲁斯杯子里的威士忌。“哦，得了吧，这不公平。”

“你不能喝酒，并不意味着我也不能。”

“真无礼。”

“这是我的房子。”

“因此非常无礼。”

布鲁斯只是抿了一小口，然后朝克拉克手中的书点了点头。“你想借那本书吗？”

“什么？”克拉克已经忘了他还拿着《战争与和平》。“不用了，谢谢。我已经读过了。”

“俄文版的？”

克拉克心不在焉地点了点头，从地板上飘起来，把书插回书架上。

“你去过俄罗斯吗？我是说，不算联盟事务的话。”

“我在圣彼得堡待过，还有莫斯科，有个冬天我徒步穿越了西伯利亚。我还去过中国、法国、德国、印度、埃及、匈牙利、南非、尼日利亚、伊朗、土库曼斯坦……但总有我没去过的地方，生活总是在变。”

“你最喜欢哪个地方？”

克拉克低头看了他一眼。“堪萨斯。”

“是某个离斯莫维尔很近的地方吗？”

这一刻的时间冻住了，凝成了结晶。克拉克落在地板上，心怦怦直跳。

“你就是在那遇到他的吗？”布鲁斯平静地问。

克拉克只是困惑地眨眨眼。

布鲁斯叹了口气。“在我们的第二次约会上，克拉克·肯特对我大发雷霆，因为我取笑他是个超人迷弟。接着，他又潜入冰山餐厅，替你收集你案子的信息。我知道你们两个不止认识对方，你们还很亲密。所以，我再问一遍——”

“那次约会上你真是个不可思议的混蛋。”克拉克眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道冰山餐厅的事？”

“在那地方被抢劫的当晚，他在门口提了我的名字。”布鲁斯沉着地回答。“你又是怎么知道我们的约会的？”

克拉克叹了口气。

“你知道他爱上你了吗？”

“他没有爱上我。”克拉克不由自主地反驳。“他爱的是——”最后几个词被他咽了回去。“不是这样的。”

“那是哪样？”

告诉布鲁斯真相本该很容易：重整发型，借副眼镜，再露出克拉克·肯特腼腆的笑容作为证明。但这也是不可能的，因为克拉克从未向任何人透露过自己的身份：莱克斯、拉娜、克洛伊、皮特、露易丝，都没有。他和他们一起经历了那么多，和父母一起生活了那么久，他实在找不到理由把自己的秘密透露给一个才认识不久的人，即便他抱有那样的……感情。

“我没法告诉你。对不起。”克拉克目光平直。“我有想要保护的人，朋友，家人。告诉你会让他们置身危险之中。不过，你得相信我，无论如何，我和克拉克·肯特对彼此都绝没有爱情方面的心思。”最后一句话的荒谬程度差点让他笑出来，不过他还是维持住了平淡的表情。

布鲁斯打量着他。“你们并没有相爱，但你们都在竭尽全力保护对方。你还用了‘家人’这个词，然而你的家乡已经……”他停顿了一下，歪着头。克拉克心中升起一阵不安。布鲁斯放下酒杯，盯着超人，就像在研究卡片上的甲虫。

“斯莫维尔不止是你最喜欢的地方，还是你的家。你在一个养了马的农场里长大。”布鲁斯的手一拍额头。

“你是克拉克的兄弟。”

超人愣住了。

“怪不得他嘲笑了我。”布鲁斯苦涩地将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，又给自己倒了一杯。“你们是一家人。你的飞船降落在了斯莫维尔？”

克拉克只是麻木地点了点头。

“肯特一家发现了你。这么一来，卢瑟总能弄到氪石就能说得通了，大部分氪石差不多就在他家后花园里。”克拉克的眼神像盲人一般空洞茫然，布鲁斯又补充说：“我不会告诉任何人的。我也有和我没有血缘关系的家人，我愿意尽一切力量来保护他们。”

克拉克觉得他就像是被困在了铁轨上，火车向你驶来，然而最后一分钟却有人变动了轨道。他坐进椅子里，把脸埋进双手之中。他听到布鲁斯又喝了一大口酒。他想让他慢点喝，却怎么也开不了口。

“喜马拉雅山麓。”过了一会儿，布鲁斯说。他正盯着杯子里剩下的威士忌。“我最喜欢的的地方。好吧，其实我讨厌那地方，但……那里有个修道院，四周浓雾重重。每天早晨太阳升起时，我会看到村庄从薄雾中缓缓浮现。正午时分，我能眺望方圆数英里处的任何地方：山谷中的农场和小屋，还有云海中冰雪覆盖的山顶。

“听起来很美。”克拉克声音粗砺。

“天气很冷。”布鲁斯抱怨道。“我总是感到没完没了的寒冷，以及无聊。在那里没什么事情好做，只能在早上和僧侣们一起训练，接着跑到村子里，帮人打打水，看看孩子，再处理点小毛病，之后慢跑回修道院。到了晚上，僧侣们会花几小时做冥想，然后我们就睡觉。”

“我开始厌恶他们，厌恶我自己，这根本就是在无止境地浪费时间。我来找这些人是因为我需要帮助：我觉得自己一无是处。我想要他们——需要他们——给我个目标。但他们并没有。所以，有一天早上，我青少年时那种叛逆劲上来了。我离开了修道院，在其中一座山上游荡。”

“然后在山顶来了次心灵觉醒？”

“差不多。”布鲁斯说。“我被困在了暴风雪里，一个牧羊人救了我。他至少用了八种语言骂我是白痴，但他还是把我带回了修道院。身体痊愈之后，我又回去进行乏味无聊的日常了。几个月后，我回到了哥谭。”

克拉克警惕地瞥了他一眼。“好吧。”

布鲁斯用手指敲着吧台。“那座修道院已经在山里存在好几百年了，”他解释道，“它有不少用途，但最根本的原因还是为了保护村子。那些僧侣们修井，用茅草搭屋顶，还要每天至少练上六个小时的武术，以防山谷中的村子什么时候遭到攻击。”

“几个世纪以来，那些武士们世代为他们的族群服务。而我像个被宠坏的孩子，去找他们，要求他们给予我我从未得到的关注。我只是个访客，应该是我去适应他们的世界，而不是强迫他们来顺应我。”

克拉克努力不让自己显得太过困惑，但布鲁斯还是沮丧地叹了口气。

“我认为人类是可怕的，这是条定律。有时我们可以很好，但是，只要我们中的任何一个人——任何团体或个人——被赋予了凌驾他人之上的权力，或是认为我们比其他人更聪明、更强大，我们就只会做对自己有利的决定，再不会考虑其他人了。那时，我以为我可以超越自己的自私。我以为，由于……我曾经失去的那些东西，我已经对周遭的世界有了更深层次的理解。但直到那个牧羊人把我带下山时我才意识到，我对自己的看法和我的经历都不重要，重要的是因为这些看法和经历我会如何对待他人。”

突然间，一切都豁然开朗了。

“你很羞愧，”克拉克总结道，“因为你一直在努力不让自己变成一个自私自利、自命不凡的混蛋，但你现在表现得和他们别无二致。你以为你早已脱离这些了。”

布鲁斯呼出一口气。“是的。”

“而你现在跟我道歉，是因为你把好奇心置于我家人的安全之上。”克拉克眯起眼睛看着他。“在这个比喻里我是牧羊人还是武僧？”他直截了当地问。

布鲁斯低下头，但克拉克还是看到了他的微笑。

过了一会儿，他说：“我觉得你对自己太苛刻了。”

“还不够苛刻，”布鲁斯反驳道，“从喜马拉雅山回到家之后，我发现这座城市面临的问题和我小时候没有任何区别。我父母用了大半生时间试图拯救哥谭，但这城市里没有任何人在捍卫他们的事业……”

“这就是你创办韦恩基金会的原因。”克拉克推断。他开始熟悉布鲁斯解释事情时的辗转曲折了。当然，有关布鲁斯慈善舞会的那些文章也帮了点小忙，那些文章在他的脑海里仍然历历在目。“孤儿院，寄养家庭，流浪汉收容所，健康过渡中心。你在一点一点拯救你的城市。”

“我只是做我能做的。”布鲁斯抬眼看向克拉克。他的目光中有一种深沉、引人入胜但十分痛苦的东西——脆弱的同时又相当猛烈。“我无法面面俱到，但我也不会袖手旁观。那些犯罪大亨，腐败的政客，还有自私自利的公司董事会们决不能毁了我的城市，我不会让他们得逞的。”

克拉克的心脏怦怦直跳。他知道自己脸红了，手指有些微微刺痛。他强迫自己放慢呼吸。

“你让我想起了一个人。”他说。“他多少有点混蛋——大部分时候都是，但他会赞成你所有的观点。”

这一发言带来了震耳欲聋的沉默。

“一个混蛋。”过了一会儿，布鲁斯重复道。

“他也是我认识的最好的人。”

“……但依然是个混蛋。”

“我的意思其实是，他对工作的态度让我想起你对……生活的态度。”克拉克试着解释。“他在处理自己的事情时尤其固执，对自己的城市抱有极端的保护欲。他认为这世界上大部分人都是白痴，但他仍然拼命为之奋战。我觉得，因为在内心深处，他还是喜欢我们的。”

布鲁斯的神情愈发惊恐。

“他就像一块烤焦了的棉花糖。”克拉克继续解释，有点不太明白布鲁斯为何一副这样的反应。“你懂的：外层又硬又黑，里面又软又黏。愤怒苦涩的外表，甜蜜关怀的内心。”

现在，布鲁斯盯着超人的方式就像是他已经开始神神叨叨地胡言乱语了。

“他很可靠，好吗？”克拉克有些生气了。“值得信赖，诚实，有时候太诚实了，但我喜欢他这一点。我希望他喜欢我。”

克拉克愣住了。我希望他喜欢我。他的大脑乱成一团，试图弄清楚这颗种子是什么时候种下的。我希望他喜欢我。克拉克扫了一眼吧台——至少布鲁斯看起来也在经历类似的情感危机。

两个人似乎同时得出了同样的结论：喝酒是处理这次谈话小插曲的唯一方式。布鲁斯喝完了他的威士忌，克拉克吞下两片安眠药，也喝完了杯中剩下的橙汁。

“该死，”他嘟囔道着，“我需要啤酒，烈点的黑啤，或者淡啤酒也行。”

布鲁斯换上一副好心又无辜的表情，对他说：“提姆可能在冰箱里放了点根汁汽水。”

克拉克不为所动地看了他一眼。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德通知他们客房已经收拾好时，克拉克已经有些微醺了。

“我记得你说过我的饮料里不含酒精。”他咕哝着，重重地倚在布鲁斯身上，两个人一起走上了楼梯。阿尔弗雷德带着布鲁斯还剩一半酒的杯子和克拉克的空杯消失了。

“是不含。肯定是因为安眠药的缘故。”

“所以，我没醉？”

“没有。好吧，你醉了，这很明显。但也许只是因为你对药物有种独特的反应。至少，我不认为‘醉酒行为’属于标签上列出的副作用。”克拉克觉得，作为一个至少喝了半瓶高度烈性酒的人来说，布鲁斯说话太有条理了。他适时地钦佩了一阵。“我想知道这跟爆炸带来的氪石辐射有没有关系，又或者你的氪星生理就是……这样。我可以叫莱斯利做些……测试……”

克拉克瘫在布鲁斯身上，鼻子压在后者的喉咙上。“你真好闻。”他喃喃地说，嘴唇扫过布鲁斯的下颌。“你用的什么古龙水？”

布鲁斯的嗓音有些梗塞。“我……不记得了。”

克拉克用鼻子和嘴蹭着布鲁斯领口露出的光洁皮肤，深深吸气。布鲁斯试图把两人拽进克拉克的临时房间里，“我的老天爷啊。”克拉克听见布鲁斯嘟囔道。

克拉克一碰到床，就脸朝下，浑身酸软地栽进了床垫里。“谢谢。”他咕哝道，声音里睡意浓重。他用力侧身去拉自己的靴子。布鲁斯在门口思索了一会儿，过来加入了他的行列，双手熟练地拽着鞋跟脱下了长靴。他帮超人托着披风，不让它碍事。克拉克从蓝色紧身衣里钻出来，套上床头柜上叠得整整齐齐的睡衣。在此期间，布鲁斯一直目光向上，盯着天花板。

等到克拉克终于被好好安顿进韦恩庄园的被褥里时，布鲁斯便准备离开。但他的手被紧紧抓住了——克拉克的手温暖又坚定。

“你，”他说，同时把布鲁斯拉到被子上，一只手抚上他的脸颊，“是个好人。”

接着，带着些许伤感，他吻了上去。

两人都发出了相当吸引人的声音。几分钟后，超人十分确定他听到了布鲁斯半是呻吟半是祈祷地低语了‘克拉克’这个名字。这声低语点燃了他心底的空洞与寒冷，这种突如其来的感觉让克拉克向前，把布鲁斯抱得更紧了些。带着一种新的决心，克拉克更激烈地吻住了布鲁斯的嘴唇。

突然，布鲁斯拉开了距离。克拉克喘了口气，倒回到舒适的床垫上。

“扁桃体非常健康。”他含糊不清地说。

克拉克还能勉强辨认出布鲁斯的脸——面色微微潮红，但在黑暗中十分平静。然后，他昏了过去。

 

 

第二天早上，克拉克早早醒来。他身体感觉好多了，精神上却十分羞愧。他以医院的标准折好床角，在被单上留了张字条。一面写着“谢谢你！”另一面写着“对不起！”他不想在这儿干等，更不想知道现在布鲁斯·韦恩会对超人有什么看法。


	6. 哥谭的孩子们

星期一早晨，克拉克醒来时头痛欲裂，筋疲力竭。别提超级力量了，他差点都没能从床上爬起来。他倒是试图刮胡子，却发现自己的热视线在半边脸颊上劈啪作响。带着一种似曾相识的感觉，他踉踉跄跄地走进《星球日报》，把头探进了佩里的办公室。

“——这就是为什么我想让你坐在去哥谭的火车上，到阿卡姆里去采访谜语人。”佩里的嘴巴一半在抽雪茄，另一半在咆哮。露易丝倚在他的桌子旁，看上去十分恼火。

“头儿——”

“采访谜语人?”克拉克走进房间，扫了他们一眼，“你要把我的报道交给她?”

佩里发出了一声叹息，把整个房间淹没在浓重的雪茄烟雾里。“你那篇初始报道写得挺好的，肯特，但这是一篇更深入的，而且——”

“——既然我对这个话题已经很熟悉了，我仍然是最佳人选。”克拉克下了结论。

佩里态度坚决。“我觉得这对你最好，如果——”

“是这样的，头儿，” 露易丝打断了他，“我今天就要去斯莫维尔，探查点卢瑟工厂的内幕，和一些还在那里工作的人谈谈，一周前就安排好了。”

佩里看上去打算再争论点什么，但克拉克拒绝继续。

“怀特先生，我必须得去阿卡姆，”他恳求道，“谜语人、企鹅人和莱克斯·卢瑟之间有情况，而且不知怎么的，超人和蝙蝠侠也参与其中，我需要知道到底发生了什么。”

佩里一边抽着雪茄，一边考虑着克拉克的话。“行吧，”他抱怨道，“莱恩——”

“已经走了。”

克拉克在门口抓住了她的胳膊肘，看上去颇为抱歉。 “如果你需要住的地方，打电话给我妈妈。”

露易丝微笑着对他眨了眨眼。 “已经领先你十步了，小镇来的。”

“真是毫不令人意外。”

“肯特，”露易丝关上门之后，佩里说，“你到哥谭的时候，我想让你去和布鲁斯·韦恩谈谈。”

克拉克的眼睛抽搐了一下。“头儿——”

“除了《星球日报》，没人能约到韦恩的日程，其他人质也没向媒体透露任何消息。我需要有人过去，从真正绑在炸弹上的那个人那儿拿点独家新闻。”

“严格意义上来说，是炸弹绑在他身上，”克拉克咕哝道。“头儿，他把我甩了。他要是想和谁谈谈，我肯定排最后一个。”

“但他最后还是会跟你谈谈。”佩里纠正道。他一拳砸在桌子上，“知道我为什么要派莱恩去了吧？”

“我以为是因为她是个更好的记者。”

“她确实是，”佩里承认，“但那天早上在哥谭发生的事你已经有了些内部消息，所以差不多算是扯平了。”他叹了口气，把烟灰弹进废纸篓里。“让韦恩谈谈韦恩塔被挟持的事，我就让你负责这个报道。”

“布鲁斯永远不会——”

“你到底想不想去阿卡姆？”

“主编——”

“选一个吧，肯特。我还是能让吉米去大厅喊露易丝回来。韦恩还是莱恩？”

克拉克紧张地吸了一大口气。“我会和布鲁斯谈谈的。”他咬紧牙关答应道。

 

 

阿卡姆的安保比哥谭机场还要严密，克拉克担心警卫可能会对他进行脱衣搜身，从而发现他的超人制服。所幸，在他被扫描检查和搜身时，没有人注意到他还穿着披风。他的包被里里外外翻了个遍，留在了前门；鞋子过了一遍X光；最后，他坐进一间昏暗的小房间，听警卫简短地介绍了在疗养院采访的规矩。

“除了尼格玛博士，不要和其他任何犯人说话或接触。”负责人命令道。“你可以带一支铅笔和最多五张白色活页纸。如果你们其中一方有任何可疑行为，你都将被带离——强制带离，假如有必要的话。犯人将会全程待在玻璃后面。不要问他任何谜语或脑筋急转弯。还有问题吗？”

警犬嗅了嗅克拉克的裤腿，摇了摇尾巴。克拉克用驾照换了一个红色的访客徽章，他被领着通过另外三个安检点，进入了一条狭长又阴冷的过道。这条过道通向数条有些过分明亮的走廊，每条走廊两侧都是带有窗户的单人病房。这些病房里关着哥谭的犯罪疯子们，克拉克经过一个又一个房间，最后在其中一间门前停了下来，门牌上写着一个他十分熟悉的名字：

爱德华·尼格玛。

谜语人正躺在他的小床上。他眯起眼睛，看着记者和警卫人员走近他的囚室，架起一把折叠椅。克拉克坐了下来，注视着他的采访对象。

“我知道，我知道。”尼格玛叹了口气。“橙色不适合我。”他伸了个懒腰，坐了起来。“我能为你做些什么，记者？”

和谜语人玩游戏是没有意义的，而凯特和露易丝说的“夏茉·格里森套路”*①应该能行。

【注①：夏茉·格里森是蝙蝠侠TAS中出现的原创人物，她的人设基本基于维姬·维尔，是哥谭电视台的记者，在漫画无主之地中也提到过她的名字。】

“你为什么要杀死超人？”

尼格玛大声地发出了夸张的叹息。“恐怕我不能告诉你太多关于那次冒险的事。嘘，闭紧嘴巴。”

“必须得签保密协议？”

“我只是打个比方。”

“当然。”克拉克做了笔记。他故作不知地补充道：“手杖里的枪以前可没有。”

谜语人低下了头。“谢谢你注意到了。”

“你和企鹅人是交换了一些生意上的花招吗？还是直接做了次买卖：你在他码头边的地产上设计一个地下迷宫，而他帮你做一根能开火的手杖？”

谜语人睁大了眼睛看着克拉克。“据我所知，奥斯瓦尔德·科波特经营的是合法生意。”

克拉克又记了笔记。

“连谜语都不问就开枪打人看起来不像是你的风格。”他继续说，“更别提劫持一群社会名流做人质，给其中一人装上炸弹，还明确要求超人来救他们了，这些也不是你的风格。”克拉克歪着头，“你，企鹅人，还有其他人难道不应该是对蝙蝠侠着迷么？不过这不是我要问的问题，”在尼格玛张开嘴想要赶紧反驳时，他补充道，“我想知道你和莱克斯·卢瑟还有企鹅人一起合作多久了。以及为什么要这么做。”

谜语人微微一笑。“她说你会带来更多答案，而不是问题。”

她？卢瑟用了梅西做中间人吗？“‘她’是谁？”

尼格玛双臂交叉。克拉克有些跟不上他的节奏了。

“为什么不问我一个谜语呢，尼格玛博士。不过，这一次你得仔细想想。你问超人的那一个实在是太简单了。打人会使他们出现‘伤痕’，而不等月圆就是‘月亏’。‘布鲁兹·韦恩’？*②这不是谜语，这简直就是双关。”

【注②：上一章中谜语人问超人的谜语是：当你不等月圆就打人，你会得到什么？月亮盈亏（wax and wane）中的“月亏（wane）”与Wayne发音相同，而打人会出现的伤痕（bruise），与Bruce发音相似。所以谜语的答案是“Bruise Wane”，即老爷的名字。】

尼格玛举起双手。“那是即兴的！”

“你为什么要找超人？”克拉克不耐烦地问。

经过一番深思熟虑之后，谜语人说：“我得到了一笔很好的交易。”

克拉克眯起眼睛。“有多好？”

“好到让人不想再当罪犯了。”

这句话中的某些信息让克拉克把它写了下来。

“你从哪儿弄来的炸药？”

“来自一位慷慨的赞助人。”

又一条笔记。“那卢瑟是怎么弄到小丑炸弹的？”

“我没说是‘卢瑟’。”

克拉克用笔在膝盖上轻轻敲击。“为什么这位慷慨的赞助人要资助你？难道他不想亲手杀了超人吗？”

“杀死超人太容易了。”尼格玛说。

剩下的交流也同样含糊不清。克拉克意识到他得找时间充实这个故事，在采访……布鲁斯的过程中。

他拖着脚步沿着大厅走向出口，同时不情愿地给韦恩的助理发信息确认他的预约。这时，他听到几英尺外传来咯咯的笑声。在防弹玻璃墙后面，小丑右胳膊靠着窗户，正看着克拉克。

“没拿到你的独家新闻吗，帅哥？”

克拉克环顾四周：走在他前面的监管员已经到了安检门，正忙着输入一个十位数的密码，并回答几条密保问题。

又确认了一遍警卫在接下来的几分钟内都有的忙，克拉克把他的笔记折起来塞进口袋，全神贯注地看着小丑。“是啊，没有。”

小丑的笑容越发灿烂。“你想知道什么？”

“你能告诉我什么？”

小丑靠近了一些，用克拉克能听见的音量低声说：“很明显，莱克西交了些新朋友。”

“比如谜语人和企鹅人？”

“那只是其中一部分。”

“还有你？”

“啊。”小丑带着夸张的忧郁叹了口气。“我不算是个参与者，乡下小伙子。当我收到请柬时，我只是告诉了那位大人物她可以从哪儿入手。”

“用一根炸药？”

“别侮辱我。至少两根，我可不是业余的。”

梅西最少也得是半机械人，克拉克推测。如果不是卢瑟急功近利，她应该可以轻而易举地从爆炸中幸存下来；卢瑟的所有计划也会继续运行，他还可以复制小丑炸弹的设计。

警卫从他身后走过来。“肯特先生——”

小丑将双手和脸紧紧地贴在玻璃上。“替我向小蝙蝠问好，好吗，亲爱的？乖乖的，做个好宝宝。”

“我们没那么亲密。”克拉克说着，把铅笔装进了口袋。

那双盯着他的暗色眼睛正闪闪发亮，比起人类更像是动物。“这儿的人都说他喜欢你。非常喜欢。”

克拉克哼了一声。“……我可不觉得。”他转身准备离开。

小丑若有所思地拍了拍下巴。“克拉克·肯特。斯莫维尔，堪萨斯。现在，大都会。城市阴暗面边界上的廉价公寓。”克拉克在走廊上停了下来，转头看了一眼。警卫仍然在他前面走着。

“你应该更小心一点，”小丑继续说道，“蓝大个不可能无处不在，而小蝙蝠只是个人类——脆弱易碎，只要我自己乐意，就能找到很多方法毁掉他。”小丑用余光看着他，又补充说：“就算‘世界最傻拍档’可以像一对配合差劲的鹰一样照看你，可你那亲爱的、可爱的老母亲不是还一个人住在那不毛之地么？”

克拉克的脸上毫无波澜。“你想要什么，小丑？”

小丑用一个戏剧性的姿势摊在他的铺位上。“要什么？什么也不要。我只是在下一盘大棋，移动几个我能够得着的棋子。我喜欢看在我收杆时他们会做出什么反应。蝙蝠侠也喜欢，如果他愿意承认的话。”他的声音变成了一种阴沉的咕哝。

“‘一盘大棋’？”

“混乱，乡巴佬，混乱。跟上我的节奏！”克拉克警惕地看着他，小丑发出了一声哭泣。“只要你一直玩下去，你就不会输，懂了吗？无视这些规则就好了，直到你们中的一个死去。很可能是蝙蝠侠，因为他就是不愿意杀我。”实际上，小丑看上去对这个结论有些恼怒，但他很快就恢复过来。

“你看，混乱和精神疾病是很像的：你想避开它——服用有毒的药片，听多愁善感的庸医发牢骚；吃嚼起来像木屑的正常食物；做恰当却单调乏味的训练；笃信所有没用的伪科学主义。‘相信你自己’还有‘只要你想你就很安全’……”又是一声难听的咯咯笑声。“但这病症……它一直都在那儿，在门缝里，在你床底下，在窗帘之间，在镜子的另一边，盯着你，等着你出错，这样它就能伸出手，抓住你的脚踝，把尖叫的你拖回阴影里……”他开始放声大笑。“而且这是会传染的，虽然很少有人知道。只要感染一个人，整个团队就会像纸牌屋一样倒塌。”

警卫在拉他的胳膊，但克拉克在地板上生了根。

“你在说什么？”

小丑深深地皱起了眉头。“我很失望，记者，我还以为蝙蝠侠的重要情人会更机灵一点。上一个就挺好的——反正头几天挺好，在她变成植物人之前。”

克拉克在玻璃上呼出雾气，盖过了小丑的呼吸，他这才意识到自己离这间牢房有多近。“说重点。”

“我在这儿已经快三个礼拜了。”小丑嘶嘶地说。“我还从来没有无缘无故在阿卡姆待过三天以上呢。想猜猜这次是因为什么吗？”

“因为警卫特别强壮。”克拉克干巴巴地说。

小丑机关枪一般的笑声冲击着面前的防弹玻璃。“我在哥谭最豪华的SPA里度假的唯一原因，亲爱的，就是为了避开外面的世界。”

他上下打量着克拉克。“你太弱了。你和蝙蝠小子还有超级呆子，太弱了。你们什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着，干等着，直到挫折最终来临时，再用你们那又大又宽的下巴来承受这一切。”小丑盯着克拉克的脸，表情充满了虚伪的同情。“你以为只要搞清楚莱克西自作聪明的计划，就能救下所有人——尤其是超人，因为他最近状态不佳——然而，你的对手得了一种病——碰巧是我最喜欢的那种——这种病非常善于吸取教训。它探查你的弱点，你的秘密，你那一点点愚蠢的希望……然后它会用刀狠狠地刺进去，再搅动一番。它会一直、一直冲着你去，因为它喜欢看你的血流满地板。”

“紧接着呢？你只是个普通人，可悲，一无是处。而最棒的是，”小丑欢呼道，“即使你真的想办法扳倒了莱克西和那个女魔头，还会有另一对不好惹的过来接替他们的位置。只是这一次他们会更强，更聪明，更好。或者更糟，取决于你怎么看了！”

克拉克终于让警卫把他拖到了哥谭昏暗的空气中，他被扔到了远离阿卡姆围墙的一张长椅上。他只想坐在室外，回忆一下呼吸户外空气的感觉。

他的手机响了。布鲁斯·韦恩的助理确认了他的采访在一个半小时之后。克拉克把脸埋进双手之间。

“你不是一无是处。”他大声说。紧接着，他的脑海里就重现了那种锋利又清晰的感觉——小丑的炸弹在他怀里爆炸，他从天上坠落，砸穿屋顶，摔到章鱼怪雕像下面的人行道上。他回忆起自己嘴里胆汁的苦涩，想起自己躺在氪石堆脚下，几乎喘不上气。

“你不是一无是处。”

他最后一次用超级速度是什么时候来着？有多久他没能举起比汽车还重的东西了？今天早上他的X视线都没能看穿主编的办公室，也没看到露易丝倚在桌子上……

“你、不是、一无是处。”

他看到在联盟会议上，蝙蝠侠坐在他对面：你已经失去能力了，超人。然后是在小巷里：离哥谭远一点。他看到血从蝙蝠侠的制服上滴下来。在他想要用撕破的衬衫去擦一擦时，他看到自己的双手沾满了血迹。

“我不是……”

他从长椅边上捡起一块石头，用力握拳捏了捏。他慢慢松开拳头。那块石头没有碎。他的手指发红，刺痛无比。

“……妈的。”

 

 

采访布鲁斯·韦恩让克拉克十分慌张。离预约时间还有一小时的时候，他就已经焦虑地在韦恩塔外面来回踱步了。他走出电梯，准备迎接自那通极其尴尬的电话之后和布鲁斯的第一次交锋，韦恩的助理立刻挥手让他进去。他走进办公室，还没来得及关门，布鲁斯就绕过办公桌跟他打了招呼。

“克拉克！”

“韦恩先生。”

“叫我布鲁斯，克拉克，求你了。下次直接给我打电话，什么事情都可以直接找我，不用通过我的助理。”

克拉克皱起了眉头。“下次《星球日报》要采访自己老板的时候，我会记得的。我们开始吧——？”

布鲁斯走近了一些。“我归你了。”他的声音降了一个八度，这对克拉克的内心产生了十分有趣的影响。

克拉克不顾自己的心脏正狂跳不已，他绕过布鲁斯，在宽大的沙发上坐了下来。沙发一旁的咖啡桌被摆得满满当当，上面放着一个正冒着热气的水瓶和一碟用来招待客人的点心。

克拉克摆弄着他的铅笔，从包里拿出一个笔记本。“我有几个问题要问，关于在那个顶层套房里发生的事。”

“当然。”布鲁斯几乎是坐在克拉克腿上。“牛奶咖啡？”

这会儿脸红可太不专业了。“哦，可以的。谢谢。”

布鲁斯给他倒了一杯。他把碟子递过来时，两个人的手指触碰了一下，布鲁斯给了克拉克一个意味深长的眼神。

克拉克又脸红了，他干脆地清了清嗓子。“你可以直接给我描述一下谜语人是怎么挟持那些人质的……”他能感觉到布鲁斯阴郁的注视，那几乎和他的偏头痛一样令人分心。“这样会更有帮助，如果能给我们的读者列个……事件的……时间线的话。”

他讨厌自己的声音听上去升高了一点点。他讨厌自己难以抑制地盯着布鲁斯撑起衬衫轮廓的肩膀，盯着他包裹在修身长裤中的双腿。

上帝啊，为什么布鲁斯会有这么多剪裁完美的黑色西装。

“跟我说说募捐活动吧，”克拉克嗓音低哑，“什么时间开始的？”

“八点左右，所有人都到场大概是十点。”

“谜语人什么时候到的？”

“大约三点五十吧。聚会开始接近尾声的时候。”

“他是怎么进来的？”

“他有门卡，”布鲁斯的眼睛真的在闪闪发光，“从行政电梯进来的。”

克拉克扬起了眉毛。“我以为你们的安保系统牢不可破。”

“现在是了。”

“这才几天你就……升级了？”

“安全对我来说很重要。”布鲁斯说。“我希望来参加我聚会的客人都能有安全感。他们亲自在场的话，向慈善机构要钱就容易多了。”

克拉克露出一丝难以掩饰的微笑，布鲁斯脸上闪现的情绪让他满口生津。他转过头去，喝了一口咖啡。

“谜语人为什么要把炸弹绑在你身上？因为你是主人？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“他问了有没有人自愿。”

克拉克的笔在纸上抽动了一下。“什么？然后你就——？”

“是我总比是别人强。”

克拉克双手抱头，完全放弃了做笔记。“天杀的，布鲁斯。”

“然后超人突然来了，救了我，而且，更进一步，帮我给健康过渡中心的项目筹集到了五倍于预计数字的善款。毕竟，名人亮相就是巨额吸金机器。”

克拉克抓住布鲁斯的衣领。“别、开、玩笑了。”

“我从不拿募捐活动开玩笑。”布鲁斯离得很近，眼神看起来非常温柔，嘴唇也跟着柔和起来。

克拉克感到他的愤怒和恐惧正危险地滑向另一种东西，一种正在燃烧的，还有点狂野的东西。“你这个该死的混蛋。”他低声说，手指滑进布鲁斯的头发，托着他的后脑勺。“你这个愚蠢的、彻头彻尾的白痴——”

布鲁斯吻了他，克拉克突然重新感受到了什么是颜色，什么是气味，脑袋里没有蜘蛛网是什么感觉。他发出的呻吟完全是无意识的，但搂住布鲁斯腰部的那双手可不是。

“他妈的终于，”韦恩发出了嘶声，开始脱自己的衬衫和外套，“我想这件事想了一整天了——”

“真的？”克拉克喘着气，手指下触碰到的裸露皮肤让他头晕目眩。“佩里今天早上才告诉我，我不得不把这个报道从露易丝手里抢过来。”

“你他妈到底在说什么。”布鲁斯正在飞速地扯开克拉克的领带。“我之所以同意《星球日报》的采访，就是因为我知道他们会派你来。”

接着，克拉克想起他在衣服下面还穿着超人的制服。

他抓住布鲁斯的手腕。“等等。”

“怎么了？你想再多来会儿前戏？”

“我不能……”该死！该死，该死，该死！“我还有工作要做。这次采访很重要。”是的，本来很重要。但现在有两个原因让这个想法变成了一个坏主意。

“哦，得了吧。”布鲁斯听起来十分不耐烦。“你刚刚才告诉我，你从你最好的朋友那里抢来这个报道是为了——”

“——去见谜语人。”克拉克说，布鲁斯跟他同时开口：“——来见我”

克拉克突然挑起了眉毛。“哇哦。”

他仍然抓着布鲁斯的手腕，不让对方解自己的衬衫，但可能用上了一点点超级力量。他不会冒险让布鲁斯解开他的扣子，于是迅速站了起来。

布鲁斯困惑地盯着他。“我以为你已经从超人那里得到了所有你需要的信息。”

“你是说你吻他的那部分吗？两次？”其实是三次，但最后一次充其量只是个朦胧的梦。除了一些轻微的摸索和几句喘不过气来的咒骂之外，克拉克几乎什么都不记得了。不过，从布鲁斯脸上的表情来看，克拉克还不如刚刚直接给他一巴掌呢。他使劲拍了拍自己的前额，顽固的头痛又开始抗议了。

“对不起。这不关我的事，既然我们没在约会的话。”

布鲁斯低头看着自己的手。

接着，克拉克呻吟起来。“因为你在和赛琳娜·凯尔约会。”第三个原因。“为什么你和赛琳娜·凯尔约会的时候还他妈要勾引我？”

“克拉克——”

“别叫我。”

“可是——”

“不，布鲁斯。”他的声音听起来惊人地坚定。“我不会和你这样做的。不会在你有女朋友的时候——”

“她不是我女朋友。”

克拉克举起双手。“你拒绝了我，好跟她一起去慈善舞会。然后你又和超人亲热了……”他的胃沉了下去。“你并不是真的对我感兴趣，是吗。只是因为我……唾手可得。我真是个白痴。”

这个结论颠覆了他的认知。他本以为凯特的文章被夸大了：永远的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩，一周一次丑闻，一天一个伴侣——这些都肯定是谎言，因为克拉克认识的这个人看起来很真诚，富有同情心，聪明，还有趣。他近乎凶恶地在乎他的城市和居民。这种人不会轻率地玩弄别人的感情，不会不说清楚自己只是随便玩玩。

但这又有什么关系呢：克拉克穿着他那傻气还没用的超人制服，采访也不怎么成功，而赛琳娜·凯尔，布鲁斯的“非女朋友”，不知怎么的还在他的脑海里。他需要逃离这个房间，趁韦恩再次动手动脚之前，趁他还没丧失用仅剩的几个脑细胞思考的能力。

与此同时，布鲁斯只是站在那里，耸了耸还穿着衬衫的肩膀。他抓住克拉克的手，把下巴往前送了送。他们差不多高，克拉克迷糊地意识到，布鲁斯深不可测的蓝眼睛征服了他的感官。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯喃喃地说，“我对你非常感兴趣。”

天啊，这个声音。克拉克的大脑只能用这些词带给他的感受来理解这句话了：虚弱、火辣、窒息，以及非常、非常绝望。

哦，去他妈的。

克拉克刚把手放在布鲁斯的皮带扣上，门把手就转动了。一个穿着黑色紧身连衣裙的漂亮金发女人走了进来。克拉克愣住了，那个女人盯着他。

“布鲁斯。”

“赛琳娜。”

布鲁斯从克拉克身边走开。凯尔女士欣赏着他们皱巴巴的衣服，而韦恩还裸着。

“我就当这意味着我们不准备去舞会了？”

布鲁斯系好皮带，扣上剩下的衬衫扣子，说：“我需要一个小时，谢谢。但现在，先让我把你介绍给克拉克·肯特。”

“好吧，你知道我有多喜欢和你的情人们见面。”赛琳娜慢吞吞地说。克拉克觉得这句调侃就像是肚子上挨了一拳。

这就像是初中毕业舞会。惠特尼没有提前通知就回到了小镇，而拉娜在克拉克去接她之前五分钟取消了和他的约会。当然，他从来没有责怪过她。拉娜一直爱着惠特尼，她也跟克拉克说得很清楚，他们永远都只是朋友。

克拉克看着其他人都成双成对地去跳最后一支舞，他回忆起自己抛下朋友去拯救城市另一端的陌生人；避免了一次小小的氪石灾难；阻止某个人滥用他新获得的可怕能力。

我活该，他内心冰冷的那部分如此说道。他只能一个人坐在看台上，看着他的朋友们在一起慢舞。

那场陨石雨是他的错，因此也是他的责任。他曾发誓要保护人们不受他的身份、他的力量，以及他家乡发光的绿色放射性石头的伤害。但这种保护总是意味着欺骗那些他最亲近的人。每次他忍不住没能和他们保持距离时，就会必然会有人徘徊在火线上受伤，以及被氪石伤害或影响。

从某种程度上来说，克拉克自那时起就已经开始构建自己的对外形象，一砖一瓦地用谎言去解释他为什么总迟到（他是个懒散、晚睡的人），为什么总缺席（他身体不好，核查众多新闻来源的时间也不规律），以及他大体上不太可靠（他是个容易走神的人，是个好人，但不太聪明）。他是随和又好说话的克拉克·肯特：懦弱，除了他穿上披风的时候；诚实，撇开他撒谎的时候；一个童子军，虽然他从未得到过这个头衔。这就是为什么这么多年他都没和克洛伊、皮特或者拉娜联系过。这就是为什么他和莱克斯的关系会……这就是为什么很多年前，在他认为自己和露易丝还是做朋友更好之前，他也没有约过露易丝的原因。这么多年来，他一直以为自己是安全的，直到他遇见了布鲁斯。

现在，说真的，和布鲁斯走得太近只会置他于危险之中。对，克拉克穿着超人制服；没错，他有很重要的工作要做；而且是的，赛琳娜不知为何依旧在他的脑海里。但让克拉克远离布鲁斯的真正原因一直都是这一点：如果克拉克真的在乎布鲁斯，他便会不惜一切保证对方的安全。包括说谎。包括离开。

我活该。

克拉克伸出手。“很高兴见到你，凯尔女士。”

“我也是，肯特先生。”她说着，跟克拉克握了手。

布鲁斯还在说话，但克拉克已经绕过赛琳娜，走出了门。赛琳娜伸手去拉他，但被克拉克躲开了。他快步走过走廊，经过助理的办公桌，朝电梯走去。这可太蠢了，他竟然找到了一个喜欢他的人——不是喜欢那个强大、神秘、富有外星风情的超人，也不是喜欢那个无趣、平凡的克拉克·肯特——而是喜欢这个夹在两种身份之间，永远处于边缘的真正自我。他从没完完本本地在别人面前展示过自己，直到——很明显，在布鲁斯面前。（偶尔也在蝙蝠侠面前，既然提起这一点的话。）但他还是把一切都搞砸了。

他站在电梯前，有人抓住了他的胳膊肘。克拉克垂着眼睛。布鲁斯的衬衫还没掖起来，头发也乱糟糟的。他看上去困惑不已，可爱极了。“采访怎么办？”

赛琳娜·凯尔在办公室门口看着他们。克拉克甩开了布鲁斯的手。

“足够写我的报道了，”他说，“你应该去和你的女朋友共度良宵。”

电梯门开了，克拉克走进去，狠狠地砸向了大厅的按键。

“她不是我女朋友。”布鲁斯重复道，声音十分恼怒。

克拉克看着他的眼睛。“这不关我的事，韦恩先生。”

电梯门在两人之间合上了。

 

 

第二天早上，在大老板坐下来准备开始工作时，克拉克那篇引用了谜语人、超人和布鲁斯·韦恩本人发言的文章，已经检查好拼写，提前放在了佩里的办公桌上。在订好的纸张下面，是凯特·格兰特介绍布鲁斯·韦恩和赛琳娜·凯尔在动物救助筹款活动上一起亮眼出席的文章。 凯特挑选的照片上两个人在跳舞，身体紧紧贴在一起，布鲁斯·韦恩的手正放在凯尔小姐裸露的后腰上。

 

 

克拉克爽了约，没有去莱斯利那里做检查。这样莱斯利就不会发现他越来越虚弱，越来越迟钝，制服下面还带着对战谜语人时造成的淤青，他也就不用看着莱斯利担忧地撇起嘴了。相反，在他完成了《星球日报》工作的几个小时后，克拉克决定去追查一条从大都会到哥谭的线索。

他一无所获。疑似运送氪石的卡车驶离了哥谭高速路，转而去往中心城。超人焦躁地弓身蹲在一座滴水兽上，筛选着他脑海里的笔记。

“有难题？”蝙蝠侠悄悄靠近他身后。

克拉克揉着自己隐隐作痛的前额。“我在跟一条线索，可能有氪石从大都会运出来了，但不是去哥谭的。”

“嗯。”

“我还是想让闪电侠去看看，既然那是他的城市。可能又是莱克斯·卢瑟的阴谋。”这个想法并不令人愉快。克拉克用手指梳理他的头发，那缕顽固的卷发总是掉到他的前额上。

“为什么是哥谭？”他喃喃自语。“而且为什么企鹅人和谜语人也参与其中？就连小丑都比我更清楚发生了什么，而他是也是你负责的罪犯之一——就像我们俩对我们各自城市里的罪犯宣告了所有权那样——”

“嗯。”

“他们在通过你来找我，为什么？还有卢瑟为什么把氪石借给所有人用，还用小丑的炸弹？他总说他想亲手杀了我，一个人杀了我。他对自己的认知优势和完美策略非常得意，在他眼里，接受这种帮助配不上他。”

克拉克沮丧地用手指拨弄着头发。蝙蝠侠看了他一会儿，问道：“你想喝杯咖啡吗？”

克拉克的思绪立刻跳到布鲁斯身上，想起了他在《星球日报》的天台上，嘴唇亲吻着自己的掌心。“你知道哥谭哪里有通宵营业还招待义警的咖啡馆吗？”

“有几家。”蝙蝠侠审视着他的弹力紧身衣。“你身上有能藏钱包的地方吗？”

“……没有。”

蝙蝠侠盯着他的胸口，咕哝道：“你都没法用制服走私葡萄干。”

“我为什么要走私葡萄干？”克拉克问道，他真的非常困惑。

他百分之九十九确信蝙蝠侠翻了个白眼。“这次我请了。下次我们去大都会时，就轮到你了。”

带蝙蝠侠去比伯家的想法无比地诱人。“成交。”

 

 

蝙蝠侠带他去的餐馆也供应派。超人开心地点了一块草莓馅饼，而蝙蝠侠则嘟囔着，再次在收银台前付了账。

克拉克毫无悔改之意。“我看到你的钱包了，鼓得缝线都快崩开了。”

蝙蝠侠把钱塞回腰带里。“下次我一定会带上我的蝙蝠信用卡……哦，等等，不，因为那样做太蠢了。”

克拉克笑了。蝙蝠侠没笑，但他看上去没那么阴沉了。

在咖啡馆深夜常客们困惑的目光里，克拉克和蝙蝠选了个比较靠里的卡座坐了下来。克拉克开始给咖啡加奶精。而蝙蝠侠不出所料，拿了一杯不加糖的黑咖啡。

“你的助手怎么样了？”蝙蝠在他喝了第一口之后问道。

超人缩了一下。“克拉克？还行吧。”

蝙蝠侠看了他一眼。

克拉克挤了个鬼脸。“只是年轻人的烦恼。别问了。”

一阵短暂但尖锐的沉默。

克拉克放下杯子，神色不悦。“‘别问了’这句话在哥谭有不一样的意思吗？”

“看情况。在大都会，‘别过来’和‘下次来的时候提醒我’也有不同的意思吗？”

“你知道这是两个互相冲突的概念，对吧？”

蝙蝠侠只是抿了一口咖啡。

克拉克不情愿地叹了口气，做出了让步。“只是一般的感情难题，”他说，“他是喜欢我还是喜欢她，既然我们很可能就这么分手了，那还有什么好说的呢，有钱的公子哥都是白痴——”

“那是一个关键的负面因素吗？他的财富？”

“并没有，”克拉克说，“我只是在开玩笑。”

蝙蝠侠似乎又回到了沉思的状态。“但克拉克仍旧对这个……‘有钱的公子哥’感兴趣……？”

有那么一两秒，克拉克真的在努力让自己别从椅子上摔下来。“蝙蝠，”他疑惑地问，“你是在向我打听克拉克还算不算单身吗？”

蝙蝠侠差点没拿住他的咖啡杯。“什么？”

克拉克举起双手。“我必须得问！不然你为什么会在意这个？”

“这叫礼貌。”

“小丑在采访中暗示你对克拉克有兴趣。”超人故意刺激他。“他在使用‘重要情人’这个词的时候几乎不带什么讽刺意味。”

蝙蝠侠绷着脸。“也许这句话让你联想到了什么，但阿卡姆疯人院里的犯人并不是最可靠的信息来源。”

克拉克忍不住咧开嘴笑了起来。“或许你不想和他约会，”他说，“但你确实喜欢他。那条关于有钱公子哥的评价……我刚才看到你的钱包了。你担心他会不喜欢你。”

“别傻了。”

“因为你喜欢他。”

“他毫无经验，也不守规矩。”

“你想做他的朋友。”

“他比你还要冲动鲁莽——这说明了一些问题。”

“别担心，”克拉克说，“他也觉得你棒呆了。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。“‘棒呆了’？”

克拉克笑个不停，脸快被笑容分成了两半。蝙蝠侠并不讨厌他——至少不是讨厌他整个人。克拉克喝了一大口咖啡，做了个鬼脸，从托盘上又拿了一个糖包。与此同时，蝙蝠侠正生气地搅拌着他的咖啡。

克拉克再次试图表达自己的善意。“那么，你和夜翼之间怎——”

“你的氪石中毒情况如何了？”蝙蝠侠打断了他。

克拉克瞟了蝙蝠一眼，但并没有选择逃避。“比之前好多了，”他说，“但……我的能力依然受到了影响。我能飞，但速度不正常，听力和视力经常莫名其妙从零变成一百，有时我会头痛，或者无缘无故地发抖。”

“听起来像得了感冒。”

“我不觉得氪石中毒跟流感差不多。”

蝙蝠侠心不在焉地搅动着他的杯子。“也许吧，但你还是应该请几天病假。喝点汤，看些日间电视节目，把氪石从你体内冲走。”

“当然。”

顿了顿，蝙蝠侠又说：“莱斯利提到你今天下午爽约了。”

“我得去跟我的线索。”

“即使你还病着？”

克拉克叹了口气。“蝙蝠，我不能坐在场外干看着。我得跟上这个案子的进度。待在黑暗中什么也不知道快把我逼疯了。”他想起了小丑所说的关于尖叫着被拖进阴影里的话。“我比之前好多了。只不过有时候我会觉得自己像是在棉花糖里，翻找让思维连贯起来的方法。”

“今晚好好睡一觉。先以十小时为目标吧。然后明天去见莱斯利，如果你有什么新想法，一定记得告诉我——”

“别把我当成这么需要娇惯的人。”克拉克厉声说。

蝙蝠侠又回到了他那通常攻击性十足的僵硬里，克拉克羞愧得满脸通红。咖啡馆骤然安静下来，他意识到他的声音太大了。微笑，他跟自己说，做出超人的样子。但在他四肢作痛，头也跟着抽痛的时候这有些困难。

克拉克站了起来。“对不起，”他轻声说，“谢谢你请我吃派。我想我最好还是——”

但蝙蝠侠也站了起来。“我们要把这个打包。”他指着克拉克没动过的甜点对收银员说。又转过来跟超人说：“我和你一起走。”

几分钟后，克拉克手里拎着没吃完的派，飞上了屋顶。蝙蝠侠甩着钩枪紧随其后。他们盯着哥谭的天际线看了一会儿，然后克拉克耸了耸肩。“我很抱歉。我最近有点不太招人喜欢，而且——”

“没关系。”

但克拉克摇了摇头。“你只在担心怎么样对整个团队最好。我不应该为这个跟你发火的。”

“我也担心怎么样对你最好。”

克拉克眯起眼睛，说：“因为我的态度会影响整个联盟。”

蝙蝠双臂交叉。“不，”他解释道，“我担心是因为氪石仍然在影响你。”

克拉克最终还是面向蝙蝠侠。“你带我去喝咖啡……请我吃派，问一些关于我‘助手’的问题，关心我的健康……”咔哒，咔哒，就像在开企鹅人保险箱上的锁一样。“你想对我好一点……因为你想让我感觉好一点。因为你喜欢我。”他觉得自己简直是个天才。“你不是个居高临下的混蛋，你只是不擅长表达感情而已。”

蝙蝠侠咕哝了两声，但他没有离开，这答案已经足够了。

克拉克不知道该把手搁在哪里。最后他把两只手放在了胯上，打包好的派在塑料袋和他的大腿之间摆动。

“在我家乡那颗星球上，我的名字是卡尔。”他清了清嗓子。“我叫你蝙蝠，所以，你也可以这么叫我……”

蝙蝠侠的声音有些怀疑。“‘卡尔’？”

“其实是卡尔-艾尔。艾尔家族的卡尔。”

“氪星的卡尔-艾尔。”蝙蝠侠若有所思地喃喃道。

“听起来不太像外星人，我知道。”

“好吧，我们也不能都叫‘尚恩·尚恩兹’。”

克拉克轻哼一声，接着突然大笑起来。透过余光，他看到蝙蝠侠也正对着他傻笑。

有人在十个街区外砸碎了一块巨大的玻璃。就像猎狗闻到了气味一般，听到撞击声，克拉克猛地抬起了头。

蝙蝠侠挺直身体。“怎么了？”

“银行抢劫。”

“已经在抢了？”

“刚进去。”

“可能是国行，他们新开了个支行。”

“还没达到哥谭的安全标准吗？”

蝙蝠侠已经在检查他抓钩的绳子了。“如果你找到关于卢瑟的线索，联系我。”

“你也是。”

“当然。还有，卡尔——”

克拉克叹了口气，冲他摆了摆手。“我知道，我知道：‘离哥谭远一点’。”

“我本来想说，‘离麻烦远一点’。下次来哥谭之前记得提醒我——”他荡到下方的人行道上，“——既然我们要一起调查这个案子。”

“下次你来大都会的时候，”克拉克脱口而出，“我请你去比伯家吃饭。”

蝙蝠侠因为某种原因紧张起来，在绳索上摇晃了一下。“他们的咖啡确实不错。”他由衷地承认。

他们朝着相反的方向离开，但克拉克在哥谭的一座桥上停了下来，看着蝙蝠车在一个拐角处灵巧地急转弯，冲上了主干道，汽车和行人都在给他让路。


	7. 缓慢恶化

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有开车暗示，但体位不明，介意请慎重阅读。

蝙蝠侠会杀了他的。

克拉克感觉风从他身边掠过，他的披风被吹得噼啪作响，眼睛泪流不止，下方镜子工厂的屋顶正在他眼前迅速放大。另一边，他看到正义联盟的成员们正在街上抬头看着他。他离得还太远，看不清众人脸上确切的表情，但他心里知道，毫无疑问，蝙蝠侠的目光马上就要凿穿他的头骨了。

映像公司的屋顶有一个天窗。在撞击发生前的一瞬间，克拉克突然想到，设法不去撞穿混凝土墙实在太难了，而待会儿从他的皮肤里取出玻璃碎片可能还容易点。

“他肯定会杀了我的。”克拉克在撞破天花板之前低声说。

 

 

差不多一个小时之前，克拉克到达了《星球日报》，发现所有人都挤在办公室墙上的大屏电视机前。

“今天一早，镜像大师绑架了闪电侠。”艾瑞斯·韦斯特从中心城发回了报道，她听起来对这件事触动颇深。“他表示，如果超人在一小时内没有出现在映像公司，闪电侠就会死。”

克拉克立刻躲进了一个办公用品储藏间，呼叫了联盟，打算请求使用泽塔射线把他送去中心城。他本来可以飞过去，但他的超级速度还是时灵时不灵。

蝙蝠侠第一个应答了通讯。“不。”拒绝就是他的开场白。

“我还什么也没说呢！”

“我们不会把你送进镜像大师的陷阱里。就这样。”

“是我让闪电侠去检查卢瑟的可疑货物的，”克拉克嘶声说，“如果镜像大师有小丑炸弹怎么办？”

“你不能再冒险接触氪石了。”神奇女侠插进了他们的对话。

克拉克努力驱赶走自己声音里的苦涩。“现在再多来一点点氪石又能怎么样呢？”

“你永远没法知道。”蝙蝠侠说着，关闭了他的通讯器。

神奇女侠紧跟着也说：“我们会告诉你事情进展的，卡尔。”克拉克一瞬间被强烈的愤怒噎得喘不过气来，他摘下耳机，拇指和食指轻轻一碰就把它碾碎了。他站在黑暗中，策划着自己的下一步行动。这时，他身后的门打开了。

“克拉克？”

“嘿，吉米。”

“……干嘛关着灯在储藏间里闷闷不乐？”

“我正在想怎么才能在一个小时之内赶到映像公司。”

吉米做了个鬼脸。“好吧，祝你好运。露易丝整个早上都在想法子订机票。没人愿意去那儿，尤其是在所有人都知道——正义联盟就要像一大堆砖头一样砸向中心城的时候。”

克拉克转过身来。“吉米，”他说，“你真是个天才。”

 

 

俗话说，超人一跃就能跳过高楼大厦。那么，克拉克推测，跳过城市能不能行呢？确实，他的超级速度可能下降了不少，但他的超级力量——如果他能在正确的时刻用出来，也许他就能被推得足够快、足够远，在时间耗尽之前把他一路从大都会送到中心城。

他从大都会起飞的动作在百年纪念公园里留下了一个尺寸惊人的大坑，不过他能完全跃离地面这件事还是让克拉克颇感自豪。当然，这并没有改变他腹部朝下，高调地摔在了一大摞镜子上，并在某人的天花板上又留下了一个超人形状的洞这一事实。

克拉克不住地呻吟着，他正坐在一堆像镜子般透亮的瓦砾和碎玻璃中间，用手掸着胸口那层厚厚的绿色粉尘。他打了个喷嚏，环视了一圈满是灰尘的工厂，然后在一堆镜子碎片和更多绿色粉尘（以及碎片）下面发现了一个蜷缩着的人影。那人穿着红色的制服，一动不动。他并没有被绑在炸弹上。

克拉克爬过去，摸着闪电侠的脖子，试图寻找他的脉搏。他找到了——虽然微弱又缓慢——克拉克把他的队友拽到肩膀上，跌跌撞撞地站了起来。

一阵轻微的嗡嗡声突然响起，房间后方足有两个人那么宽的工业风扇开始运转。那些绿色粉尘从刚才起就一直亲切地盘旋在空气中，覆盖着房间里的每一寸地板，这会儿干脆被径直吹到了克拉克脸上。他喘着粗气，几近窒息，无力地跪倒在地，闪电侠也跟着滑到了地板上。他们四周布满了镜子碎片，克拉克望向镜中扭曲的自己：他脸色发青，眼球充血，眼神里弥漫着恐惧，双手在喉咙上不住地乱抓。

昏厥都算是一种祝福了。

克拉克醒来时是在瞭望塔的医务室里，他悄悄睁开一只眼，正看见蝙蝠侠就站在他身边。他呻吟一声，试着坐起来。

“闪电侠，他怎么样……？”

说到就到，闪电侠把头探进了房间，欣喜若狂地晃着脑袋。“我很好，大超。”他听起来很高兴，虽然还带着点担忧。“神奇女侠在你之后冲了进去。很明显，在你从天窗上掉下来之后，绑在门上的炸弹就解除了。”

“所以，没有人受伤？”

“你是说除了你之外？”闪电侠说，语气里明显在暗示‘这不是废话嘛’，“没有。”

克拉克冒险去看了一眼蝙蝠，但马上就后悔了。蝙蝠侠看起来像是用尽了所有的自制力才没用手去掐超人的脖子。

闪电侠似乎领悟到了这种紧张的气氛，开始向后退步走向门口。“很高兴看到你又醒了，大超。”

“我也很开心你没事。”克拉克说。“谢谢你过来，呃……”他又瞥了一眼蝙蝠侠冷酷的脸。

“没关系。”闪电侠仓皇地撤退了。

这一会儿，空气中十分安静，只有克拉克正躺着的太阳能床发出了轻微的嗡嗡声。他小心翼翼地等待着吼叫声响起。

蝙蝠侠终于开口时，声音却相当平静。“为什么你从来不听我的话？”一声冷笑。“你想害死自己吗？”

“镜像大师有个炸弹。”克拉克说。“韦恩塔被劫持期间，布鲁斯·韦恩胸前就绑着这种没法拆除的炸弹。人类不可能从那种爆炸中活下来，我不会让这种事发生在闪电侠身上。你还记得那艘飞艇吗？布莱尼亚克事件之后的那个周一？你也没法拆除那个炸弹，那也是小丑的设计之一。”

蝙蝠侠的声音仍旧只比耳语高那么一点。“你差点死了。”

“谢了，老爹。我听说干这一行都会这样。”他的表情强硬起来。“还是说你觉得我从来没注意到你身上那些伤口、淤青还有断裂的肋骨？我有X视线的。”

蝙蝠侠什么也没说。

克拉克在寂静中坐立不安。“老实说，我没想到这真的有用。”他开玩笑说。

“什么？”

“字面意义上的信仰飞跃。”

“我就直说了，”蝙蝠侠的语气平淡得有些危险，“除了心甘情愿地冲进氪石和炸弹的组合陷阱之外，你还跳过了两百多英里的距离，却不知道自己能否在最后的着陆速度下活下来？”

克拉克退缩了。“好吧，你要是这么说的话……”

蝙蝠侠现在绝对想掐死他。

莱斯利把头探了进来。“闪电侠跟我说你醒了。”

克拉克把腿放在床边，伸了个懒腰。“我可以走了吗？”

“你是认真的吗？”蝙蝠侠出奇地愤怒，这场面甚至让汤普金斯医生都僵在了原地。“你看上去就像刚从木材切割机里出来一样。”

“我很快就会好了。”克拉克说。“还记得上次吗？我只是需要一个周末休养生息，然后就一切正常了。”

蝙蝠犹豫了一下。“你整个周末都在昏迷。现在是周一下午。”

克拉克感到一阵突然的寒意。“可能只是需要一些阳光。”他说。

“你已经在太阳能床上躺了三天了。”莱斯利说。

“真正的阳光。”

“超人——”

克拉克目不转睛地盯着自己的手。突然，他从桌子上抓起一把钢制的手术刀，划过自己的手臂。他听见莱斯利倒吸了一口凉气。

血在伤口上淤积，不断滴向地板。那点疼痛几乎已经不算什么了。

他的激光视线无法启动。他的X视线衰退了。他的超级听力失去了控制，声音忽大忽小。克拉克试图飘起来，能离地一英寸就好——但他做不到。

“我飞不起来。”他嘶哑地说。“我没法……我不能……”

他把手术刀紧紧地握在手里，但只感觉到刀片深深地划进他的皮肤，而不是碎成金属碎屑。有人掰开他的手指，把刀拔了出来，但克拉克只是看着更多的血滴在地板上。

他曾经也“正常”过。他在高中时生活在那样一个小镇上——充斥着大量氪石，以及被放射性流星雨孕育出的超能力者，所以虽然很少见，但能量总归会有耗尽的时候。然而，克拉克脆弱的青少年时代已经过去很久了。他的不可战胜和飞行能力已经——在各种意义上——成了他的标志性特征。令人欣慰的是，他知道自己总是得不断测量他的超级力量，调整他的超级速度，他似乎拥有不知疲倦的储备。而且，就算他在极少数情况下能量不足，他也只需要简简单单地晒晒太阳，充充电。

他短促的呼吸变成了喘息，他的视线开始闪烁。蝙蝠侠突然出现在他眼前，太近了，总是太近了，克拉克试着站起来。

“卡尔。看着我。卡尔。”

走开，他条件反射般地想，试图用颤抖的膝盖和发麻的双脚站起来。但他的腿动不了。

走开。别看我。求你了。

“两分钟内，一切就都会好的。”蝙蝠侠跪在他身边。“我不会离开你的。”

克拉克盲目地伸出手去，接着，一只没戴手套的手——是蝙蝠侠的手——抓住了他的。他在有限的视野里盯着那只手，感觉着它的重量，还有皮肤的质地。他把那只手贴在额头上。蝙蝠侠的手掌粗糙、温暖，而且真实，克拉克如释重负地抽泣着。

他的呼吸最终平稳下来，颤抖着恢复到平常的节奏，但他没有——他不能——放开那只手。

“我没想到你会惊恐发作。”蝙蝠侠在克拉克不再喘息之后喃喃地说。汤普金斯医生已经走了。

克拉克感到十分羞愧，他说：“我也没想到。”他又颤抖地呼吸了几下，平静地承认：“我已经有一阵子不是超人了。”

“你永远是超人。”

克拉克悲伤地笑了笑。“超人没有超能力就不是超人。”

“这从来都不是能力的事。”蝙蝠侠说着，握紧了他的手。克拉克垂下眼眸，这样蝙蝠侠就不会看到他畏缩的样子了。他们一同站着，克拉克擦了把脸。他的脸颊上带着眼泪。他真希望地板能打开，把他吸到太空里去。

“卡尔。”

克拉克不愿意看他，但蝙蝠侠伸出了另一只手，把他的头转过来。他们差不多高，克拉克意识到，两人都不必俯身或是绷直身体来面对对方，他们平等地交汇着目光。

“如果我不仅仅是我的蝙蝠镖，约翰·斯图尔特不仅仅是他的灯戒，那么你也就不只是你的超级速度、飞行能力和刀枪不入。”

但克拉克退却了，嘴巴抿在一起。“人们需要的不只是……我自己。”

“人们都是白痴。他们不知道自己需要什么。”

克拉克去清理他的伤口，但蝙蝠侠把他的手拂开，为他清理。

看着蝙蝠侠大惊小怪的样子，克拉克低声说：“我退出后，神奇女侠会是个很好的团队领袖。”他无视了他心中有多痛苦。蝙蝠侠脱下另一只手套，在克拉克的前臂上压上莱斯利准备的长绷带。他的触碰出乎意料地温柔。“我的意思是，过去几周她表现得很好，她是团队里第二……好吧，现在是最强大的那个了，弱点也最少。她聪明、果断、富有同情心……再说了，她也没有秘密身份要保护，所以，她会有更多的时间来负责——”

“别说了。”蝙蝠侠已经包扎好了伤口，把手拿开了。“是的，神奇女侠一直是个很棒的团队领袖，但在你没有竭尽全力去赢达尔文奖*①时，你也一样。正义联盟不是由超能力者领导和组成的，否则，你为什么一直想招募我？”

【注①：达尔文奖，颁给如下人群：通过愚蠢的方式自我毁灭，从而将自己的基因移除出基因库，保证了人类的繁衍，约等于作死。】

“我不像你，”克拉克说，“你是……一个蝙蝠形状的忍者。而我要是没有超级力量、超级速度和刀枪不入的话，我就只是……”一无是处，小丑的声音说。“我已经拖累整个队伍两次了。我的‘洞察力’让闪电侠被绑架了，还让你被射伤了。我的能力只剩下X视线和超级听力，还只有一半时间管用。除此之外，我的上一段感情只维持了不到一个星期。就算作为一个普通人，我也过得没什么生机。”

蝙蝠侠的声音很坚定。“你不该因为这些就决定离开联盟，卡尔。首先，这可能是暂时的——”

“我的肺里，我的血液里，还有我的皮肤里都是氪石。”克拉克低声说。“我现在就能在嘴里尝到它。”他咽了口唾沫，喉咙刺痛。“我在咖啡馆里对你说谎了。自从那次爆炸后，我的情况一直在恶化，而不是好转。”

“那是因为你已经两次暴露在氪石下，并且拒绝休息，还不听我的话。我告诉过你了，待在原地，或者至少呼叫后援——”

“我才应该是你的后援！”克拉克喊道。

一瞬间，他觉得自己要哭了。蝙蝠侠伸手去扶他，克拉克意识到他不用费力就能靠过去——

他逃走了。蝙蝠侠没有追上。

 

 

回到公寓后，克拉克在冰箱前来回踱步。

“你的能力没有保障，这对谁都没好处，”他喃喃自语，“所以，你不能再待在正义联盟里了，而且你也不能做超人了。但你依然是个记者，你必须去帮你的朋友。你需要做点有用的事，查清这个案子。”

但联盟里已经有神谕和蝙蝠侠负责调查了。

“别去想他们。”克拉克闭着眼睛，命令自己。“想想你能做些什么。你能做点什么具体的事去帮他们呢？”

他在《星球日报》的办公桌抽屉里还搁着慈善舞会的邀请函。在克拉克去参加的那些年里，莱克斯总是在密室里举行他那些别有用心的商务会议。在那里，武器、毒品、技术、金钱还有政治权力，都能像鸡毛蒜皮一样被交易。克拉克参加了其中一次集会，那是他在莱克斯身边的最后一晚。

到他上床睡觉的时候，克拉克已经有了一个行动计划：他要潜入慈善舞会，找到莱克斯在正义联盟身上布局的证据，同时躲开莱克斯、布鲁斯·韦恩、赛琳娜·凯尔，还得躲开纵欲狂欢。

他买了一套剪裁考究的深色西装，价格很贵，看上去很时髦。到了周五晚上，他就把该写的文章全都写完了。慈善晚会的当晚，他确认自己的新通讯器已经关了（这是第五十次了），取下胳膊上的绷带（手术刀造成的伤口很浅，已经结了痂），然后坐出租车去了莱克斯极其豪华的‘乡间宅第’：一座坐落于大都会郊区的豪宅，可以看到壮观的天际线。

克拉克向门口的保镖递出了邀请函和身份证，但那一身肌肉的人墙几乎看都没看。“卢瑟先生在台球室等你。”

秘密行动到此为止了。剩下的客人被领进了舞厅（里面有一排排免费润滑油的瓶子和一碗碗的安全套），克拉克则跟着侍者穿过餐厅（安全套和润滑油）、客厅（更多的安全套和润滑油）还有图书馆（拼字游戏板）。最后，他被请进了游戏室，房间中央是台球桌，墙上挂满了卢瑟家族狩猎的战利品。

莱克斯正在码球，准备开打。“你来的正是时候，克拉克。拿支球杆吧。”

克拉克双臂交叉，靠着墙，站在被制成标本的灰熊旁边。“我真的没心情。”

莱克斯在瞄准他的第一杆。这次交谈有点不对劲，克拉克明显感觉到他已经被压制了。不过无论如何，他最好还是跟上莱克斯的攻势，虽然他一点策略也没有。任何软弱的迹象都会立刻导致无情的败北。

“你的那些军火商呢？还是说晚一会儿你会在图书馆和他们见面，一起决定推翻卡兹尼亚政府*②要花多少钱？”

【注②：卡兹尼亚Kaznia，DCAU中虚构出来的巴尔干地区国家，曾被汪达尔·萨维奇统治，在动画正联和无限正联中出现过。】

莱克斯摇了摇头。“我知道你不会相信我，但我已经不再经营毒品和武器了。今年以来，我所做的一切都是完全合法的。”

克拉克假装在考虑他的意图。“你是对的，我不相信你。”

莱克斯毫不费力地将球射入右边的角袋。他脸上得意的笑令人不安。

“比如，解释一下和企鹅人的交易。”克拉克说。“你给他氪石，他设法去除掉超人。他失败了，所以你对镜像大师也做了同样的尝试。这是怎么回事？”

“你的记者直觉怎么说？”莱克斯问，眼睛还盯着台球。

克拉克仔细地观察着他。“在机器人入侵时，你看到了粉碎的氪石对超人的影响。你决定看看能不能用爆炸来重现这种效果。首先，从数量开始。”

“是的。”

“然后，经过一段预定好的恢复期——跟之前的条件保持一致。”

“于是我就发现了这个方法——摧毁超人最简单的方式就是往他脸上吹一把氪石粉尘，然后坐下来，看着。”

克拉克感到恶心。“既然你和他玩够了，你要杀了他吗？”

“重点从来都不在于杀了他。”右边的角袋迎来了另一次完美的进洞，桌上只剩下黑色的八号球了。“我只是想让他知道我可以杀了他。只要我想。或者，用官方的说法是，政府可以杀了他。右上角。”

他打进了最后一球，干净利落。

“我怀疑我们的政府是否会公开批准这样的行为——针对一个公众人物的折磨和谋杀未遂，尽管他是个外星移民。”克拉克干巴巴地说。

卢瑟耸耸肩。“也许不是所有政府部门。但在国土安全部，怎么多疑都不过分。”

克拉克的手开始颤抖。“你有国土安全部的批准去雇佣罪犯，绑架别人……就为了杀死超人？”

“义警也是罪犯，”莱克斯指责道，“他们不过是拥有超能力的伪君子。美国政府已经厌倦了这些不受约束的特工们四处乱跑，重新定义他们的规则。所以，他们需要一个终止开关。当然了，只是作为后备选项，而他们雇佣了我来做这项工作。现在，超人已经在我这儿排上了号。火星人就是下一个，接着是鹰女，然后是神奇女侠。在那之后，我会解决闪电侠、绿灯侠还有蝙蝠侠。”莱克斯又把球重新码了起来。“蝙蝠侠是最简单的那个。没有超能力，只有几乎无穷无尽的蝙蝠镖、爪钩和少年炮灰。”

“你忘了他那辆性感的车了。”

终于，这句话让莱克斯开始直视他，克拉克看到压抑的愤怒和类似饥渴的东西对准了他。

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”他问，“你找到了一种合法的方式策划并实施多起谋杀，我是不是该对此印象深刻？”

“这不是很明显吗？”莱克斯把球码进架子里。“我知道你就是超人。”他眼中燃烧着灼热的火焰，但克拉克没法移开视线。“诚然，沃勒不得不告诉我，但她说出来的时候，我只是觉得自己的直觉被证实了。现在我终于知道，你是怎么从斯莫维尔的那场车祸里活下来的了。”他递出一根球杆。“那么，超人，现在你愿意陪我玩了吗？”

克拉克咽了口唾沫，发现自己口干舌燥。莱克斯知道他的秘密——谋划他的死亡，站在《星球日报》的办公室里，温暖的呼吸打在克拉克脸上——这揭开了他们之间一直悬挂着的面纱。克拉克的头脑比几周以来清醒了许多。他摘下眼镜，挺直肩膀，与莱克斯的眼睛对视，恰好看到了对方正在放大的瞳孔。莱克斯突然兴奋的样子深入他的骨髓。这让克拉克感觉自己是赤裸的，被物化了，总的来说很不舒服。

莱克斯向他走了一步，克拉克从心底升起了一个想法：不管付出什么代价，他都要保护自己的朋友不受伤害。

“你是在威胁我不要插手你的私事吗？”

“没有。这只是美国政府进行的一项试验。只要你还保持活跃，我就能合法地找出你的弱点，而且如果有必要的话，也可以利用它们”

“如果我解散联盟，你会伤害其他人吗？”

莱克斯离得很近，他的声音像某种温柔的爱抚，让克拉克退缩了。“我向你保证，美国政府也向你保证，如果联盟消失，试验就会中止。”

克拉克犹豫了一下。“莱克斯，”他说着，褪去了自己超人的外壳，“我没有超能力了。”

卢瑟眼中闪过惊讶的光芒。“所以，粉尘并不只是暂时抑制你的能力。”他听起来很失望。

克拉克解开衬衫。他里面没有穿超人的制服，如果他再也不能飞去营救别人，穿制服看起来就有些多余了。谜语人手杖造成的淤青和炸弹爆炸留下的伤口在他胸前依然清晰可见。

卢瑟看起来很挫败。“那么，我得把你的威胁等级再定低一些。”一声叹息。“现在你只是个普通人了。没有你那些秘密，你都不算是个特别有趣的人。”

克拉克什么也没说。

房间里的紧张，还有期待，都一并消失了。莱克斯弯下腰去打他刚码好的球。“警告你俱乐部里的其他成员，除非他们跟着你提前退休，否则我会一直追着他们不放。”

如同之前所有的干扰一样，莱克斯解开了克拉克·肯特身上的谜题，打败了超人，随后对两者都失去了兴趣。这就是他的方式，克拉克在其他人身上已经见识过他的手段。不知为什么，他从来没有想象过莱克斯会对他感到厌倦。尽管经历了这么多年的沉默和苦涩，某种陈旧的、已经被遗忘的东西还是令他的胸口隐隐作痛。

他机械地戴上眼镜，离开了这个昏暗的房间。聚会正进入高潮，人们纷纷涌向露台和花园。这已经不是第一次了，克拉克发觉自己站在一堵看不见的墙里：在墙之外，是幸福的无知，是直白的欲望，是享有特权的人在跳舞、喝酒、大笑；而他站在这一边，只能看着他们，保护他们。他意识到，在某种意义上，自己也在等待着……

“克拉克？”

神终于正式宣告死亡。克拉克转过身去，面向布鲁斯——他的胳膊上没有赛琳娜·凯尔，所以她可能正在别处等他——然后朝相反的方向离开了。

布鲁斯走到他面前。“克拉克。”他正在打量克拉克剪裁考究的深色裤子和外套，有些惊讶。“西装不错。”

“现在不是时候。”

尖锐的目光与他的眼神相遇。“在找莱克斯？”

“其实，我刚刚才见过他。”

布鲁斯的嘴角抽动了一下。“我是不是该问问他是否还活着，还是说这会让我也变成从犯？”

“他会活着去毁掉别人的生活。”克拉克说着，绕过布鲁斯·韦恩和他身上迷人的古龙水气息。“让一下。”

“克拉克。求你了。”

布鲁斯的话让他停下了脚步，克拉克讨厌这种感觉。“怎么了？”

“我和赛琳娜之间不是那种关系。我们只是朋友。”克拉克没有回答，布鲁斯补充说：“就像你和露易丝·莱恩那样。”

克拉克对此无话可说。他仔细端详着地毯，因为没有什么更安全的东西能让他盯着看了。另一个房间里的情侣们已经开始在沙发上凝为一体了。

“我不是……我不是大家想的那种花花公子，但那是种很有效的伪装。”布鲁斯解释说，“赛琳娜帮我维持这种人设，而我也帮她塑造富有的社交名媛形象。她并不是真的有钱，也没有名流血统，但我可以确保所有合适的聚会都会邀请她。作为交换，她也要保证我浪子和无赖的虚名不被遗忘。或者说，就像实际情况那样，别让它成真。”

“那为什么你们两个会需要这种名声呢？”

“我们有自己的理由。”布鲁斯叹了口气。“我不想对你说谎，克拉克，但我不能告诉你真相。对不起。”

克拉克闭上了眼睛。

该死。

有多少次，他都是这种谈话的另一方？有多少次，他希望有人能相信他？

“好吧，”他平静地说，“我相信你。”

他看到布鲁斯松了一口气，肩膀放松下来，他感觉自己的脉搏加快了。“我也有秘密。总有一天，我想告诉你。”在他能告诉布鲁斯的时候——等超人死了，联盟解散了，莱克斯·卢瑟不再对他们感兴趣，而克拉克·肯特能够安心地拥有一份真实的、正常的生活，和一个真实的、令人兴奋的男朋友一起。“但——”

“但不是现在，”布鲁斯嘶哑地说，“现在还不行。”

他们仍然站在距彼此不远的地方。克拉克看着布鲁斯向前迈了一步，然后犹豫了一下。

“关于超人……”这会儿，布鲁斯的声音让他失望了。“我不是……我为我在餐厅，在比伯家说的那些话道歉。他并不傲慢。”

“不，他就是傲慢。”克拉克一厢情愿地说，“但我很感激你有这样的看法。”

“很抱歉我吻了他。”

克拉克耸耸肩。“不能怪你，”他尽可能轻松地说，“我们当时又没在约会，所以你不算是出轨。再说了，似乎每个人都对超人有兴趣。”

他们的目光交汇，克拉克忘了如何呼吸。“感觉就像是在出轨。”布鲁斯低声说。克拉克能听到他声音中粗糙的棱角。“我希望他是你。”

克拉克不记得自己动了，但转眼间布鲁斯就在他怀里了。布鲁斯的古龙水闯进他的肺里，手放在他的腰间，嘴唇狂野地侵入他的唇齿之间。有那么一会儿，他以为自己能再度飞起来。这感觉太过熟悉——他的胃开始下沉，他的心脏不断收紧，他无所畏惧地放任自己坠落。他颤抖着，为这熟悉的感觉而感到十分无力，他听到布鲁斯雷鸣般的心跳在他的血液中砰砰作响。

他自由了。

“我们离开这儿吧。”克拉克喘息着说，他们终于放开彼此，呼吸着新鲜空气。

“我们并不需要离开。”布鲁斯说着，把下巴转向了露台。已经有六个人在——

“我有着非常严格的‘不纵欲’原则。”

布鲁斯看上去十分调皮。“你明明告诉我纵欲狂欢很有趣。”

“别提那通愚蠢的电话了。”克拉克低吼着说，脸颊开始发烫。作为回应，布鲁斯温柔地吻了他，用嘴唇抚平他眉间的皱纹，填补他下巴上的裂缝，最后在他的嘴角停了下来。克拉克抓了一瓶润滑油和一把安全套，领着布鲁斯穿过大厅，上了楼，进入一间客房。

“真不敢相信我们要在这儿做这个，”克拉克抱怨着，扯开了他的领带，“我的标准可是很高的，至少曾经是。”

布鲁斯的笑容十分甜蜜，但让他喉咙发紧。“我们也可以试着去你家。”他吻了克拉克耳后的敏感部位，让克拉克战栗起来。“但我觉得我们开不了多远就会——”

克拉克一只手滑向布鲁斯的裤子，接着听到布鲁斯结结巴巴地停下了口中的话。他开始去拉布鲁斯的背带，另一只手扯开他的衬衫。

布鲁斯呻吟着吻了他的嘴唇。他成功将克拉克的衣服褪到了腰上。

“对不起，”他低声说，“对不起。”布鲁斯的嗓音粗砺，低沉的喉音听起来有些耳熟，但克拉克没空注意这个，他正忙着去啄布鲁斯的脖子，以及拽掉布鲁斯的裤子。“对不起，我不能告诉你——”

克拉克轻哼着把他推倒在床上。布鲁斯眨着眼睛，赤裸着身体，重重地仰面倒了下去。克拉克脱掉袜子和内衣，跨坐在他身上，而布鲁斯还打算张口继续道歉。克拉克逼近他面前，目露凶光。

“我相信你，”他说，“好吗？无论是什么我都相信你。”他吞了口唾沫，稍微拉开了点距离。“不管你的秘密是什么，都不会比我的更糟……”

布鲁斯撑起身，把一只温暖的手放在克拉克脸上，用拇指描摹着他嘴唇的轮廓。“我也相信你。”他低声说，然后把克拉克拉向他，吻了上去。

 

 

第二天早上，克拉克坐着韦恩的豪华轿车回到了自己的公寓，用充裕的时间洗了个舒服的澡，然后用泽塔射线传送到了瞭望塔，向联盟报告最新的情况。所有人都到达会议室之后，他第一时间就告诉了大家他和卢瑟的不快会面。

蝙蝠侠在克拉克说完后第一个开了口。“有传言说阿曼达·沃勒正在召集一些终身监禁的犯人，组建一支队伍帮她干脏活。显然，她拓展了业务范围。”

“这还不是全部，”克拉克补充说，“卢瑟……认识我。”

“比如，像读过《圣经》的那种认识你？”闪电侠打趣道。

克拉克正看着蝙蝠侠，他只听到了一声敲击，还有鹰女低声的威胁，以及闪电侠的咕哝：“就是开个玩笑而已，别这样嘛。”

“他知道我的秘密身份。”克拉克澄清说。“我告诉他我已经没有超能力了。”

闪电侠咯咯地笑了起来。就连约翰·斯图尔特的肩膀也稍稍放松下来。

“然后他就相信了？”鹰女笑着说。

“是的。”克拉克深吸了一口气。“因为这是真的。”

他仍然记得那种感觉——他站在台球室里，被卢瑟家族的狩猎战利品们包围，面对自己即将到来的毁灭：他必须保护自己的朋友。如果这意味着他要放下自尊，完全退出这场比赛，那么他愿意这么做。也许布鲁斯对超人的评价是对的——说他很傲慢，当然了——但作为没有超能力又认真工作的记者克拉克·肯特，他没法承受自私或轻率的后果。他没有能力支撑任何鲁莽的行动。他不得不尽快适应，去做一个不再需要超人——也不再需要成为超人的人。

整个队伍也会适应这一点。现在，他们看上去很震惊，也许还有点害怕。但如果有——比如，有像神奇女侠这么厉害的人来掌舵，加上蝙蝠侠和其他人的保驾护航，联盟即使没有他也会继续生存并发展壮大的。

克拉克缓慢地、轻轻地吸了一口气。“我已经下了卢瑟的紧急名单，”他继续说，“他会先瞄准外星人，然后是超能力者。蝙蝠侠排在最后。”

“所以……”鹰女皱起了眉头，“他想先干掉能力最强的人——”

“——来打击我们的士气。”克拉克表示赞同。“但这是行不通的。”

“到目前为止，看起来挺能行得通的。”闪电侠嘟囔道。

“他已经犯了第一个错误，”克拉克说，“可能还是最糟糕的那个。”他声音里的笑意都藏不住了。“你们能猜到吗？”

约翰回答了他。“他低估了蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克冲他眨了下眼睛。“正确。”

“那这对我们到底意味着什么？”神奇女侠问。

“这意味着，”蝙蝠侠说，“超人和我还有时间想出一个计划，而你们作为‘大鱼’去分散他的注意力。”

“等等，我？计划？我不知道行不行。”克拉克小心翼翼地说，他在鹰女旁边坐下。“我的策略最近一直没什么用。”

“好吧，也许你应该事先告诉我……”

“我们就全交给你们俩了。”鹰女把脸凑到蝙蝠侠和克拉克中间，打断了他们的对话。“有什么需要就呼叫我们。”

“好的。还有火星猎人。”尚恩望了一眼克拉克，满怀期待。“因为卢瑟说他的下一个目标是你，所以我希望你待在瞭望塔上，远离危险，直到我们找到解决的办法。”

“我会留在这里，超人。”尚恩答应道。大家都站了起来，其他人都去了泽塔通道，火星猎人朝监测站走去。

现在只剩蝙蝠侠和超人还站在房间里。

“我必须要问一下，”等其他人的脚步声消失后，蝙蝠侠说，“你到底是怎么让卢瑟告诉你这些的？”

克拉克耸了耸肩，说：“他想当面羞辱我。告诉我他打败了我。”

他差不多都能听到蝙蝠大脑在运转的声音。“他是……昨晚告诉你的？”

“是的。”

“在你参加慈善舞会的时候？”

“是的。”克拉克歪着头。“这有关系吗？”

“你有看到其他人吗，在你……见卢瑟的时候？”蝙蝠侠试探着问。

克拉克皱起眉毛。“没有。好吧，见到了我男朋友。”

“就是和你分手的那个？”

“对。是的。”克拉克说，努力不让令人尴尬的大笑出现在自己脸上。“我们昨晚复合了。至少，我觉得我们复合了。我们并没有特意去谈论这件事，因为——”

“因为？”

克拉克摆动着他的眉毛。

“啊。”

“唔，我们确实谈了几句，”克拉克承认，“但没有什么是和……”

“和这场对话有关。”

克拉克情不自禁。“你确定你不需要我事无巨细地告诉你吗，蝙蝠？”

他满意地看着蝙蝠侠的下巴放松下来。

经过艰巨的努力，克拉克才抑制住了进一步揶揄蝙蝠的冲动。“在我离开卢瑟那挂着自然界历史的台球室后，我在走廊里遇到了我男朋友，”他回忆道，“而且，实际上，原来他晚上的约会并不是真正的约会，所以……”

蝙蝠看上去一动不动，克拉克觉得他都像是用黑色大理石雕出来的。

“我知道我要离开联盟了，我已经没有超能力了。”克拉克解释说。“莱克斯刚刚承诺了不再来烦我。我意识到这么久以来第一次，我终于可以过一次正常的生活，做一个普通人。我还可以和某个人在一起，不用再担心我会把他们置于危险境地。”

“但是，逃跑和躲藏并不是长久之计，这没法保护联盟，甚至都没法保护他。假装这一切都不曾发生……这并不能保证你们的安全。我也会和你们一起对抗沃勒和莱克斯还有美国政府，如果有必要的话。”他叹了口气。“我不能就这么停止做超……我不能停止帮助别人。我能做的可能有限，但我必须尽力而为。所以，我要继续战斗，帮助你们，做点什么。在这一切都结束之后，在我们解决了莱克斯和沃勒之后，我会告诉他我是……我曾经是……超人。然后他就可以决定是否值得为我冒这个险。”他有点坐立不安。蝙蝠侠仍然没有任何反应。“然后我也想告诉你，关于我不穿制服的时候是谁。如果你不介意的话。”

这似乎触动了蝙蝠的神经。“我？”

“你。”克拉克说着，微微一笑。“抱歉，我以前表现得可能不够明显，但我真的挺喜欢你的。你与众不同，脾气古怪，你关心每一个人，尤其是你的孩子们和队友。甚至还包括那些忘恩负义、傲慢自大的超级英雄们，即使他们直呼你的名字，无视你的建议，还以身涉险……你差不多关心这世界上的一切。对不起，不过，我很感激你。而且，我想告诉你我脱下制服的时候是谁，因为我不当超人后，我还是希望我们能继续做朋友。因为我信任你。”

蝙蝠侠看着他，就好像之前从没见过他似的。“克拉克·肯特。”他突然说，就像揭开了某个秘密。

克拉克咽了口唾沫。“他怎么了？”

蝙蝠侠什么也没说，他的嘴还是微微张着。

“恐怕他已经有主了，”克拉克小心翼翼地说，“以防你还对他感兴趣。”

“这几率有多大？”蝙蝠侠听起来并不惊讶，也没有不高兴。“你们俩昨晚都泡到男朋友了？这好像非常不可能发生。”

“唔，巨数法则表明，一件不大可能发生的事在一千个随机事件中的概率是百分之六十三点二。”克拉克说着，举起手去推鼻子上那副并不存在的眼镜。紧接着，他捋了下前额那撮不听话的卷发，又清了清嗓子，试图来掩饰这个动作。“考虑到这一点，平均来说，人的大脑一生中会遇到不计其数的刺激，但总是更倾向于有选择地去关注那些突出的事件，而不是不起眼的那些，这其实不是……”他声音越来越小。

蝙蝠侠看着他，就像……实际上，他的表情难以形容。也许是疑惑的喜爱，又或者是喜欢的怀疑。不管怎样，克拉克都能感觉到他的脸颊在慢慢变热。

“怎么了？”他警觉地问道。

蝙蝠侠避开了他的目光。“没什么。”克拉克看到他的喉咙动了动。最后，蝙蝠侠叹了口气，说：“你打算怎么对付卢瑟？”

克拉克迅速眨了眨眼。“哦对。”他身体前倾，“我想让你调查一下沃勒的背景，看看这件事里她和国土安全部到底有多大关联。即使对美国政府来说，这件事也有点太阴暗了。”

“你认为卢瑟在说谎？”

“不，但是……我有一种预感……”克拉克皱起眉头。

“又在棉花糖里翻找你的思维了？”

“唯一比我腿还要慢的就是我的脑子。”克拉克抱怨道。“我希望，至少心智的下降是暂时的。”

“你听起来确实好多了。”

“因为我跟人上床了。”克拉克打趣道。他满意地看着蝙蝠抽搐了一下，怒视着他。这让克拉克很好奇，也许，街头巷尾流传的那些关于蝙蝠侠和猫女的闲话只是说说而已。蝙蝠似乎很容易就会被他的暗示吓到。

“我是说，”蝙蝠侠低吼，“你听起来更脚踏实地了，考虑到目前你还有一些……问题。”

“我害怕让人们失望，因为我不再是超人了。”克拉克承认。“但如果因为我不敢承认自己的弱点，从而导致你——导致整个团队都出事的话，那感觉就更糟了。”

“我会不惜一切代价保护你们，不管这意味着我要把自己训练成一个痴迷蝙蝠的忍者，还是完全退出前线。”他叹了口气。“对不起，我又自说自话了。我们没时间说这个了。我会盯着——”

“还有时间。”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来有些压抑。“我不介意多听听。”

克拉克摇了摇头。“你不必来解决我的崩溃，你有自己的问题要处理。”

蝙蝠侠语气更坚定了，说：“我说了我不介意。”

“……哦？”

“对你来说，这是件好事——有一个可以聊天的人，一个你可以分享想法的人。”

“哦。”

“因为这样，就总会有人阻止你做特别愚蠢的事。”

“好吧。”

“或者，在你去做那些极其愚蠢的事时，会有人陪你一起去。因为至少，他能陪着你，帮你把你那些糟糕的决定带来的副作用降到最低。”

蝙蝠侠的演讲似乎到此结束。

克拉克目瞪口呆地看着他。“谢谢你，……伙计。你真是……了不得。”

他们之间是一个意味深长的停顿。

“‘了不得’？‘伙计’？你认真的吗？”

克拉克举起双手。“我没想到我们还会有这种时刻。前一分钟还是‘你是个白痴，卡尔，振作起来’而下一秒就变成了‘哦，没关系，把你的秀发披散下来，这样我那突如其来的同情心所带来的微风就能让它飘动起来——’”

“这夸张过头了——对我提议的本质和你头发的长度来说都是。”

“你是个傻瓜。”

“你是个混蛋。”

“你真是个爱管闲事的老爹。”

“而你是个白痴大个童子军。”

克拉克开始咯咯笑了起来。过了一会儿，他说：“顺便说一句，我也一样。如果你想谈谈你的案子或者私事……这倒是提醒了我，你们之间怎么样了，你和夜——”

蝙蝠侠站了起来。“我会更加密切地关注沃勒和她的附属机构。罗宾会去调查国土安全部。”

克拉克翻了个白眼。“真好。你让一个十岁的孩子去破解政府的密码？”

“他十三岁了。这对他来说是个很好的练习。”

克拉克窃笑。“真是个好爸爸。”

“闭嘴，童子军。”

蝙蝠侠走了，克拉克步子迈得很慢，在下到机库的时候已经在脑海里列出了一个清单：阻止卢瑟。找到并摧毁氪石。以及，和蝙蝠侠碰拳。

然后在午餐时带布鲁斯出去吃派喝咖啡，这一次，要一直握着他的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：
> 
> 对那些难以想象蝙蝠侠和人碰拳的人，我只提供这个：  
>    
> 


	8. 小镇的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有较多Clex过去式描写，介意请慎重阅读。

星期一，在克拉克悠闲地走进办公室时，露易丝正在翻找她桌子上的一摞摞文件。“你看到我的海德堡笔记了吗？”

“没有。”克拉克也加入她的行列。“笔记本还是活页本？如果是最近的，它们应该在比较靠上的位置。”他只花了两分钟就掌握了露易丝以沉积物为基础的整理模式。

“它们不在。”露易丝嘟囔道。“完美，太他妈完美了。还有一个小时我就要去采访莱克斯·卢瑟了。我彻底完了。”

克拉克把外套和包扔到桌子上，开始筛拣她的文件。“它们写了什么？”

“在斯莫维尔工厂发生的神秘事件。”露易丝语调平平，同时把一堆已经翻过的笔记挪到了她的椅子上。“官方的说法是，为了提高生产效率，工厂正在扩建，但那座工厂已经有快十年没生产过农业设备和化肥了。现在和之前的所有员工都签过保密协议，所以，外面没人知道那儿到底发生了什么。海德堡是我唯一的线人，他为莱克斯集团工作了几十年，结果因为他们进行的实验得了癌症，现在已经病入膏肓了。他冒着一切风险说出了真相，可我却找不到他的证词。”

“你不是经常用手机给采访录音吗？”克拉克试着问，他把自己的外套拿开，在桌子上腾出地方来放更多露易丝没分类的文件。

“我的手机上周不见了，我只好又买了一个新的。”

克拉克的脖子后面一激灵。“露易丝，”他说，“取消这次采访。”

露易丝垂下肩膀，停下了拉抽屉的动作。“反正，现在去采访也没有意义了。”

“我们去见见海德堡吧。”

“‘我们’？”

“对，”克拉克说，“几周以来，我好像一直处于某种……阴谋的边缘，我认为这可能与你的故事有关。”

露易丝眉头紧皱。“我有跟你说过抢我署名的后果吗？”

“我不会的，我保证。如果你想发表一篇文章，把闪电侠的绑架案和韦恩塔的谜语人事件联系起来的话，完全没问题。”

“那不是……”露易丝叹了口气，“我一直在追查发电站爆炸案里的氪石，一路查到了斯莫维尔，希望能揭露卢瑟是个腐败的商人。”她最后看了一眼桌上的文件，低声说：“我带你去见我的线人。但你嘴巴得严一点儿，我一直用化名来称呼他，因为我想保证他的安全。至少这样，他应该能安详地离去。”克拉克再次拿起他的外套，露易丝把包挎在肩上。“他在斯莫维尔医疗中心。”

“我来开车。”克拉克说，两人朝电梯走去。“在路上给我妈妈打个电话，告诉她我们要在农场过夜。”

 

 

厄尔·詹金斯*①——海德堡——此刻非常清醒。他们坐在他的床边，露易丝握住他的手，克拉克向他点了点头。

【注①：该角色出自电视剧《超人前传》，曾为肯特家的农场工作过，后来去了卢瑟集团的工厂工作。】

“很抱歉我又这么回来了，”露易丝说，“但我好像……找不到你的笔记了。”

詹金斯打量着克拉克。“你的朋友是谁？”

“这是克拉克·肯特，也是《星球日报》的记者。他是本地人，你可以信任他。”

“那个姓肯特的孩子？肯特农场的那个？”

“是的。”

“你以前不是跟莱克斯·卢瑟一起混吗？”

“我们都会犯错。”克拉克轻描淡写地说。

詹金斯似笑非笑，表情带着后悔与苦涩。“有些人犯的错更严重。”他审视着克拉克的脸。“我能帮你做些什么，肯特先生？”

“我和莱恩女士似乎一直在追查同一个案子，但起点完全相反。”克拉克解释说。“她提到你知道一些卢瑟收集氪石的事。”

詹金斯示意他关上门，然后调整了床边的遥控器，让自己坐直。克拉克和露易丝都拿出了自己的手机，调到录音模式。

“大概三十年前，我开始为莱克斯集团——那时它还叫卢瑟集团——工作。”詹金斯的声音听起来很疲惫，但十分坚定。“我是一名工程师，大多数时候是，但在这种价值数十亿的跨国企业里，你要是没点创新思维和积极性，就很难升迁。有人把我引荐给了莱昂内尔·卢瑟，并推荐我升职。但莱昂内尔对此另有提议。”詹金斯的眉毛拧在一起。“他说我可以去管理斯莫维尔的工厂，拿两倍的工资，只要我马上搬走，别问任何问题。我刚刚经历了一场糟糕的离婚，已经准备好迎接改变，而斯莫维尔看起来和其他地方一样好，所以，我接受了这份工作。”

“起初，那只是家普通的零部件工厂，主要生产收割机械。毕竟，这里是农业地区。我们装配联合收割机和拖拉机……还有间修理店，为购买我们品牌的客户服务。后来，我们被告知说要建造钻孔机，还有其他采矿工具。接着，我被要求派人搜寻整个堪萨斯，去寻找这些发光的绿色石头。”

“我们发现了很多这玩意儿。它们都被放在公司场地的仓库里。”

“在那之后，上面通知我们，让我们将工厂车间翻新成实验室。一队队穿着白大褂的人蜂拥而至，开始检验这些绿色石头，融化它们，跟其他化学物混合……他们开始在动物身上使用这种混合物。当时，大部分人都想辞职，但这不是那种你可以一走了之的工作。莱昂内尔·卢瑟确保了这一点。”

“官方的说法是，卢瑟集团正在进军化肥领域，而公司不能冒险让他们的核心机密成分被公之于众。不知怎么的，这让工厂的一部分变成了监狱这事看起来合情合理了：我们工人和管理者，还有科学家和安保人员都生活在那个大院里，吃饭在餐厅，喝水用厂里的井。周边的围栏上增设了带有射灯的岗哨，守卫都配着狙击步枪。在此期间，我们一直都暴露在这种神秘的陨石之下，我们并不知道，辐射能穿透储藏厂房的墙……”

“莱昂内尔·卢瑟死后，我们以为噩梦终于结束了。结果他的儿子更恶劣。”

“实验升级为人体测试。氪石被注入到实验对象的血管里，过滤到他们呼吸的空气中，掺进他们的食物和水里。实验结果令人担忧。所有实验对象都死了，但已经有足够多的人展现出了……超能力，这足以——在卢瑟看来——展开进一步的研究。”

“我没法描述我们目睹的现象。你得亲眼看看，才能相信我告诉你的其中一半。”

詹金斯做了几次深呼吸，继续说。

“实验对象的变化不仅仅是表面上的，陨石辐射改变了他们的DNA。大多数时候，他们的大脑没法迅速适应，处理不了这种极端的身体和心理的双重变化。人们一旦表现出任何超能力者的症状，便会马上发疯或是死去。最后一个，一个女孩，她死在我怀里。那时，她的头发已经掉光，眼睛也看不见了，她的皮肤呈现出深绿色，并且不断剥落。在最后的时刻，她对我道谢，感谢我跟她一起待在那个冰冷的房间里。我们给她下了毒，”他声音哽咽地说，“而她却在道谢。对我。”

“我们没有达到他想要的结果，莱克斯·卢瑟对此无比震怒。他引入了一批新的专家从头开始。他说他获得了一个独特的DNA序列，希望对其进行分析，这将会改变一切。这批新的科学家夜以继日地工作，他们的结果显然是有戏的。卢瑟给了他们更多样本，以及更多人体实验品。研究还在继续。”

“我刚才说过，我们存放氪石的仓库从来没有被真正地隔离过。几年之后，工厂的工人和科学家们都开始表现出辐射中毒的症状。人们的身体开始垮掉，或者偶尔，也会有人显现出新的、可怕的力量。毫无疑问，我们选择了反抗，大门也降了下去，就连警卫都加入了我们，因为他们也受到了辐射的影响。”

“我病得太厉害了，没有跑出工厂多远。事后证明，我的虚弱反而成了我活下来的关键：卢瑟命令镇子外的武装警卫射杀所有跑到河边的人。”

一阵颤抖的呼吸过后，詹金斯继续说道：“我们做了……可怕的事情。我们袖手旁观……我们那时很害怕。但现在我快死了，还有什么好怕的呢？”

露易丝低声说：“跟他说说卡德摩斯的事，厄尔。”

詹金斯把眼睛合上了片刻。“卡德摩斯是他们最新项目的名称。”他眨了几次眼，脸色苍白。“几年前，工厂有了新的资助者和供应方。她就是那个拿到了DNA的人，有好几个不同的来源——”

“一共七个。”克拉克心跳加速，声音却很平稳。

“是的。”詹金斯眉头紧皱。“你是怎么——”

“她叫什么名字？”

詹金斯舔了下嘴唇，苍白无力的眼睛黯淡下去，但克拉克已经知道他要说的名字是什么了。

“阿曼达·沃勒。”

 

 

玛莎·肯特看了一眼她的两位客人，发现两人正摇摇晃晃地向厨房走去，便赶紧把他们赶进了客厅。

“我在泡茶。”她宣布，“你们是要绿茶？红茶？还是乌龙？我买了这种韩国混酿茶，闻起来很不错。”

“绿茶就挺好的。”露易丝冒险瞥了克拉克一眼，眼神十分谨慎。“我们俩都要绿茶。”

玛莎回到厨房，小心翼翼地看了眼她的儿子。克拉克继续一言不发地坐着。

仅仅是抱着一杯热乎乎的茶就能让人心情舒畅。顶着他妈妈和他最好的朋友监视般的目光，克拉克抿了一小口。玛莎随后站了起来，拿上了她的钱包。

“我去买点吃的做晚饭。”她说，“应该不会超过半个小时，但也不保准。你们想喝的话，厨房里还有茶。”

露易丝朝她微笑。“谢谢，玛莎。”

“有什么需要就给我打电话。”她担忧地看了儿子最后一眼，离开了家。

露易丝一直坐在沙发对面的椅子上，她越过茶几，从克拉克手中拿走了那杯已经喝了一半的温茶。过了一会儿，她说：“跟我说说莱克斯吧。”

克拉克的反应几乎是无意识的。“他是个虐待狂。”这种侮辱没有任何情感投入，听起来更像是种平淡的陈述，而不是谴责。

“你们俩之间发生了什么？”

克拉克耸耸肩。“我们是朋友，然后我们约会了。这是个错误，所以我们分手了。”

“谁先提的分手？”

“我还以为这种问题更合凯特的口味呢。”克拉克厉声说，终于肯去看她的眼睛。他看到露易丝的下巴绷紧了。

“你是我的朋友，克拉克。”她平静地说，“而你现在不好受。我懂你，因为我第一次听完厄尔的故事后，也像你一样坐在那张沙发上，放任手中的茶凉掉，让玛莎为我担忧。”她停顿了一下。“你妈妈试图转移我的注意力，她谈论农场，谈论奶牛，跟我讲乔纳森的故事，还说到了你。但是，我不觉得这对你的情况有什么帮助。我不怎么了解卢瑟，对我来说，这整件事只是进一步证实了他是个真正的怪物。但对你来说……”她表情扭曲，“对你来说，这和你息息相关。”

克拉克什么也没说。

“你爱过他。”露易丝故意激他。

“爱他可没什么好处。”克拉克脱口而出，但立刻后悔自己没忍住开了口。

露易丝温柔地说：“这不是你的错，小镇来的。”

“不，这就是。”他嘶声说。他双手握拳，同时努力忍住想用拳头去捶打膝盖的冲动。“在他遇见我之前——”

他在学校里欺负布鲁斯·韦恩——一道愤怒的声线在他耳边低声回响，听起来就像蝙蝠侠——那是早在他来到斯莫维尔之前的事了。

“他的父亲待他很差劲。”露易丝争论道。“莱昂内尔·卢瑟对他就像老板对待一个不能开除的员工，而不是一个父亲在抚养他唯一的儿子。所有人都知道他们关系紧张，但没人去管，因为卢瑟家很有钱。是有这么一种观点，如果你很富有，虐待就不算数了。比如，当你买得起捷豹和耶鲁的学位时，谁还需要精神稳定呢？”

克拉克的双手在腿上握得几乎变了形，他紧闭着眼睛。

“莱克斯·卢瑟从小就明白，每个人都知道他父亲有虐待倾向，但没人在乎。所以，他到处鬼混，撞坏他的豪车，从大学退学，这样他就可以一路睡遍欧洲。后来他受到惩罚，被分配到这个位于堪萨斯的偏僻小镇，还是担任工厂经理这种糟糕的职位。那时，他撞见了一个青少年。字面意义上的‘撞’。用他的车。”

这让克拉克开了口。“你怎么会知道——”

露易丝打断了他的语无伦次。“这个差点被莱克斯杀死的乡下孩子救了他的命。此外，他没有要任何形式的奖励，也没有提出任何要求。他可爱又聪明，他也不在乎莱克斯是不是卢瑟家的人。他给了莱克斯曾经想从别人那里得到的一切：喜爱，接受，善意。所以，如果克拉克·肯特只有十六岁，还在上高中，比他年轻了整整九岁，他会怎么做呢？”

克拉克畏缩了。“我们没有——”

“你可能认为他很迷人，一个比你年长的男人，世故老成，受过良好教育，魅力四射，还相当英俊……而你是他的最爱。那感觉一定会令人飘飘然的。”

克拉克把目光移开。“我们那时还只是朋友。我当时正对别的人感兴趣。”

“那拉娜在舞会上甩了你之后，莱克斯等了多久才对你下手？”

剑拔弩张的沉默不断绷紧，直到令人无法忍受的境地。

“我们没有发生……肉体上的关系……直到我十八岁。”克拉克最后低声说。

“可那会儿你还是在上高中。确切来说，是高中最后一年途中。”

克拉克眼神呆滞，只是看着她。

“是在你父亲去世之前还是之后？”

在那之后是一个漫长又危险的停顿。

“之后，”克拉克平静地说，“他一直陪在我身边。”

露易丝咬牙切齿。“他利用了你，小镇来的。你那时还是个孩子。”

“法律上成年了。”

“十八岁和二十多岁是有区别的。”露易丝怒气冲冲地说。“他知道的。他在利用你的不谙世事和天性善良来满足自己的需求。你考上大都会大学之后，他有认真让你考虑过住宿舍吗？每天你要花多长时间在他乡下的‘房子’和城市校园之间往返？你有时间参加课外社团吗？他占用了你所有的空闲时间，你还能交到其他朋友吗？你在斯莫维尔的那些老朋友呢，高中毕业之后你又见过几个？”克拉克想要站起来，但露易丝抓住了他的胳膊。“他把你和所有人隔绝起来，让你依赖他，就像他依赖你那样。”

“我知道。”克拉克低声说，语气十分恼怒。“我知道，好吗？我花了好几年时间才弄明白，他没有……他从来没有……”他的肩膀耷拉下去。

露易丝放开手。“你们两个去了欧洲和亚洲度长假，去墨西哥、巴西和阿根廷过周末……在加拿大也待过几次。你们还至少飞去了阿拉斯加两次。”

“你想说什么，露易丝？”

“莱克斯非常慷慨，你身边的其他人都没法做到像他这样。”露易丝说。“那种奢华的生活是不是让你觉得自己还亏欠他？因为他似乎用这种方式收买了你？”

他很难抑制自己声音里的颤抖。“我不是因为他给我买了礼物才爱他的。”

如果不把超人的事告诉露易丝，他就永远没法解释从前对莱克斯刻骨铭心的感情。对其他所有人来说，克拉克在高中时差不多是个隐形人——友善，但并不有趣。只有莱克斯对他着迷：他喜欢和这个小镇农场里的男孩在一起，他认为克拉克·肯特本人就已经够特别的了。只是多年后，克拉克才意识到，莱克斯不过是对揭开他的秘密感兴趣——实际上他从来没有在乎过克拉克本人——这种认知让他心中的某种东西破裂了，每当他想起这件事，他都会感到呼吸困难。

“你还爱他吗？”

克拉克摇了摇头。

“但你为离开他而感到愧疚。即使他对你做了那些事。”

超人——这个形象正式出现后——为卢瑟提供了一张巨大的蓝图，里面有他曾经渴望的一切。超人享有的不是一个人的爱，而是大众的崇拜。他拥有力量——自从莱克斯意识到这种力量存在后便一直竭力追求的力量——而他让被爱和被需要看起来毫不费力。

“曾经有一个联合国议案，”克拉克低声说，“莱克斯试图获得世界各国领导人的青睐，好让议案通过。我撞见了他和——虽然是在人群里——和南赫拉西亚*②大使的一次会面。他想给对方提供莱克斯集团的武器科技来换取选票。”

【注②：赫拉西亚共和国，DC漫画中虚构出的亚洲国家，天然气资源丰富，初登场于漫画猛禽小队，在漫画少年正义联盟中也有出现。】

“联合国外星公民权丑闻。”露易丝嘀咕道。“我记得这项议案。如果它通过了，超人就会被逮捕并杀害。火星猎人，鹰女，还有相当一部分绿灯军团成员也是如此。”

“可能会先被研究，”克拉克无力地纠正，“然后再杀掉。然后解剖。”

“国际审判法院以行为不当为由取消了投票。你……”露易丝拍了一下额头。“你大学毕业不久就能为《星球日报》工作原来是因为这个。那篇揭露莱克斯集团的文章是你写的。”她看上去有些吃惊。“那篇文章写得挺流畅，小镇来的。”

“是佩里让我用的笔名。”克拉克的表情有些嘲弄。“但现在你明白了吗？我不仅背叛了莱克斯，我还让他变得更糟了。”

“你救了很多人的命，”露易丝说，“包括超人的。没有多少不穿披风的人敢这么说。”她用更温和的语气补充，“这是件勇敢、无私的事。”

无私。克拉克畏缩了，他想起人们站在哥谭的联合国分支机构门前，举行支持这项议案的集会。他记得人们眼中的怒火，在他走上台阶，跟他们的世界领导人对话，并恳求饶自己一命时，他能望见人们看他的眼神。他感觉恐惧笼罩着他，就像他剧烈跳动的心脏上有个正在溃烂的伤口。他浑身上下的每一个细胞都开始尖叫。

“他已经很失望了，因为我没有告诉他……所有的事。”克拉克说。“我不怎么谈论自己的……私生活。”

“我都没注意到。”露易丝嘀咕道。

克拉克无视了她的咕哝。“超人赢得了大都会的民心，甚至都没有使用任何超能力——至少不是以莱克斯会尊重的方式——这只是加重了他的问题。然后我甩了他，然后那篇文章发表了，然后……”

他端起那杯已经凉了的茶一饮而尽，然后拖着脚步走进厨房，开始煮咖啡。露易丝跟了过去。

“这一切都不是你逼他做的，克拉克。”她说，“你没有强迫他虐待和杀害实验室里的那些人。是，这些年来他的精神水平受到了许多因素的影响，但我注意到你还忽略了很多人——他的父亲，八卦的媒体，还有那些成群结队、冲着他的金钱和影响力才和他做朋友的人，他们一有机会就会出卖他，好为自己换取十五秒的名声大噪。我敢跟你打赌，他们之中可不会有人跟你似的，认为自己应该对莱克斯的错误负责。而且，他们也没有像你一样，努力带给莱克斯真正的快乐。”

克拉克轻哼一声。

“你遇到他的时候，他已经是个成熟的人了。”露易丝分析说，“他的父亲和他那帮狐朋狗友已经把莱克斯·卢瑟塑造成了一个偏执和睚眦必报的人。有时候，有些人你就是救不了。”

过了一会儿，克拉克转过身去，拿走了露易丝的杯子，放在在水槽里冲洗。

“反正现在都不重要了，无论他过去做过什么。”他开始擦盘子，这样他的手就不会闲着，他就没空感到内疚。“我们需要担心的是他现在的所作所为。”

露易丝怀疑地打量着他。“这倒是提醒了我。你说你在追查镜像大师在中心城那次事件的线索。既然我已经这么慷慨地把自己的消息来源告诉了你，你是不是也应该跟我分享一下你的？”

克拉克带着歉意弯了下嘴角，关掉了咖啡机。“对不起，露易丝。我……我已经有搭档跟我一起调查了。”

“又是蝙蝠侠。”露易丝说，看上去十分无奈。“棒极了。”

“别担心。”克拉克给露易丝和他自己倒了两大杯热咖啡。“我们不会抢你故事的功劳的。”

露易丝严肃地看了他一眼，然后回到了客厅。“你应该小心点。”

“是，是，我应该离哥谭远一点。”克拉克端出她的咖啡。“他也是这么跟我说的。很明显，这世上的一切对我来说都太危险了。”

“我的意思是你在他身边要小心。”露易丝纠正道，她接过她的那杯咖啡，满足地闻了一口。“不只是因为维姬。蝙蝠侠可能确实是在打击犯罪，但他戴着面具。你不能和这样的人在一起，你对他的了解都只有一半。”

克拉克歪着头。“我和布鲁斯复合了。我没告诉你吗？”

“不，”露易丝说，“你没有。但我现在说的不仅仅是指约会，我说的还包括友谊。我说的是……和隐藏自己身份的人在一起相处。如果他们都不信任你，不愿意告诉你他们是谁，你还怎么和他们做朋友？”

克拉克心不在焉地用大拇指敲着杯壁。“面具不是用来干这个的。”他最后说。

“怎么说？”

“超级英雄的伪装不是为了瞒着其他人，”克拉克说，“而是为了保护他们。”

露易丝看上去有些不耐烦。克拉克支起一只手。“听我说完。如果没有人知道你是谁，如果你看起来只是个没有朋友的匿名面具，那么你就没有弱点。实际上，不对，”克拉克订正道，“算了，别管刚才那句。你只有你自身的弱点：身体素质和心智上的极限。如果你戴着面具，你就只需要担心这些。否则，你就要担心自己的家人被利用，担心自己的朋友被绑架，还要担心自己的孩子被杀害。”

“但你还是在对你爱的人撒谎，”露易丝说，“对爱你的人撒谎。这是一种背叛。至少，你可以告诉他们，让他们知道，‘嘿，我过着很危险的生活，也许你们应该知道，以防万一。’这样才能保证他们的安全。”

克拉克闭上眼睛。“要是他们发现之后决定去帮你，而且因此卷入危险之中，你要怎么办？如果他们喝醉了或者发脾气时不小心跟别人说了什么怎么办？如果在约会了几个月，甚至几年后，他们和你分手了怎么办？他们知道你的身份，那么他们就会永远背上这个包袱。难道他们，还有他们的家人，要在超级恶棍的威胁下度过余生吗，就因为他们和……金色先锋约会了一分钟？”

露易丝撅起了嘴。“既然如此，为什么不干脆全身心接受这个面具呢？放弃秘密身份？”

“因为不和人们相处，你就不会在意他们了。”克拉克承认。“你不会保护民众，你只会打击坏人；你不会拯救你的同胞，你只会去赢得战斗。这就像游戏一样：你为什么要在乎你输了？你有实质上失去什么吗？你需要朋友和家人，正是他们让这场永无休止的战斗变得有理有据。他们会提醒你为什么努力战斗是必需的，即使你已经疲惫不堪、筋疲力竭、害怕不已。所有的那些痛苦、孤独和愧疚都是可以忍受的，是可以熬过去的，因为你知道，在战斗结束后，你会再次摘下面具，继续生活。”

露易丝说：“超人……”她用指甲敲着杯沿，“你觉得他有秘密身份吗？”

克拉克幅度相当大地耸了耸肩。“也许有吧。我是说，这是有可能的。鉴于大多数其他超级英雄脱下制服时都有工作和家人，超人也很可能一样。”

“你觉得……”露易丝叹了口气，“你觉得他会告诉我吗？关于他是谁？”

“有朝一日，也许会吧。”克拉克说。“如果他能确定你会依然安全的话。”

“呃。”露易丝说。

“他正在和别人约会。”克拉克急忙说，“我是说，我听说的是这样。我觉得你不应该把时间消磨在——”

“我看起来像是在消磨时间吗？”露易丝打趣道。“其实我在……”她咧嘴一笑，“我在和别人约会。对方来自我们竞争对手的报社。别告诉佩里。”

克拉克思考了一会儿。“是理查德·怀特吗？”

“你他妈是怎么——？”

“‘别告诉佩里。’如果我在和他儿子约会，我也不想让他知道。不过，‘竞争对手的报社’这种说法倒是挺有启发性的。”

露易丝板起脸。“聪明的家伙。”接着，她的脸上慢慢露出了狡猾的神色。“所以，你最大的秘密是什么？”

克拉克摆出了他最坦率的表情。“是什么让你觉得我有秘密？”

露易丝毫不留情地盯着他。“莱克斯·卢瑟花了很多年时间来追求你，如果你最大的秘密是喜欢看下流的日本漫画或者收藏巨魔娃娃，他就不会这么做了。你一定有什么非常非常刺激的事没有告诉我。”她身体前倾，“你这个农场老实人，到底有什么秘密？”

克拉克表情无辜地抿了一口咖啡，做了个鬼脸，接着回到厨房去找方糖。“我们没有奶油了，但还有些牛奶，你要来点儿吗，露易丝？”

“克拉克·该死的·肯特，”她嘟囔道，“你真是个被裹得里三层外三层的谜。”她抢占了克拉克在沙发上的位置，把脚翘在扶手上。“我快饿死了。祈祷你妈妈赶紧回来吧，否则我就要考虑吃人了。”

克拉克低着头，发觉自己能够笑出来了。

 

 

第二天早上，回到大都会后，克拉克请了病假，并通知了联盟，要求尽快召开联盟会议。他用泽塔射线传送到了瞭望塔，在会议室里不耐烦地走来走去。所有人都到齐后，他把手机放在桌子上，开始播放海德堡的录音。联盟成员都静静地听着。

最终，克拉克收起手机，坐了下来，对蝙蝠侠说：“你对沃勒的调查有什么结果吗？”

“阿曼达·布雷克·沃勒确实为国土安全部工作，”蝙蝠侠说，“但更确切来说，是为天眼会和将棋会*③工作。她也是自杀小队的负责人。这意味着，”其他人的眼神似乎都有些呆滞，他补充道，“她一直在监视我们。处理超能力者和义警的每一个政府部门，每一个机构，她都有参与。”

【注③：天眼会（A.R.G.U.S）大家看过自杀小队的话都比较熟悉了，将棋会（Checkmate）也是漫画中的一个国际特工组织，所有成员都以国际象棋的棋子做代号，沃勒也是其监管人之一。初登场于动作漫画598期，在电视剧小镇S09E17和绿箭S05E16中也出现过。】

“卢瑟只是她计划中的一个棋子。她是王座背后真正的掌权人，也是最大的威胁。她才是我们应该关注的对象。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸。“我不同意。”

每个人都转过头来，盯着超人。

“有什么解释就快说。”蝙蝠侠的声音低到了危险的地步。

“总会有人害怕我们的，”克拉克解释说，“跟沃勒对着干只会让她的继任者更加残忍。”

“比全权委托超级恶棍把我们一个个杀死还要残忍？”闪电侠嘀咕道，“我都想见识一下了。只是想想。”

“如果我们直接攻击了政府官员，国土安全部的担忧就会成真了。”超人说，“他们一直认为我们目无法纪，我行我素。我们必须证明自己比他们认为的要好，我们要比沃勒棋高一着。所以，沃勒想干什么就随她去吧，我们应该把注意力放在卢瑟身上。”

“那你有什么建议？”蝙蝠侠听起来仍然持怀疑态度。

“我们干掉卡德摩斯计划。”

每个人都在等他继续。

“就这样？”闪电侠最后问。

“就这样。”

“我们摧毁堪萨斯的一个小工厂，然后，怎么着，问题就解决了？”

“眼下来说，是的。”克拉克说。“这展示了我们的底线，但不用直接和政府作对。沃勒不能承认卡德摩斯的存在——至少现在还没有——因为蝙蝠挖掘出的所有关于她的文件里都没有记载。”

“国土安全部对这个项目一无所知。”蝙蝠侠证实了他的说法。“官方层面上是这样。”

克拉克注视着他。“那非官方层面上呢？”

“企鹅人、谜语人还有镜像大师的保密协议都是在部门主管的办公室里打印的。”

克拉克愣了一会儿，接着呻吟起来，把脸埋在双手之间。“你闯进了他们的司令部，对不对？”

“国土安全部位于一个前海军基地，”蝙蝠侠愉快地纠正，“又不是在诺克斯堡，要是后者我就得多花三分钟了。”

“认真的吗？蝙蝠？”克拉克没好气地说，“你不能就这样闯进政府保卫的设施！”

“我闯进去了又怎样。”蝙蝠侠反问，他的嘴角翘了起来。克拉克发誓自己能看见他在头罩下眨了眨眼睛。在所有鲁莽、危险的事情中——

鹰女清了清嗓子。

克拉克重新集中注意力。“好吧，对。卡德摩斯的实验室位于莱克斯集团在斯莫维尔的工厂，是卢瑟针对正义联盟弱点的主要研究设施。我们要销毁那些生物样本和实验结果，向外公布他的计划，但不牵涉也不提及沃勒。我们会承认政府有权监督我们，但不是他们想要的那样——他们不能在没有明确和正当理由、没有完全向公众公开的情况下对我们采取极端措施。”他咧嘴一笑，“在这一切结束后，沃勒和她的领导们要是再想用那种残忍的手段对付我们，就得三思而后行了。”

他迎来了一阵短暂又惊讶的沉默。

“你年纪大了也变狡诈了。”过了一会儿，绿灯侠评论说。闪电侠只是呆呆地看着他。

“我就当你是夸我了。”克拉克在房间里环视了一圈。“有什么建议吗？不同意见？”他把眼睛转向了蝙蝠侠，后者也正看着超人，眼神里混合着惊讶、尊敬和一些克拉克无法形容的东西。这让他脉搏加速。他咽了口唾沫，希望自己脸上的红晕赶紧消失。

现在轮到神奇女侠清嗓子了。

克拉克移开了目光。蝙蝠侠双手指尖相碰，撑在胸前。“我们必须小心谨慎，迅速采取行动。在沃勒察觉到我们已经盯上她之前，闯进卡德摩斯，然后全身而退。”

“她可能已经察觉了。”克拉克拐弯抹角地说，“我今天之所以会去见海德堡，是因为露易丝·莱恩的笔记被偷走了，一同消失的还有她的手机和最早的录音。”

“那我们今晚就行动。”蝙蝠侠思考了一会儿。“我需要工厂的设计图和周围地形的鸟瞰图。而且，我们能拿到的通行密码和证件也越多越好。我们有设置过传送到斯莫维尔的泽塔射线吗？”

“天黑之前就能设置好。”尚恩答应道。

“很好。”

闪电侠在椅子上兴奋地晃着。“所以，我们什么时间碰头？”

“不是‘我们’，”蝙蝠侠慢吞吞地说，“我只需要超人和鹰女一起。你们其余人分散开，做点有新闻价值的事来分散注意力。出了问题我们会呼叫你们的。”

“你需要我做什么？”克拉克和鹰女同时问道，接着相视一笑。

“超人和我今晚会潜入实验室，毁掉那些样本和研究结果。”蝙蝠侠歪着头。“万不得已时，鹰女还可以用她的狼牙棒把整座工厂夷为平地。”

莎耶拉笑了起来。“我喜欢这个计划。”

“我……不太会搞秘密行动。”克拉克咕哝道。

蝙蝠侠似乎并不担心。“我会再借你一套制服。”

克拉克低头看了一眼，他身上穿的制服是他妈妈大约十年前亲手缝制的。“这件怎么了？”

“有点扎眼。”闪电侠发表了他的意见。

超人瞪着他。“你还说呢，你的制服可是大红色的。”

闪电侠举起双手，假装投降。“我又没有要和蝙蝠侠进行绝密的间谍约会。”他对克拉克使了个下流的眼色。“你得为你的男人打扮得体。”

克拉克眉头紧皱，双臂交叉。“我不会穿罗宾制服的。”他宣布。

让他惊愕的是，蝙蝠侠居然在对他微笑。笑到露出了牙齿。还有酒窝。

克拉克倒吸了一口气。


	9. 第二套制服

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一句话Clex情节，介意请慎重阅读。
> 
> 原作者文前备注：
> 
> 感谢你的耐心！这里有一首营造背景气氛的[音乐](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=481839881&autoplay=true&market=baiduhd)。 好好享受吧！

“这可能是我人生中最棒的一天了。”莎耶拉窃笑着说。她、克拉克还有蝙蝠侠正躲在莱克斯集团化肥工厂外的树林里，等待罗宾潜入警卫室，敲晕一楼的安保人员，并循环播放入口的监控录像。“真希望我带了相机。在我们回瞭望塔之前别换衣服，我们必须为后世记录下这一刻。”

“去他大爷的后世吧。”克拉克低声说，他摆弄着自己的护手，“这感觉太奇怪了！”

“怎么个奇怪法？”蝙蝠侠轻轻推开他的手，去检查克拉克臂甲上的卡扣。

“里面这些衬垫。我感觉自己就像《捉鬼敢死队》里的棉花糖宝宝*①。”

【注①：Stay Puft Marshmallow Man，是捉鬼敢死队里的一种巨大又笨重的超自然怪物。它长这个样子：[点我](https://image.baidu.com/search/detail?ct=503316480&z=0&ipn=d&word=%E6%8D%89%E9%AC%BC%E6%95%A2%E6%AD%BB%E9%98%9F%20%E6%A3%89%E8%8A%B1%E7%B3%96%E9%AC%BC&step_word=&hs=0&pn=10&spn=0&di=1210&pi=0&rn=1&tn=baiduimagedetail&is=0%2C0&istype=0&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&in=&cl=2&lm=-1&st=undefined&cs=324281426%2C2401024897&os=2325304201%2C903693943&simid=3402053312%2C370703375&adpicid=0&lpn=0&ln=296&fr=&fmq=1569333841441_R&fm=&ic=undefined&s=undefined&hd=undefined&latest=undefined&copyright=undefined&se=&sme=&tab=0&width=undefined&height=undefined&face=undefined&ist=&jit=&cg=&bdtype=0&oriquery=&objurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.toysdaily.com%2Fdiscuz%2Fdata%2Fattachment%2Fforum%2F201608%2F08%2F204654bfoduisoxgs8efbo.jpg&fromurl=ippr_z2C%24qAzdH3FAzdH3Fooo_z%26e3Bp5yf1wtsy_z%26e3Bv54AzdH3F1tfv7zAzdH3Fu5674_z%26e3Brir%3F451%3Detjopi6jw1%26pt1%3Ddc8am0&gsm=&rpstart=0&rpnum=0&islist=&querylist=&force=undefined)。】

蝙蝠侠对他咧了咧嘴。“你看起来不像。”

克拉克试着弯腰，扭动身体，抬起胳膊。“要是这衣服没那么紧就好了……”

“哦？哪里紧？”

“肩膀周围，这是其一。”

蝙蝠侠的双手熟练地调整了肩甲上的锁扣，这样克拉克就能把胳膊举过头顶。“还有什么地方？”

“大体上来说是胸部附近，但我觉得你应该对此无能为力。”

“嗯。”克拉克过了一会儿才发觉蝙蝠侠的手已经落在了他的腹部，他们并没有——实质上地——在调整任何东西。“还有什么需要我注意的地方吗？”

“唔。”克拉克的声音听上去相当肯定。蝙蝠侠的双手正绕着他的臀部滑动。

“你们俩能不能待会儿再干这个？”莎耶拉咕哝道。克拉克能听见罗宾在通讯器中发出了一阵假装干呕的声音。

“我都转不了头。”克拉克尖声说，他抓住蝙蝠侠的手腕，后者的手还在他腹部游荡。“我们有办法解决这个吗？”

“不巧，并没有。”蝙蝠侠没有抗议他的动作，事实上，他似乎挺乐在其中的。“这是件旧蝙蝠衣，早期我更注重保护重要器官，不像现在更追求提升机动性。”

“你现在更怎么来着？！”克拉克惊叫道。

莎耶拉朝他们“嘘”了一声，用手指了指。蝙蝠侠迅速把克拉克推到树后，把他按在树干上。一名警卫从大门前经过，转过拐角。克拉克仍然没法转头，他发觉自己和蝙蝠侠正脸对脸贴在一起。

他的胃似乎突然找回了自由落体的感觉。

“在他转回来之前我们还有四十五秒。”鹰女说着，走到了月光下。

蝙蝠侠放开克拉克，抓住她的手臂。“等等——”

罗宾的声音出现在了通讯器中。“西侧的监控摄像已经开始循环播放，剩下的我连不上。”

蝙蝠侠松开鹰女。“我们会在里面处理剩下的监控。在围栏那里等我们。”

他们悄悄溜向大门。莎耶拉先飞了过去，她躲在装甲运输车后面的阴影里，低伏着等了好一会儿。蝙蝠侠、罗宾还有克拉克翻过十四英尺高的栏杆，穿过停车场，来到了卸货站旁边的后门。罗宾从那个被敲晕的警卫那儿拿到了门禁卡，刷开了门。

“切断外部通讯。”蝙蝠侠命令道，同时调整了自己的耳机。“任何信号都应该局限在小范围内，最多二十码。”

“他不希望莱克斯集团的设备接收到任何对讲机通讯以外的东西。”罗宾翻了个白眼，冲他解释道。克拉克忍住了去揉他头发的冲动。

蝙蝠侠走在最前面，谨慎地带领他们穿过一系列走廊。他在每个角落都会稍作停留，察看工作人员和安保人员有没有出现。最后，他们来到了总警卫室。在监控屏前半睡半醒的人抬头一看，发现有两个蝙蝠侠站在他眼前，便立刻昏了过去。

“我收回刚才的话，”克拉克低声说，调整了一下他的头罩，“我喜欢这套制服。”

他们把警卫从椅子上拽起来，五花大绑塞到了桌子底下。克拉克检查绳结的时候，蝙蝠侠查看了罗宾在院子里所有摄像头上循环播放的画面。

“卡尔。”

“怎么了？”

蝙蝠侠指着监控东侧的一块显示屏，上面可以看到西侧的停车场。他把录像倒回三分钟前，按了暂停。“你看到那个了吗？”

克拉克眯起眼睛。“看起来像……”哦，披风的一角。“那是我的披风，对不对？”

“幸好警卫没注意到。”他让罗宾把这个摄像头也循环播放。“这件事结束后，我们得好好谈谈‘融入阴影’的重要性。”

克拉克不高兴地撅起嘴来。

“我们要去这个区域。”蝙蝠侠指向另一面监控屏，上面显示着东侧地下室的一个角落。“届时，在我们到达地下的楼层后，罗宾会从他们的服务器中尽可能多地上传资料到网络上，当然，除了——”

“——任何与正义联盟成员个人有关的信息。”罗宾翻了个白眼。“我知道，蝙蝠。”

“尽量把卡德摩斯的……实验信息都传到网上去。”罗宾顺从地点了点头。“然后回停车场去。等我出来的时候，我希望你待在树林里，离边界五十英尺远，否侧，你就给我走人。”

“没问题，智者西比尔*②——我是说，老大。”

【注②：Wise Sybil，西比尔是古希腊神话中有名的先知。与在第五章中出现的“卡珊德拉”一样，阿波罗也曾倾心于她的美貌。】

克拉克非常非常努力才让自己保持严肃。蝙蝠侠把他们带出了警卫室，只是轻微抱怨了两句。（克拉克和罗宾在他背后击了掌。）

东大楼的地下室是唯一一层与设计图结构不一致的地方。因此，正如蝙蝠侠解释的那样，那里很可能就是卡德摩斯实验设施主体的所在地。罗宾和克拉克跟着他悄悄爬上了几段狭窄的楼梯，下到另一条迷宫般的走廊里，又穿过了一个巨大的礼堂。礼堂通向一座两侧都是落地窗的天桥。

“等警卫走到我们正下方，我们就穿到东侧去。”蝙蝠侠瞥了一眼栏杆，低声说。克拉克几乎屏住了呼吸。过了一会儿，他嘶声说：“就是现在。”

克拉克蹲伏着身体向前跑。罗宾轻盈得像只羚羊，毫不费力地从他身边飞驰而过。就连蝙蝠侠都轻快矫健——尽管他还穿着那么厚的制服。克拉克挣扎着保持平衡，为了确保自己待在警卫的视线以下，最后几英尺他是肚子贴地爬过去的。

过了拐角，他把自己靠在墙上。“我真是太可悲了。”

蝙蝠侠仔细地重新调整了超人的肩甲。“我教过比你还糟的。”（在他身后，罗宾假装呕吐在一盆蕨类植物上。）

克拉克轻哼一声，站了起来。“现在该走哪条路？”

他们沿着另一段备用楼梯溜进了地下室。蝙蝠侠和罗宾从他们的腰带中拿出了仪器，开始扫描两侧的墙壁和脚下的地板。他们手中的设备在贴上平面时会发出低沉的、有节奏的脉冲。

“是声波，”罗宾解释道，声音几乎低不可闻，“我们在找入口。”

知道他们在干什么后，克拉克退后几步，闭上眼睛，开始用耳朵去听。刚开始，这里只有心跳：罗宾的，由于兴奋而略微加速；他自己的，因为消耗了体力稍有升高；蝙蝠侠的，匀速、缓慢又有节奏。克拉克的听力继续向远处延伸，深入墙壁，沿着水管、煤气管道和电路探索整栋建筑。在四层，有几个人正在洗手。他们下面再两层，他能听到有人关灯的咔嗒声。再往下……

“你估计地下室下面还有多少层？”克拉克问。

“四层，”蝙蝠侠瞥了他一眼，说道，“从外面算是五层。”

克拉克缩了一下。“我听到了四十三层。”

他们愣了一小会儿。罗宾把下巴从地板上抬起来，蝙蝠侠思索着他们的下一步行动。

“没必要呼叫联盟其他人过来。”他低声说。“闪电侠也许可以，如果我们能偷偷带他进来……”

“我们需要他和其他人一起，分散沃勒和卢瑟的注意力。”克拉克反驳道，“我们按计划行事。”

蝙蝠侠的五官拧在一起。“这比我预期的要严重得多。”

“我们只需要找到一个没人又相对安全的地方，让罗宾接入他们的系统。”克拉克说，“现在刚过凌晨四点，除了外面巡逻的警卫，卢瑟不会在这儿布置多少人的。机房应该没有人值班。”

罗宾认同地点了点头，蝙蝠侠叹了口气，面向克拉克。“卡德摩斯的入口在哪？”

“有一个能直达的电梯井，在我们隔壁房间的一堆架子后面。”

他们又一次进入了敞亮的走廊。蝙蝠侠和罗宾解决了站在储藏室旁的两个警卫，克拉克把带着滚轮的架子推走，撬开了里面藏着的厚重电梯门。

“我不介意学习一下回旋踢那招。”在蝙蝠侠和罗宾把下落的绳索固定在对面的墙上时，他承认道。

蝙蝠侠把一根绳索钩在克拉克的腰带上，又系到他自己和罗宾的腰上。“等我们回到哥谭，我会教你的。”

“什么，不在瞭望塔上吗？”蝙蝠侠在那颗卫星上设置的训练场至少占了三个楼层，里面有个大得荒唐的健身房，各种训练设施齐备，还包括一个奥运会规格的游泳池和桑拿室。

“蝙蝠洞不在瞭望塔上。”

“‘蝙蝠洞’？”克拉克重复着，和罗宾愉快地对视了一眼。接着，这句话的完整含义直击他的要害。“等等，你要带我去……？”

蝙蝠侠一只胳膊揽住他的腰。“前提是你非常厉害。”

在克拉克来得及回答之前——他都不相信自己的大脑机能可以处理蝙蝠侠的又一次调情，更别提做出什么有价值的回应了——他们就直接坠入了黑暗之中。不管蝙蝠绳索是什么做的，它都轻而易举地负担了三个人的体重。两个身穿重甲的高大男人，还有一个穿着紧身衣的十几岁男孩，总计五百多磅的重量下它依旧没有断裂。克拉克的背带也只是在他们猛地停住时不舒服地勒了他一下。

“卡住了。”蝙蝠侠咕哝道。“罗宾，你走通风管道，找到警卫室。”

“左转之后的第二个格栅。”克拉克听着二十多台显示器在管道系统里回荡的嗡嗡声，向他建议道。“里面只有一个人，现在正在玩……某种小猫的游戏？在他的手机上。”

“连上摄像头，关掉第——”蝙蝠侠对着墙眯起眼睛，“——十六层的那些。上下各三层的也关一下，如果可以的话。”

“我出去之后要给你们带点什么吗？”罗宾已经把他们上方的通风口盖子拧了下来。“要不要来点三明治？还是希望钻石*③？”

【注③：The Hope Diamond，一颗硕大的蓝色钻石，有“厄运之钻”的威名，其持有者都会遭遇血光之灾，现存史密森尼博物馆。提姆在这里的意思大概是他的任务很轻松，完成之后甚至可以夜闯博物馆偷钻石……？】

“有那个精力留着写报告吧。”

罗宾迅速爬出了他们的视线，留下蝙蝠侠和超人一起悬挂在电梯井中央。

“你真的要带我去蝙蝠洞吗？”过了一会儿，克拉克说。“这是不是意味着……？”他的脉搏在喉咙里砰砰作响，他差点说不完一整句话。

“意味着什么？”

“你会告诉我你是谁吗？”

“当然。”

当然？“是因为我答应告诉你我的身份吗……？”

“是的。”

“哦。”他情不自禁地皱起眉头。“所以，这只是等价交换。”

“一部分是。”

克拉克沮丧地呻吟起来，他垂下肩膀，差点在背带里倒了个个儿。蝙蝠侠抓住他的后腰，把他拉了回来。“一部分是？”他没好气地说，“那另一部分是什么？”

蝙蝠侠在不经意间离克拉克更近了，近得有些过头了。“也许我只是想看看你脸上的表情，”他调笑道，露出了酒窝，“在你看到我的脸之后。”

克拉克的膝盖开始颤抖。他十分感激他们目前所处的位置既不需要，也不可能让他站起来。幸运的是，罗宾重新回到了通讯里，及时拯救了他，让他不必继续去看蝙蝠侠诱惑的表情，以及在无声的困惑中目瞪口呆。

“好消息。”罗宾说，他听起来有点上气不接下气。他身后低沉的呻吟被一声猛击和一记重拳打断了。“十六楼的摄像头已经关了。”

“那坏消息呢？”

“电梯轿厢会在三十秒内让你们液化。”

没有时间恐慌了。克拉克和蝙蝠侠用两人的体重一起向电梯井的门荡去。这个循序渐进的过程令人感到十分吃力。

“二十秒。”

他们能听到电梯在他们下方隆隆作响。克拉克紧紧地抓住门，推了一把，但他的手指滑了一下。

“十秒。”

他又试了一次，这次用上了全身每一寸的肌肉。门吱呀作响地开了条缝，足够蝙蝠侠扒住其中一边，克拉克也在使劲拉。他们穿过狭窄的开口，摔在坚硬冰凉的地砖上，蝙蝠立刻把绳索从他们的腰带上解开。电梯像子弹一样从他们身边飞驰而过。

克拉克深深地呼了一口气。“你是对的。”他承认。

“关于什么？”蝙蝠侠已经站了起来，检查他的装备。

“三十秒。是足够的。”

“别让自己听上去这么惊讶。”蝙蝠侠的嗓音愉悦又高人一等。“我总是对的。”他伸出手，把克拉克拉起来站好。

“也许只有百分之九十的时间里是。”超人妥协道。

蝙蝠侠走近了一些，他还没有放开克拉克的手。“九十九。”

“我给你一个非常慷慨的九十八。”克拉克走开两步，仔细察看了拐角。“罗宾在这边。”

他们从一支武装巡逻队后面经过，蹑手蹑脚地溜进了罗宾绑住警卫的小房间。

“好了，”蝙蝠侠说，克拉克还在继续望风，“现在我们都面临哪些问题？”

罗宾拿出了卡德摩斯的图纸。“靠上的楼层，一到二十层，是办公室和储藏室。我已经关掉了一到十六层的警报系统，但如果你们冒险继续往下的话，还是很有可能会触发警报。”

“中间的区域——二十一到三十九层——由实验室组成。至少，那里看起来是进行大部分氪石实验的地方。所有有关超人的进一步测试都被取消了，完整的记录上是这么写的。目前，研究的重点好像是碳酸镁*④。二十七层里正在研制某种火焰喷射器——”

【注④：碳酸镁，一种耐火材料。】

“尚恩*⑤。”克拉克低声说。

【注⑤：虽然我觉得应该没人不知道了但还是解释一下，火星人都是怕火的，卢瑟之前有说过要先对付火星猎人，所以有在研究火焰喷射器。】

“除此之外，官方记录中就没有明确提到其他项目了。不过，你们需要最高级别的安全许可才能进入任何四十层以下的楼层。”

蝙蝠侠似乎在做快速心算。“如果把我所有的火药都放在二十层，等你上传完数据之后，我们就能让卡德摩斯变成一片废墟。”他低头瞥了一眼不省人事的警卫。“你觉得你能把他弄到楼上去吗？”

“当然。”

“好的。等你搞定这里，我们会启动紧急警报，疏散整栋建筑，然后炸掉它，连同我们的DNA样本还有莱克斯·卢瑟手上所有关于我们的东西一起。”

“你们俩先走吧，但我得去看看四十层以下到底有什么。”克拉克双臂交叠在胸前，向他们宣布。

蝙蝠侠瞪着他。“你只有半个小时的时间。”

“整整三十分钟呢，”克拉克笑着说，“我该拿这多出来的一千七百七十秒怎么办呢？”

让他惊讶的是，蝙蝠侠只是耷拉下了肩膀。“这意味着我要和你一起去。”他带着懊悔的微笑说。

“但是你们要怎么进去呢？”罗宾低声问，“如果你们走楼梯，警报就会响；蝙蝠绳索对于电梯井来说又不够长；而且电梯本身也需要一个特定的密码……”他声音越来越小，陷入了无声的思考。

克拉克耸耸肩。“老办法总是有的。”他对着空气表演用拳头打穿墙壁。

蝙蝠侠的瞪视带着几分娱乐的意味。“‘秘密行动’在大都会有不同的意思吗？”

“难道‘触发警报’这个词在哥谭不存在吗？”克拉克反驳道，“还是关于十六层、十六层以下和警报的部分你都听错了？”

“先生们，别争了，”罗宾打断了他们，语气突然轻浮起来，“你们俩都可以是最漂亮的那个。”他疯狂地敲了几秒键盘。“我能让电梯把你们送到四十一层去。”

“怎么做？”蝙蝠侠怀疑地问。

“你还记得我们闯进国土安全总部时我偷的那个U盘吗？”

“我好像记得你告诉我说是我眼花了，”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说，“是衰老影响了我的视力之类的。”

罗宾尴尬地呲了呲牙。“对，呃，不管怎么说，这是个解密密钥。是沃勒一直在研究的东西。如果你用了它，它就会解锁任何你试图访问的东西，但同时也会向国土安全部发送一个信号。当然，如果沃勒现在正在外面应付联盟的事，她可能得花上一点时间才能看到信号是从哪里发出的，大概……十五分钟之后？”

“所以，在增援到达之前，我们还有一刻钟的时间，”克拉克沉思着，“对我来说完全足够了。”

“不过，我还没有给你们准备出一个大致方案。”

克拉克对他眨了下眼，又后知后觉地想起罗宾没法透过头罩看到他的眼睛。他选择拍了拍他的后背代替。“船到桥头自然直。”

“蝙蝠？”

“动手吧。”蝙蝠侠确认道。“上传他们的情报，设置炸弹，关闭电梯，然后带着这个离开这里。”他用靴子轻轻推了一下睡着的警卫。“去见鹰女，我们随后就到。”

“好的，老大。”

克拉克按了电梯，在他和蝙蝠侠等待的过程中，他看清了电梯外门的损坏情况。

“看起来你的超级力量正在恢复。”蝙蝠沉思着说，指了指右侧的手指凹痕。

“嗯。”

电梯来了。

“按四十一层，”罗宾在通讯器里命令道，“然后在键盘上随便输十个数字。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。“随便十个？”

“这个密码只能再用五秒钟。”

克拉克输入了第一个出现在他脑海里的东西，碰巧是布鲁斯的电话号码。电梯开始运行。

蝙蝠侠随意地向后靠在墙上。“你有更好的选择。”

“比什么更好？”克拉克小心翼翼地反驳，想要回头看看。但由于蝙蝠侠愚蠢的备用头罩，最终他不得不完全转过身去。

“这是一个非常具体的哥谭区号。”蝙蝠侠慢吞吞地说。他似乎在考虑克拉克的感受。“有多认真？你和韦恩之间？”

克拉克把手放在胯上。“关你什么事？”

蝙蝠侠双臂交叉在胸前，打量了一遍克拉克。在对他的某些身体部位流连了几次之后，蝙蝠终于直视了他的眼睛。

然后笑得像条该死的鲨鱼。

克拉克非常肯定他的脸要烧着了。“我有男朋友了。”他冷冰冰地重申。

“所以，那就是相当认真了。”

克拉克张开嘴巴，试图想点什么来说，随便什么都行，但他的大脑里只有一片绝望又无用的空白。

“你爱他吗？”

“你为什么在意这个？”克拉克厉声问，“你不是……？”他犹豫了。

“我不是什么？”

“肯特，”克拉克指出，“我以为……”

他都没意识到蝙蝠侠站得这么近。

“这很奇怪吗，”蝙蝠侠咕哝道，“我想同时要你们两个？”

电梯猛地一颠，停了下来。克拉克观察着大厅。

“安全。”他的声音有些颤抖。他希望自己的心脏别跳得那么厉害。

在他们到达走廊尽头时，蝙蝠侠已经迅速恢复了职业模式。他们飞快地穿过另一条过道，察看了一遍拐角，然后朝一扇挂有红色“危险”标志的大门跑去。克拉克伸手去摸他的蝙蝠腰带。

“右边第二个格子。”蝙蝠侠建议道。克拉克拿出两把镐头，开始撬锁。“你在逼我重新评估你的童子军身份。”

克拉克把门推开。“我们不是已经谈过这个问题了吗？”他凝视着下方巨大的圆顶大厅，一下子呆住了。蝙蝠侠在他身后问：“安全吗？”但克拉克无法做出连贯的回应。在他们下方，在钢架走道的另一头，有一个房间，房间的墙上遍布着冷冻舱管——使用中的冷冻舱管。

“……不！”

克拉克跑下台阶，在第一个舱室面前停了下来，伸手擦去了外面结的一层霜。

一张属于他自己的脸回望着他——当然，要更年轻一点，但明白无误是他的脸。没有心跳，没有呼吸。标签上的说明写着“测试对象76A。无法使用。进程终止。存储以备研究。”

蝙蝠侠走到他身后，把一只手放在他的肩上。

他们默默地走过那些冰冷的棺材，里面都装着已经死去的超人克隆体。其中的一些被轻微改动过，另一些看上去就像是完美的复制品。他们大多数都是婴幼儿，没有一个看起来比青少年大。等他们走到最后一排时，克拉克能感觉到他的整个身体都在颤动，他几乎抑制不住自己想要杀人的愤怒。

“我要把这个地方夷为平地。”

蝙蝠侠后退几步，看了看整间冷冻室的大小和范围。“用了这么多技术，他们一定有自己的电源。找到电源，我会安好炸药，然后卢瑟和沃勒就可以克隆和研究一堆热气腾腾的灰烬了。”

克拉克压抑着自己的愤怒，去听大厅里的声音。他自己的心跳，还有蝙蝠侠的。冷冻舱产生的低频电波。远处墙后的某个东西发出的低沉嗡鸣。

“在那扇门后面。”

他们沿原路返回，在简陋的金属楼梯下面找到了一个房间。走出一排排冷冻舱之后，超人和蝙蝠侠看向面前那堵含铅的墙，那上面嵌着一扇厚厚的圆形窗户，里面就是他们要找的东西。

“我想到了‘片甲不留’这个词。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，接着去查看了密封门旁电脑上的能量读数。“我能在二十分钟内让反应堆过载。等我们出去，我就告诉尚恩在场地周围放一个抑制场，把所有辐射吸到太空里去。”

“很好。”克拉克试着让自己冷静下来。“他最不希望看到的就是堪萨斯变成隔离区。”蝙蝠侠点了点头，开始动手。反应堆炉心正透过那扇小窗向外发散光线，克拉克发现自己急切地靠了过去。

“别靠那么近。”当克拉克把手按在玻璃上时，蝙蝠侠建议道。“我们没穿全套的防护装备，本来都不应该待在这个房间里。从你目前的状态来看，你跟我们其他人一样，都面临着辐射中毒的风险。”

“这……”克拉克闭上眼睛。“这感觉……”这感觉就像是站在夏日的一缕纯净阳光中。他最近很少见到这种阳光了。大都会近来一直阴沉沉的，而且克拉克这几周大部分时间都躲在昏暗的办公室里，或是待在瞭望塔，懒洋洋地躺在汤普金斯医生那张高级日光浴床上。他感觉自己的手掌和脸上的皮肤在辐射下变得温暖起来，他的感官边缘捕捉到了什么东西——一连串微弱的跳动，他认出了这种模式——是他自己的心跳，但有些轻微地不同步——

“停下，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠命令道。“最好的情况是你只会被晒黑，但你更有可能会——”

但克拉克没有在听——他甚至都不在反应堆门前了——他直奔那个与自己有着相同脉搏的源头，其他的一切都被他抛诸脑后。他径直冲进加固过的推拉门里，满意地发现他肩膀下面厚厚的金属门板变了形。在那个更小的房间里躺着一具年轻超人的完美复制品，他被绑在轮床上，手上还连着一袋淡绿色的液体。克拉克解开绑着他的带子，从他手臂上慢慢拔出了输液针头。这时，克隆体动了起来。

“嘿。”克拉克低声安慰道。

男孩从担架上一跃而起，超级力量驱使着他穿过房间，狠狠地撞上了天花板。他重重地摔在地上，恐惧地盯着这个形似蝙蝠侠并且正逐渐逼近的人影。克拉克迅速摸索着这身借来的制服僵硬的颈部。

“没关系的，”他温柔地说，同时摘掉头罩，把它扔到一边，“我是超——”

那个克隆体猛地撞上他，劲儿大得足以把他的呼吸从肺里挤出去。克拉克向后飞出去三十英尺，后脑勺磕在了墙上。克隆体似乎也很痛苦，他踉跄地站起来，把刚才打了克拉克的拳头抱在胸前。片刻之间，他再次贴近超人，用没受伤的那只手一拳打在后者脸上，接着又跪倒在地。他像受伤的动物一样发出了一声咆哮。克拉克伸出手，但男孩退缩了，他冲出门外，进入满是冷冻舱的大厅，差点没看到真正的蝙蝠侠就蹲伏在门口。

克拉克气喘吁吁。“你身上带着氪石吗？”

“一直都带着。”蝙蝠侠承认，他把手放在超人的肘部，支撑着他。“但是——”

“把它给我。”蝙蝠还在犹豫时，克拉克补充道，“这东西在我身体里已经饱和了，在它周围我也几乎不怎么难受了，这大概是没有超能力的唯一好处吧。我想，这也是为什么我的克隆体碰我还会伤到他自己。”

蝙蝠侠不情不愿地打开他腰带上的一个格子，递给了克拉克一个小盒子。

“这是含铅的。”他解释说。

克拉克紧紧抓住这个盒子。“安好炸药，把罗宾带出去，把所有被我们打晕的警卫弄到树林里去，你自己也得待在空地上，然后准备好抑制场，覆盖工厂外围。我会在树林边界那儿和你会合。”

“卡尔——”

“照做就是了！”

克拉克跌跌撞撞地离开了，趁蝙蝠侠还没告诉他这是个愚蠢的主意——当然，这确实是——但他是超人，让考虑不周的计划能够成功已经成了他最近的惯用伎俩。

他的克隆体把他撞进了其中一个冷冻舱。舱体完全碎裂，冰冷的银色液体洒了一地，克拉克借来的蝙蝠衣也被粘稠的液体浸透了。他呻吟一声，甩了下手，但氪石跟着脱手而出。此时，他的手指还碰到了某种湿滑的、像肉一样的东西，他赶紧猛地收回手。在他左侧的三排舱管后面，他的克隆体正悄悄后退，眼神阴沉又恐惧。克拉克在水洼里摸索着，他找到那个铅盒子，牢牢抓住，“啪”的一声打开，然后将氪石藏在了掌心里。与氪石的亲密接触让他的胃开始搅动，但克拉克并没有退缩，他小心翼翼地接近了自己的克隆体。

“很抱歉要这么对你。”他说着从地上跳起来，一拳打了下去。他的超级克隆体抓住他的手，把他扔到了房间的另一头，在此过程中他又撞倒了另一排冷冻舱。断裂的底座喷出火花，溅得地板上到处都是。克拉克希望这种银色液体既不易燃，也不导电。

克隆体发出一声吼叫，再次向他冲了过去。这一次，克拉克退后一步，拿出了氪石。他看着男孩穿过大厅的超级速度变成踉跄的步子，直到他喘息着倒在超人脚下。克拉克自己也觉得半死不活，他气喘吁吁，脸色苍白，同时大汗淋漓，但他还是弯下腰，拿出蝙蝠侠借给他的钩枪，用钩枪里的绳索将他的克隆体捆了起来。最后，他把氪石绑在了这个孩子的额头上——“我真的真的非常抱歉，你待会儿会感谢我的”——然后把他扛在肩上，带他上了四十一层。

“我真想恢复我的全部力量，”克拉克抱怨道，“你实在太沉了。”

门开了，外面站着两个带枪的巡逻警卫。

克拉克把结实的超级克隆体扔到两个警卫身上。他们直直地摔倒在地，但其中一个倒下时冲他开了火，克拉克感觉到一颗子弹从蝙蝠衣的胸甲上弹了出去。他的肋骨发出抗议，明天那里就会出现一大块淤青。不等警卫进一步攻击，他就把枪摔在了墙上。另一名警卫拿出了他的对讲机。

“我们遇到蝙蝠——我是说，超人——在四十一层——”

克拉克这次彻底把他揍趴下了，并确保他一直处于昏迷状态，接着重新扛起了他的克隆体。就在他琢磨下一步行动时，他听到大厅的警报响了。

“这要么是入侵警报，要么是疏散指令，”他面带微笑，对身上不省人事的乘客自言自语道，“不管怎样，这意味着我们能实施我的逃跑策略了。”

 

 

克拉克又打晕了了四个警卫，然后在十六层和十七层之间的紧急楼梯间那儿遇到了蝙蝠侠。

“我以为我跟你说过了，在外面等我。”

“你花的时间太长了。”蝙蝠侠停下来，顺着他的视线看了一眼。“你要一次带七个人上去吗？”

“怎么，我又不能把他们丢在这儿。”克拉克没好气地争论道。他浑身是汗，后腰疼得要命。“你能带上我的克隆体吗？要是氪石离我没那么近的话……”

蝙蝠侠把青少年超人甩到肩上，带他们往楼上走。有人正朝他们开枪，但克拉克不知道子弹是从上面还是下面射来的。他探出栏杆向外张望，得到的唯一结果是蝙蝠侠带着愤怒的低吼把他拉了回来。

大量的脚步声正从楼上冲他们而来，还有更多的脚步声自楼下向他们追赶。蝙蝠侠扔出一枚烟雾弹，克拉克趁机撞开身边的门，这里是离他们最近的一层——十二层——接着朝用枪指着他的人影来了一记凶狠的左勾拳。那名警卫像中了麻醉的马一样倒了下去，克拉克又跃踢到另一个人的胸口。蝙蝠侠用腰带里的焊炬将楼梯间的门锁熔在了一起，克拉克推开电梯井的外门，蝙蝠绳索还悬在他们下面四层楼的位置。

“我只有两条背带。”蝙蝠侠盯着他们多余的乘客说。

克拉克估量了一下绳索。“你和那个男孩先走。我们其他人等你把绳子再放下来。”

他们把超级克隆体挪到克拉克的背带里，随后两个人便一起飞入了头顶的黑暗中。一分钟后，绳索又落了下来，克拉克把其中两个警卫系了上去，看着他们消失；然后又过了两分钟，他又系上另一对。到了最后两个人时，克拉克刚好来得及把他的两名乘客栓到背带上，自己也跳上了绳索，紧接着，三组安保小组就冲破了紧急出口的门，向他开火。

绳索猛地一拉，“噼啪”一声，开始向上回缩。克拉克与头顶的距离不断拉近，接着，他四肢着地晃落到地面上，发觉自己身处莱克斯集团工厂对外宣称的地下室一层。蝙蝠侠抓住他的胳膊，拉着他站起来，又扛起那个超级克隆体。等克拉克挣扎着把那一大堆体积惊人的警卫拉到肩上后，两人才一起向出口进发。

他们不得不绕路才能去往前厅，外面的警卫已经汇集到了入口处。在他们身后，克拉克可以听到一堆长筒靴的踩踏声，靴子的主人正顺着隐藏在门卫休息室后面的楼梯间飞奔而上。莱克斯集团的武装警卫数量众多，名副其实的人海把他们堵在了一楼一个没有窗户的储藏间里。

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠。“要我说，我们就往大门那儿逃。我走前面，你掩护后面。”

蝙蝠的表情是纯粹的恼怒。

“怎么？你想走前面吗？”

“我想吻你。”蝙蝠侠坦率地说。

透过通讯器，克拉克听到罗宾又发出了噎得作呕的声音，紧接着是北侧围墙被莎耶拉的狼牙棒砸碎的响声。然后是又一声巨响，后面跟着一阵枪声，还有响亮的撞击，以及中途戛然而止的惊慌尖叫，最后是无声的静默。克拉克看向前厅，发现鹰女、神奇女侠还有绿灯侠正站在一堆残骸上。他们脚下曾经是壮观的大理石走道，无法动弹的警卫们均匀地散落在这片废墟中。蝙蝠侠推开了储藏间的门。

闪电侠冲向他们，从克拉克背上带走了一名武装严实的警卫。“嗨呀，大超，衣服不错。”

“谢谢。”克拉克说，他跟着闪电侠经过前台，在碎裂的地板上找了个最平的地方，轻轻地将剩下的警卫扔了上去。他伸展了几下身体，肩膀嘎吱作响。

“你真该看看他戴着面具的样子，”莎耶拉叹了口气，“太不可思议了。”

“那是头罩。”蝙蝠侠纠正道，把那个超级克隆体轻轻地放在了地上。克拉克从他的额头上摘下氪石，递给闪电侠。

“我需要你带他去见汤普金斯医生，”超人说，“看看她能不能做点什么帮帮他。天知道他被关在这里多久了，我发现他的时候，他们正往他的血液里输送某种氪石混合物。”

“交给我吧，蓝大个。”闪电侠拎起克隆体飞速离开了。

克拉克转向蝙蝠侠。“反应堆什么时候会达到临界值？”

“还有七分钟。”

超人面向其他联盟成员。“院子里的人都疏散了吗？”

“除了这些家伙，是的。”鹰女说，“蝙蝠侠联系罗宾五分钟后，我们就已经疏散了其他建筑，但是尚恩会在最后一刻再设置屏障，以防万一。”

克拉克扫了一圈倒下的警卫小队。“把他们带到树林边界那儿，待在那里别动。不要泽塔传送到瞭望塔，等到——”

一声枪响传来，某种锋利又炙热的东西击中了他，不偏不倚地打在他制服盔甲的一条接缝上。克拉克跪倒在地。

接着是一声叫喊和又一声枪响。没有人动，克拉克努力不让自己晕过去。

“真高兴再次见到你，超人。”

痛苦的尖叫卡在他的喉咙里。

“我警告过你，不是吗？再敢妨碍我，我就杀了你。”

克拉克咬紧牙关。“那这大概是你第一次对我说实话吧，莱克斯。”

又一枪，这一枪直接穿过了他的右肩。

“谁敢再靠近我一步，下一颗子弹就会打穿他的脑袋。”

克拉克慢慢地抬起左手。

“莱克斯，”他喘息着——不要去想疼痛，别去想疼痛——“莱克斯，我会留下。你想对我做什么都可以，但是让他们带着警卫走吧。”

卢瑟笑了。“你是讨价还价的筹码？你有什么价值？”

没带任何犹豫，克拉克从膝盖处捡起一块破裂的石柱碎片，手臂举过头顶，然后将那把大理石碾成了粉末。他几乎可以感觉到莱克斯重新燃起了强烈的欲望，那股渴望的浪潮正冲刷着他。一想到这些，他就觉得恶心。

“你的队员可以离开了。”卢瑟声音中的兴奋溢于言表。

他能听见神奇女侠咬牙切齿的声音。“超人——”

“走吧，戴安娜。”克拉克轻轻转过头去，难以形容的疼痛从他后背一直刺到脖子。有那么一刻，他以为自己要昏过去了。“按计划行事。”

蝙蝠侠就站在离他几英尺远的地方，保护着罗宾。克拉克咽了口唾沫。

“蝙蝠，”他说，“你能确保我的克隆体……”

“我会的。”

“然后告诉布鲁斯……”他又咽了一口。他的喉咙发疼，眼睛刺痛，但他知道这和枪伤带来的疼痛没有关系。

他看到蝙蝠侠向他伸出了手，他知道那一瞬间，莱克斯的枪口从超人的头上移到了罗宾的胸口——不是看到，更像是感觉到的——蝙蝠侠退开了。过了一会儿，蝙蝠侠只是点了点头。

联盟成员都很专业，他们很快就把敌人从瓦砾堆里抬了出去。克拉克听到他们中的大多数人飞过停车场，沿着道路经过森林。他听到蝙蝠侠在门口停了下来，今晚第一次心跳如雷。克拉克想把他叫回来。他不想就这样死去——一个人跪在地上，莱克斯·卢瑟用枪指着他的头。

“他们走了。”莱克斯毫无必要地说。克拉克能听到蝙蝠侠的脚步穿过沙砾逐渐消失。

他又去听地下楼层的声音，顺着走廊深入敞开的冷冻室。所有的雇佣兵和科学家都已经撤离了。这片场地里没有其他人了——除了举着枪的莱克斯，以及心脏里的血液正透过枪伤不断往外冒的克拉克。

“终于。”卢瑟的声音欣喜若狂。克拉克能听到枪在他手中颤抖。“终于。”这座被抛弃的建筑中一片寂静，莱克斯的脚步声在破碎的前厅里怪异地回荡着，仿佛很多卢瑟来到超人身边，陶醉于他痛苦的落败。

“终于是我的了。”卢瑟的声音在他耳边战栗。他将克拉克的头歪向一边，脸上的表情一部分是爱，更多的则是愤怒和狂野又惨烈的胜利。“她说我没法一个人打败你，说一个凡人没法毁掉一个神。但你就在这里……蜷缩在我脚下……”

莱克斯的嘴唇比克拉克记忆中的更干燥，更冰冷。布鲁斯的吻尝起来总是温暖、甜蜜、柔软，让他头晕目眩。

莱克斯让他为从前失去的那个朋友感到遗憾。

卢瑟放开他，用冰冷的枪管指着超人的后脑，克拉克出乎意料地镇定下来。

“现在是逃跑的好时机，莱克斯。”

卢瑟的呼吸声听起来很刺耳。“可我到底为什么要这么做？”

“蝙蝠侠在卡德摩斯安了炸药，离爆炸还有……哦……大约三分钟。”

卢瑟笑了。“我建的这个场所当然能顶得住几个蝙蝠炸弹。否则，我早就和惊慌失措的员工一起撤离了。”

“我说的不是普通的硝酸铵炸药，我说的是地下室的反应堆。”克拉克真希望他现在能看到莱克斯的脸。然而，他只能听到他刺耳的呼吸声。“我喜欢你走绿色路线。核聚变是最清洁的能源之一，在正确的照料下，也是最安全的，但……”

“你这个愚蠢的——”

“你可以站在这里侮辱我，莱克斯。”克拉克说，他头昏脑胀，但至少他的声音听起来还很有力。“或者你可以现在就跑，瞭望塔一会儿就会降下抑制场把你困在这里，和我一起，再加上相当于一枚核弹的炸药，也许你只要在那之前跑出院子的围墙就行。”

克拉克听到枪掉在他身后的地板上，他听见脚步声走过前厅，经过停车场，穿过敞开的大门，然后越过宽阔的田野，去往浓密的树林。在他的脑海里，克拉克可以看到野生的森林一直绵延到山丘旁的河边；再过几英里，经过一片一望无际的玉米地，就是他长大的那间农屋，他也是在那儿发现自己和别的孩子不一样的。他已经明白他有一种选择——或者一种责任——或者一种命运，就像人们有时所说的那样。克拉克所知道的一切——他所理解的一切——是他有机会用他人做不到的方式来帮助这个世界。使用他的力量从来不是一种责任或必然：这反而是一种特权。这让他不必在这个陌生的世界里做一个孤零零的生物，这让他成为世界的一份子，让他能够保护他的新家园。

克拉克试着站起来，但他的腿不肯听话，又带着他痛苦地倒回到地板上。他用健壮的双臂拖着自己穿过破碎的大理石地砖，爬到外面清晨的空气中，身后留下了粗重的血痕。微弱的曙光在他脸上显得格外美丽和温暖，直到瞭望塔的屏障落在了场地周围，使天空也跟着暗淡下来。

他想起了布鲁斯，在他们的第一次采访中，他一副温文尔雅的样子，却熟练地与自己调情。他想起了露易丝，她坐在农屋的客厅里，手里抱着一杯茶，脸上挂着担忧的表情。他想起了蝙蝠侠，一个永恒的谜团，在餐厅中越过咖啡怒视着他，在医务室给他的胳膊包扎，在电梯里倚向他身边。我想吻你。克拉克突然明白了这股冲动，他也想亲吻他的朋友，拥抱他，感谢他——用所有他能做到的方式——感谢他来之不易的友谊和尊重。

他想起了他的母亲。他还想起了吉米，凯特，佩里，戴安娜，闪电侠，尚恩，莎耶拉，约翰……甚至有一瞬间也想起了莱克斯：一个更年轻，更熟悉的版本，他站在克拉克家谷仓的阁楼里，说“我们是未来”；接着，几年后，又说“你就是我的未来”。克拉克尝试着权衡这些时刻，发现自己的心绪无它，只有感激。

电梯井传来了隆隆的响声。

他的思绪最终转向了他的父亲：一个微笑着的男人，穿着脏兮兮的工装和格子衬衫，弯下腰来，好让年幼的儿子可以奔向他的怀抱。现在，克拉克感觉那不像是一段回忆，而更像是一种承诺。

他周围是刺眼的光线和灼热的温度。

然后一切都消失了，只留下无边的寂静。


	10. 绝妙一击

克拉克醒来时发现自己躺在一堆混凝土碎石上，全身赤条条的，只有一层薄薄的灰覆盖在他身上。他小心翼翼地站起身来，发觉自己的关节已经可以随意弯曲，肌肉收缩自如，皮肤伸展无碍。他猛然意识到，自己刚才从身上掸去的灰可能是蝙蝠侠的旧制服仅剩的残骸。

“他会杀了我的。”他说，接着突然大笑起来。他把脸朝向天空，张开双臂。太阳已经完全升起，在最高点散发着灼热的金黄色光芒。他让阳光浸透他的皮肤，温暖他的骨髓。他伸展身体，让每一束光线触碰自己的每一寸肌肤。然后他意识到自己在飞——在盘旋，真的，如果要确切描述的话。他双脚离开地面——空气温暖——风很凉爽——去他的，去他妈的，去他妈的一切——

他径直向上飞去，又任由自己坠落，俯冲到莱克斯集团工厂可怜的废墟上，沿着河流前行。尚恩已经收回了抑制场，让克拉克能够自由地翱翔在蜿蜒的水面上，用脚趾轻轻掠过树梢。他及时赶到了联盟的会合地点，看到卢瑟的光头钻进了一辆警车。一群人聚集在警戒线外，他们中大部分是斯莫维尔的居民，正沉醉地盯着联盟成员猛看。

有人看到克拉克从他们头顶飞过，喊出了声。警戒线外一片喧嚣，一大群人同时欢呼和尖叫。克拉克一只手遮住自己，另一只手尴尬地挥着，默默祈祷没有电视台的人把摄像机对准天空。

卢瑟坐的车驶出了城镇，他脸上那暴怒又震惊的表情足以点亮克拉克一周的生活。神奇女侠看起来想笑；约翰和莎耶拉紧挨着彼此站在一起，冲他咧嘴笑着；就连尚恩平时难以捉摸的脸上也露出了笑容。但蝙蝠侠盯着他的眼神高深莫测，这让克拉克的胃里泛起了一阵暖意和恐惧。他突然，尴尬地，想起，自己没穿衣服。还飞在天上。周围全是人。

“呃，好吧，我还是去找条裤子穿吧。”

一声音爆宣布了他的离开。

 

 

克拉克再次出现在爆炸现场——这次穿着制服——向警方作了陈述。在那之后，神奇女侠，莎耶拉，闪电侠，甚至还有约翰都紧紧地拥抱了他很长时间。

罗宾也冲了过去，他用精瘦但强壮的双臂紧紧搂住克拉克的腰，把脸贴在他的胸前。闪电侠抹了一把自己的眼睛。

“我没哭。”他对笑眯眯的约翰嘀咕道。“你哭了。闭嘴。”

罗宾往后退了一步，所有人都转过头去看蝙蝠侠，他正紧张地站在一旁，一动不动。

“你还活着。”

克拉克扬起了眉毛。“别听上去那么失望嘛。”

一只手套出现在他面前，抓住他的制服前襟。蝙蝠侠把他拉得很近，冲着他的脸发出了震耳欲聋的咆哮。“你不能拿这个开玩笑！”

“我不能拿自己的濒死经验开玩笑吗？”

“在我是罪魁祸首的时候就不能！”

克拉克花了一秒钟才跟上蝙蝠侠脱轨的逻辑，但当他明白过来时，他感觉自己的胃快沉到了脚面上。“不，”他迅速说道，“不，你看，是我告诉你去摆弄反应堆的——”

“是我重新设置了它。”

“卢瑟开枪打了我。”

蝙蝠侠把目光移开了。“我应该直接呼叫鹰女的，在我确定所有人都出去之后——”

“就算是她的狼牙棒也不可能把四十三层楼全毁掉的。”克拉克把一只手轻轻地放在攥着他衣领的拳头上。“你没做错什么。”

“我就不该听你的。”

克拉克举起双手，笑了起来。“瞧？到头来还是我的错。你完全撇清关系了。”

“闭嘴，卡尔！”

“为什么要闭嘴的总是我？”

“伙计们，”约翰·斯图尔特说，神奇女侠同时发出了嘘声，“别闹了。”

“听着，蝙蝠，”克拉克安慰道，脸上还挂着浅浅的微笑，“一次小小的爆炸是绝对杀不死我的——”

蝙蝠侠真的在对他吼叫，就像一只愤怒的受了伤的野兽。“很好！因为我要亲手杀了你！”

“那你一开始生气的理由就根本不成立了。”克拉克干巴巴地说。

“你们俩能不能去开个房间！”莎耶拉喊道。“去个远一点的地方！远离无辜的平民！”

“还有记者。”约翰建议道。

蝙蝠侠仍然怒视着超人，轻哼了一声。“太晚了。”

克拉克惊恐地转过身，以为自己会看到一辆电视台的采访车，结果却引起了他母亲的注意，她正跟斯莫维尔好奇的围观群众们站在一起。他迅速将披风从蝙蝠侠紧握的手中抽出来。“我得走了。”

“什么？”

“我有点事。”

“我们现在已经有一件‘事’了！”

“这是私人的，”克拉克匆忙地说，“我的……家人肯定想知道我没事。”

蝙蝠侠泄了气。“好吧。但在那之后——”

“明天，我想去看看那个孩子。”克拉克轻松地打断了他，侧目瞥了一眼闪电侠。

“医生说超级小子情况稳定，但他还得需要几天时间才能排出体内的氪石。他最早明天就会醒过来。”闪电侠飞快地说。

“‘超级小子’？”约翰面无表情。

“这听起来比‘孩子’酷一点。”闪电侠耸耸肩，又转向克拉克。“我走的时候，老好人莱斯利说她明天想给你做个检查，但考虑到她可能会发现，经历了爆炸的洗礼，你的能力全回来了，也许她更想今天就和你谈谈——”

“不行，家里有事。但我明天一大早就会到。在哥谭的诊所？”

“对。”

“我会和你一起去见超级小子。”蝙蝠侠说。

“那倒没必要。”克拉克下意识坚持说，“既然我的力量都回来了，我能应付所有——”他停了下来。蝙蝠侠已经转身准备离开了。

“那就算了。”

接着，克拉克抓住了他的手腕。“等等！”

蝙蝠侠没有转身。

“抱歉，老习惯跟我一样生命力顽强。”克拉克开玩笑说，“我……其实，我不介意明天带个后援。”他犹豫地顿了顿，“如果你也不介意的话。”

气氛十分紧张，闪电侠像看网球比赛一样在大超和蝙蝠之间来回扫视。过了一会儿，蝙蝠侠点了点头。“那我们很快就会再见面的。”

“我很期待。”克拉克回答。他放开蝙蝠侠的手腕，飘离了地面，头也不回地直冲云霄。

 

 

经过一段迂回曲折的路程后，克拉克到达了农屋，悄无声息地落在了他以前房间的地板上。换好便服花了他很长时间，他用双手抚摸着身上穿旧的格子衬衫，感觉自己闻起来就像他爸爸，腿上褪色的牛仔裤在膝盖处还有好几个洞。等他把他的旧眼镜戴在鼻子上，他才终于感觉做回了自己。

不过最终，他还是勇敢地下了楼。玛莎·肯特正在厨房的桌子上恶毒地剥豌豆，看到他走下最后一级台阶，她走过去给了他一个无声的紧紧拥抱。

“儿子，”玛莎重新拿起豌豆，同时递给克拉克一碗土豆让他削皮，说，“我了解你父亲，我也说过，我们理解你工作需要付出的代价，但一个月内让自己被炸飞两次，我可从来没想到要应付这个。”

“好吧，显然我并没有真的被炸飞。”

玛莎用手用力地拍了下桌子。“克拉克·肯特，”她宣布，“你被禁足了。”

克拉克笑了。“妈，我都三十三了。”

“那么，你三十三了，然后被禁足了。”

“妈妈，”克拉克说，一个自大的笑容绽放在他脸上，“那场爆炸？那是计划的一部分。每次我都会没事的！”

玛莎的肩膀耷拉着，但让克拉克大吃一惊的是，过了一会儿，她倾身越过厨房的桌子，在他额头上落下了一个长久的吻。

“我知道你不想让我惊慌，”她低声说，“但是克拉克，不管你说什么我都会担心的。你最好告诉我真相，这样我才能知道发生了什么事。然后才能表现出恰当程度的担忧。”

克拉克敷衍地轻哼一声，低头盯着手中的刀。现在，他能把它折成一个蝴蝶结。可几个小时前，它还能割开他的喉咙，几秒钟内他就会失血过多而死。在他的法兰绒衬衫下面，他依然能辨认出小臂上那条淡淡的疤痕，那是他用医务室的手术刀割的。他依然能感觉到莱克斯用枪管顶着他后脑时那冰冷的触碰。

“你还记得莱克斯的车在桥上撞到我吗？”

“当然不记得，”玛莎干巴巴地说，“为什么一个母亲会记得他儿子差点被一辆超速的保时捷撞死？”

“好吧，”克拉克说，一边努力露出一个可爱的微笑，“唔，你还记得我们在那之后的谈话吗？”

玛莎理了把他的头发。“你说你担心自己是个怪物，因为你有超能力。你愿意付出一切来变得正常。”

“是啊，不过……情况变了。”

“事情通常如此。”玛莎淡然地说，“在某种程度上，你意识到自己想要与众不同。然后你会遇到其他和你一样有才能的人，同时意识到你的能力并没有那么独特，你必须进一步突破自我才能真正脱颖而出。你尝试了一段时间，然后失败了，这是当然的，接着你会意识到，成为最特别的人对于一群陌生人来说——即使是对于重要的、聪明的陌生人来说——也并没有什么意义。”克拉克只是盯着她。“怎么？我也曾经三十三岁过。”她挤了下眼睛，“我有藤校的法律学位。你以为你很自负吗？你真该看看我参加律师考试的样子。”

克拉克努力忍住自己的笑容，然后摇摇头，平静地说：“这和保时捷事件不同没有时间让我思考。但在爆炸之前……”

“你想到了什么？”

“你，”克拉克说，“爸爸，露易丝，联盟，我的责任，我的职责，我的工作，布鲁斯。”

“然后呢？”

“我对现在的生活很满意。”克拉克说。“你知道，我有很多优点，即使没有超能力。我想，除了成为超人，我还有很多东西可以贡献给这个世界。也许没有——比如说——露易丝·莱恩或者蝙蝠侠的贡献那么多，但我有我自己的东西。这就足够了，因为对于某个人来说，或者——如果幸运的话——对于某些人来说，这正是他们所需要的。”

他们平静地处理着土豆皮和豌豆壳，过了一会儿，玛莎站起来，拥抱了仍然坐着的克拉克。她轻轻地把他的头发捋到一边，心不在焉地拽着他前额任性的卷发。“我非常爱你。”她喃喃地说，“你不知道刚得到你的时候我和你父亲有多担忧——不仅仅是因为你的力量——还有我们该如何抚养一个并非人类的孩子呢？如果你的成长模式完全超出我们的预期怎么办？如果你的大脑化学物质和人类根本不一样呢？”

“可你曾经——你现在依旧——有这些熟悉的烦恼。”她继续说道，“当然，和我曾经经历的那些不完全一样，但很接近了，足以让我知道你脑袋里在想什么。我能抚养你长大，我也能帮助你。”她的笑容带着些许犹豫。“说到帮助……克拉克，我最亲爱、最可爱的孩子，能不能帮你可怜的老母亲一个忙？”

“什么都行，妈妈。”

“开始上武术课吧。”

他们之间迎来了一个短暂但明确的停顿。

“……这想法是怎么突然冒出来的？”克拉克问。

“我真该在你小时候给你报个自卫课程的，”玛莎嘟囔着，松开了他，“但你父亲和我都很担心你会伤到教练和同学，然后就会暴露你的秘密，然后——”

“——就会以我的内脏飘在装满福尔马林的瓶子里告终。”克拉克不得不翻了个白眼，帮她补完了结论。

“你需要学习如何躲开子弹。”

“但我知道怎么躲子弹。”

“那么，显然你需要更多练习。”

克拉克瞪着她。

“让蝙蝠侠来训练你吧。他是个忍者，对不对？他训练了所有罗宾。”

“我还以为你不是……很喜欢蝙蝠侠。”克拉克说着扬起了眉毛。

“我也不喜欢看一群注射类固醇的超级猩猩冲我最喜欢的儿子发射激光。”

“哦，哇哦，我是你最喜欢的儿子？真的吗？我都不知道。”

玛莎拧了一把他的鼻子。“我不在乎你是不是‘几乎每一次’都刀枪不入，让我担心的恰恰是‘几乎’这一点。为了那份‘几乎’训练吧，不是为‘每一次’。”

克拉克脸上慢慢露出了笑容。“这听起来确实像蝙蝠侠会说的话。”

过了一会儿，玛莎漫不经心地问道：“那么，谁是‘布鲁斯’？”

“嗯？”克拉克脸红了。“哦，嗯。是男朋友。”

玛莎戳了下他的肱二头肌。“他有姓吗？”

“有的，”克拉克说，准备迎接即将到来的猛攻，“他姓韦恩。”

玛莎手中的豌豆碗掉了下去。“韦恩？哦，克拉克。”她把脸埋在胳膊里，“怎么又是这样。”

“哦，妈妈——”

“你就不能找个正常人约会吗？”玛莎问，“一个农民？别的记者？小企业的老板也行啊？”

“布鲁斯不像莱克斯。”克拉克坚持道，玛莎看起来仍旧持怀疑态度。“我是认真的。他有真正的道德品质，不是只有装出来的魅力”

“我就是和韦恩家还有卢瑟家这种人一起长大的，”玛莎争论，“我还知道，你不善于处理狡猾欺诈的问题，你的性格非常宽容。”

“我也可以很狡猾的，”克拉克不服气地说，“还有‘性格宽容’是什么意思？你觉得我内心软弱？”

“是心肠软，亲爱的。”玛莎微笑着纠正，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。“你往往过于相信人们潜在的善良，从而忽视了他们实际的行动。”

“并不是所有富人都是腐败、贪婪的自恋狂，妈妈，”克拉克争辩，“你就不是。”

“我不是富人。”玛莎高傲地说。接着，她的声音几乎像呼吸一样轻不可闻：“我的父母才是。”她又大声说：“你以为我为什么要当律师？必须有人从克拉克家族企业的腐败中保护这个世界。”她扶正碗，舀起洒落的豌豆，补充说：“顺便一提，这也是我嫁给你父亲的原因：我们拥有相同的价值观。”她的眼神坚定又坦率。

克拉克忍俊不禁。“并且，据拉娜的姨妈说，他看起来就像克林特·伊斯特伍德跟约翰·韦恩*①一起生了个长着胡子、皮肤黝黑的孩子。”

【注①：东木老爷子大家都比较熟悉了，约翰·韦恩在文中跟老爷家无关，也是现实世界人物，美国演员，奥斯卡影帝。】

“我只是说我是有原则的，克拉克，”玛莎脸红了，“我又不瞎。”看着克拉克勉强忍住笑容，她皱起眉头，“我都希望你是在和蝙蝠侠约会了。我不认同他的方式，但至少我知道他在乎你。我是说，老天，就在你落地的那一刻，他真的马上就爬进了你的怀里——”

“布鲁斯也在乎我。”克拉克非常肯定，接着又说，“实际上我……我想告诉他关于超人的事。”

玛莎挑起了眉毛。“这么快？”

“是的。”

她笑了。“你真的很喜欢这一个，对不对？”

“没有什么‘这一个’，”克拉克直率地说，“只有布鲁斯。”

过了一会儿，玛莎只是摇了摇头。“好吧。但是答应我一件事。”

“当然，妈妈。”

“签婚前协议。”

“妈妈。”

 

 

克拉克用超级速度削完了剩下的土豆，又切了一把胡萝卜，之后玛莎把他赶到了谷仓。

“我懂那种表情。”她说，“反正炖菜还要再炖上几个小时，你不妨在晚饭前做完你的冥想吧。”

克拉克从善如流地走上车道，经过空荡荡的马厩，去往谷仓。在一阵多愁善感的怀旧情绪中（他很确定他们一直留着那台碎木机，他曾经把手卡进去过，上面还缠着已经褪色的漂亮丝带），克拉克走上马具间的台阶，来到了他的旧阁楼。

但他在楼梯的平台上僵住了。蝙蝠侠摘下了头罩，站在克拉克高中时的望远镜旁，从中遥望着阳光普照的小镇农田。克拉克看不清他的侧脸，更不用说正脸了，但可以看到他的后脑勺。事实证明，原来蝙蝠侠也有一头黑发。

在过去的一个月里，克拉克身上发生了一些非常离奇的事：他吞下了两打氪石；在卢瑟的豪华性爱派对上勾搭上了布鲁斯；穿着蝙蝠衣潜入莱克斯集团的工厂，并在地下室发现了自己的克隆体；在枪口下被莱克斯亲吻；以及在一片废墟中赤身裸体地醒来，发现自己从一场将几立方英里的建筑和树木全部化为灰烬的爆炸中活了下来。然而，与眼前的景象相比，那些时刻全都黯然失色了，因为蝙蝠侠大白天在肯特家的谷仓里鬼鬼祟祟，像极了一只脾气暴躁、身披盔甲的野猫。

“罗宾去哪儿了？”

“让他回家了。”蝙蝠用手指了指他身后的阁楼：褪色的沙发靠背上铺着针织的阿富汗毛毯，简易书架上塞满了快散架的平装科幻小说，落满灰尘的咖啡桌因为一条松动的桌腿摇摇晃晃。“这是……家的感觉。”

克拉克把手塞进口袋里。“我爸爸给我布置的。他管这叫我的，呃，‘孤独堡垒’。他说每个人都需要有自己的空间——尤其是青少年。”

他从蝙蝠侠的声音中听出了他在微笑，这让克拉克心中的某处隐隐作痛。“聪明人。”

在克拉克凝视了蝙蝠侠僵硬的背部足足一分钟后，后者终于再次开口：“我是来见你的。”

“好吧，我就在这儿。”克拉克小心翼翼地打量着他的客人，“不过，你得转过身来，如果你真的想看见我的话。”

蝙蝠侠没有动。

“你可以把头罩重新戴上。我不会——”

“摘掉你的眼镜。”

克拉克愣住了。他张开嘴，但发现自己准备问的问题都毫无意义，随即又闭上了。

“求你了，卡尔。”

克拉克认真考虑过转身冲刺，直到他坠入大海。相反，他带着一种紧张又懊悔的微笑，伸手向后捋了捋头发，把那缕声名狼藉的卷发撩到前额上，然后摘下了眼镜。

“你知道多久了？”

“有一段时间了。”

克拉克把目光移开。“我本来要告诉你的。”

“我知道。”

又是一个短暂而酸楚的停顿。

“我猜你一定很生气吧，关于，呃，企鹅人保险箱的事，嗯。”

“不尽然。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸。“很抱歉我说你是……”他皱起了眉头，“我那时说你是什么来着？”

“一个自大的混蛋，”蝙蝠侠说，语气里暗含笑意，“还是个白痴，以及是个蠢货。顺序也是如此。”

克拉克缩了一下。

“你知道吗……在我带着你从街上荡过去，降落在小巷里时……”蝙蝠侠生硬的嗓音十分温柔，“我想吻你。”

克拉克口干舌燥。“你为什么没有呢？”

“我……怯场了。”

克拉克情不自禁。他轻哼了一声。

“你可以变得非常令人敬畏，只要你愿意，卡尔。”

“哦，没错，和你比起来，我简直是太可怕了。”

“也许只是我的看法比较主观，”蝙蝠侠平静地继续，“鉴于我……对你感兴趣。”

克拉克倒吸了一口气。“我知道。”

“但你爱的是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

这不是一个问题。

克拉克听到了蝙蝠侠沙哑的吞咽。“如果没有布鲁斯·韦恩……你会对我感兴趣吗？”

一个克拉克从未真正考虑过的假设。有太多奇怪的事情发生了，那些反常的时刻与误解让他无法去考虑一个可能包含这种平凡问题的世界。

“我不知道。”

“我对你有吸引力吗？”

一个意味深长的问题。“我还没思考过这个。”

“你听起来就像还在卡德摩斯一样。”

“我受宠若惊，”克拉克说，“而且措手不及，但我只对布鲁斯感兴趣。和他在一起的时候，我不知道该怎么去想别人。”

“即使你对他几乎一无所知。”

“我知道他很善良。”克拉克说，“我知道他非常关心哥谭和那里的民众，而且他确实做了很多去帮助他们。我足够了解他的性格本质，我已经明白，无论他用多少虚饰来伪装自己的表象，我都会爱他……很久。有时候，我甚至喜欢他那些糟糕的笑话。”

“即使他在生活中还有你不知道的一面，你也仍旧爱他吗？”

“如果他的秘密不是‘我是黑手党成员’或者‘我还有另外五个男朋友’之类的……当然，因为这些与我为什么爱他并不冲突：无论他说什么做什么，他都是个好人。”

蝙蝠侠什么也没说。

最后，克拉克开始大笑起来。“你还打算转过来吗？因为这种悬念快要把我折磨死了。”两人都退缩了。“对不起，用词不当。”

“我不想失去你，”蝙蝠侠低声说，“不想再一次了。如果我转过身去，但你没有……”他声音里的某种东西更坚定了。“我不会再失去你了。”

哦。哦，天呐，这太伤人了。“你不会的。我保证。无论如何，我都不会离开你的。”克拉克把手放在他的肩膀上。“我知道，这可能是我现在能说的最糟的话了，但对我来说……我还从没遇到过让我这么欣赏和喜欢的人，了解我，也喜欢我，能够让我付以完全的信任。也许这对你来说还不够，但对我来说……”他努力不让自己放在蝙蝠侠肩膀上的手颤抖，“对我来说，我们的友谊就是一切。”

如果克拉克没有超级听力，他可能就会错过蝙蝠侠轻声的“这就够了”。

克拉克最后捏了下蝙蝠的肩膀，然后松开了手。“还紧张吗？”

一声浅笑。“紧张得像至少得了三次诺贝尔奖。”

他们都僵住了。

如同慢动作一般，有几件事变得非常清楚：第一，克拉克是个白痴。第二，蝙蝠侠是个更大的白痴。然后第三……

“布鲁斯，”他说，“转过来。”

仅仅一瞬的停滞后，蝙蝠侠面向了他。有那么一会儿，他们只是互相凝视着对方，布鲁斯·韦恩穿着蝙蝠衣，仿佛他是被硬塞进去的，而卡尔穿着法兰绒格子衫和破洞牛仔裤，看上去——他猜——就像某种超级伐木工。

“我还以为你会大汗淋漓，套着工装裸着上半身呢。”布鲁斯略带遗憾地说。

克拉克眨了眨眼，震惊又略感愤怒。“你——”一个无法抑制的微笑在他脸上绽开，“——我发誓，你有着最奇怪的癖好。”

布鲁斯吻了他。

克拉克的大脑花了整整十秒钟才弄明白这件事、确实、发生了。蝙蝠侠的——布鲁斯的——手滑进了克拉克的衬衫里，搂着他的腰，将两人拉近，胸膛对着胸膛，胯部贴着胯部。布鲁斯吻他用的更多是激情而不是技巧，这让克拉克的心脏在胸腔中疯狂地突突跳动。没有其他任何原因，只是出于惊讶，他退开了。

布鲁斯的嘴唇又湿又肿。看到克拉克的眼神，他退缩了，但克拉克一把抓住他的披风，把他拉近了些。他发现自己审视着这张脸——虽然他以前已经看过无数次——但这次是用全新的目光。每一个侧面和特征看起来都崭新、鲜明又十分甜蜜。这就是布鲁斯。这就是蝙蝠侠。

“我可以拥有你。”他听见自己这么说道，仿佛他正身处千里之外。他的声音听起来朦胧又轻飘飘的，尽管他从未感觉到如此真实，能够强烈感受到身体中的每一个重要细胞。“你的所有……”

“是的。”布鲁斯轻声说。

克拉克松开他的衣服，选择用手指梳理他那柔软熟悉的头发。接着他倾身向前，在布鲁斯嘴唇上落下了一个缓慢又纯洁的吻。

不过很快，这个吻就既不缓慢，也不纯洁了。

 

 

“你要为很多事负责，”过了一会儿，克拉克趴在布鲁斯身上低声说，后者全身赤裸，汗渍斑斑的身体上闪耀着微光，“比如在卡德摩斯电梯里的时候。”

布鲁斯开始嘲笑他。“当时你脸上的表情——”

克拉克轻轻拍了下他的胸口。“你知道多久了？”

“从派对之后的联盟会议开始。”

“哦，”克拉克害羞地说，“所以，在那之前你并不知道，在我们第一次——？”

布鲁斯咧嘴一笑。“当然了，当时我就应该猜到才对。那场性爱非常‘超级’。”

“哦，哇哦，”克拉克淡淡地说，“就算以你而言，这也太糟糕了。”接着他皱起了眉头，“但在那之前你早就吻过超人了。”

“我想让莱斯利检查一下你有没有脑震荡，所以我利用了你对我异常明显的吸引力，确保你不会飞走。字面意思。”克拉克依然尴尬又愤怒地盯着他，他又补充道：“不客气。”

“那我猜你第二次把舌头伸进我喉咙里的时候，肯定是真的在检查我的扁桃体吧。”

“那是一个祝福的吻。”布鲁斯无辜地说。

克拉克居高临下地看了他一眼。“你都不敢承认你觉得超人很有魅力。”

“我当然觉得你很有魅力，”布鲁斯的声音同样高高在上，“你让我想起一周前甩了我的前男友。”

克拉克气急败坏地说：“我甩了你？是你甩了我！”

“你在说什么。”布鲁斯看上去真的受到了冒犯。克拉克目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你放我鸽子，告诉我你在卢瑟的派对之前都不会过来。”克拉克说。

“我们在那之前就分手了。”布鲁斯反驳道，“还记得那家餐馆吗？我和……你——现在我知道那也是你了——之间有些问题，我又把这些问题都发泄在了……你身上。”他不知所措的表情令人感到宽慰，至少不是只有克拉克一个人意识到他们的处境有多荒唐。“然后你在电话里把我甩了，因为我挤不出时间陪你，而那恰恰是由于我在联盟多了很多额外的排班——原本、属于你的、排班。”他的气稍微消了一些，补充道，“你必须得理解这有多讽刺。”

克拉克描摹着布鲁斯胸口的伤疤。“那赛琳娜呢？”

“看在……”布鲁斯从克拉克身下翻出来，怒视着他。这体验很有趣，他终于见到了臭名昭著的蝙蝠瞪视的上半部分。克拉克更像是——这正是令他懊恼的部分——被迷住了，而不是被吓倒了。“她不是、也从来没有是我的女朋友！”

“我知道，”克拉克急忙插嘴说，“但你为什么非要带她去参加慈善舞会，而不是带我去呢？我是说，我们最终……还是……在一起了。”

布鲁斯凝视着天空，仿佛在祈求耐心。“赛琳娜和我本来打算为联盟搜集关于卢瑟的情报，但后来我被你分了心，在那期间赛琳娜偷走了卢瑟价值五万美元的猫雕像——”

“什么？！”克拉克接着说，“猫雕像？你不会是在说……？”

“是的。”布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，“赛琳娜·凯尔是猫女。偶尔，布鲁斯·韦恩会帮她拿到一些聚会或筹款活动的邀请函，好让她去推动自己的动物权益倡议。作为交换，她作为猫女帮蝙蝠侠进行一些间谍工作——当然，是在她没有将犯罪头目洗劫一空的时候。”

克拉克只能张大嘴巴盯着他。

“我本来想阻止她的，但我听说这件事的时候，赛琳娜已经把雕像还给了危地马拉的前主人，并带着赏金去了巴黎。”

克拉克轻轻把布鲁斯拉回来，拿他伤痕累累的胸膛当枕头。“带你的假女友去狂欢，揭露莱克斯集团的秘密，确实比拽着你十三岁的儿子一起去更有意义。”他理智地说。

“别拿这个开玩笑。”布鲁斯打了个寒颤，“我也不会带迪克——夜翼——去的。虽然他可能是个成年人，而提姆也比自己的实际年龄成熟，但我绝不会带我任何一个儿子去一场荒淫的狂欢，无论他多有用。这简直……难以想象。”

“你是最好的爸爸。”克拉克深情地说。“我打赌你一定征求过他们两个的同意才会告诉我关于蝙蝠侠和家族的事。”

“当然。我也问了阿尔弗雷德，还有芭芭拉——对你来说是神谕。”布鲁斯的手懒洋洋地划着克拉克的脊柱曲线。“我也得到了赛琳娜的许可，但后来，我发现你是超人的时候不得不又问了一遍所有人，那时我联系不上她。不过……我想她会理解的。”

克拉克在心里做着算数：罗宾，夜翼，神谕，还有阿尔弗雷德。加上莱斯利和他妈妈，以及卢瑟，蝙蝠侠和阿曼达·沃勒，一共是……“九个人。”他感到些许不知所措，“我从没让两个以上的人同时知道我的身份。”

“我会把家人的安全放在第一位，”布鲁斯反驳道，但带着一丝歉意，“永远都会。”

“我对蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的期望不亚于此。”克拉克做了个鬼脸，“如果我发现你是蝙蝠侠，我也会告诉我妈妈的。你必须保护你爱的人。和超人约会……这不仅会影响到你个人，罗宾、夜翼、神谕和猫女也有可能被我的敌人盯上。这不是你可以……划分的事。”

布鲁斯放松地靠在他身上。“没错。”他开始沿着克拉克的脖子亲吻，这时他的肚子咕咕叫了起来。

克拉克低声说：“晚餐？”

一声尴尬的咕哝。“再等一会儿。”

“我妈妈在做炖菜。”克拉克叹了口气，“哦，为了你自己的安全着想，努力淡化你那‘巨额财富’的做派吧，她不喜欢有钱人。”

“太好了。”布鲁斯面无表情。

“而且她也不怎么喜欢蝙蝠侠。”

“我只是你姗姗来迟的青春期叛逆的具象化，不是吗？”

克拉克露出了他最大最恼人的笑容。“好的一面是，她同意你的观点，认为我需要更多武术训练。”

“你母亲有中意的某个特定种类吗？”布鲁斯立刻问。

克拉克眨了眨眼。

“你应该知道‘武术’是个广义的术语吧，包括各类国家的军事攻防训练在内有很多种。”布鲁斯沉下脸，“这不仅仅是你记一套踢腿动作外加零星的凌乱拳法就可以的。”

“我不是那种没见过世面的乡巴佬。”克拉克辩解道。“哦呦*②，布鲁斯，我二十几岁的时候就周游世界了，我会说十五种语言。过去的十年里每个中国新年我都是在北京过的。所以原谅我吧，我在那儿的时候更关注宫保鸡丁而不是功夫几段。”

【注②：shucks，南方口音用语。】

布鲁斯停顿了一会儿，他挣扎着想要保持严肃，但失败了。

“好吧，哦呦，克拉克你要是这么说的话——”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”

可怕的南方口音越来越重了。“我们应该马上去练功夫！”

“我恨你。”

“顺便提一句，那只是性爱的委婉说法。”

“在你嘴里还有什么不是呢？”

布鲁斯温柔地吻了他，克拉克竭尽全力想要继续生气，但他很快就放弃了，并且爬到了布鲁斯身上。

突然，他向后仰起。

布鲁斯叹了口气。“现在又怎么了？”

“我刚刚意识到，”克拉克说，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容，“你没带其他衣服，除了蝙蝠衣。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，你得借我的衣服穿了。”

“除非你想让我一丝不挂去见你妈妈，否则这应该是个好主意。”

“我只是在想公平起见，”克拉克咧嘴一笑，“我已经穿过蝙蝠衣了，现在轮到你拥抱内心的农场男孩了。”

布鲁斯皱起了鼻子。“我不会穿格子衫的。”

“我给你什么你就穿什么，你会喜欢的。”克拉克用他最好的蝙蝠侠嗓音一本正经地低吼道。看到布鲁斯脸上的表情，他咯咯笑了起来，又陷入了另一个吻。

 

 

“康——超级小子——已经醒了。”第二天早上，在克拉克和布鲁斯没穿制服来到哥谭的诊所时，汤普金斯医生对他们说的第一句话就是这个。“他要找你，”她对克拉克说，“但在你见他之前，我想先给你做个检查。”她领着克拉克去了检查室，布鲁斯舒舒服服地坐在等候区。

“你恢复到正常水平了。”二十分钟后，莱斯利说出了她的结论。“力量、刀枪不入、速度、视力……一切似乎都井井有条。连你的伤疤都已经消退了。你感觉怎么样？”

“好极了。”克拉克用手理了理自己的头发。“这是几个星期以来我第一次没有头疼——或是感觉像脖子上拖着一块磁石。”

“我还是希望你这段时间能慢慢来。”莱斯利若有所思地说，“监控任务可以，但别马上就跳去处理外星人入侵那种事。我们可以先看看你要怎么应对几起银行抢劫。”

“好的，女士。”

莱斯利瞪着他。“你不会要跟我争这个吧？”

“在斯莫维尔工厂发生的事情之后？”克拉克咧嘴一笑，“不会的。瞧，我正在尝试这种全新的保健方法，我确实会听从医生的建议。”

“也许你不该这么盲目地相信我……”莱斯利的声音逐渐变小。她生气地摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。“黄色的太阳！我早该意识到是和颜色有关。你不是一直跟我说氪星有个红色的太阳吗？和我说那就是为什么你们氪星人没有一个在他们的母星上表现出超能力……？”

“还因为氪星质量更大。”克拉克咕哝道。

“我只想到从紫外线的角度来考虑，不可见的光。我没想到颜色——可见光谱——会产生任何影响……”她叹了口气，“还有地下室的核聚变反应堆——核聚变，克拉克！就像太阳聚变！”她用手指敲着写字板，“我早该知道的，或者……至少该猜到的。我是说，如果日光浴床不起作用，那肯定是有原因的——”

“又不是说空气中就飘着一大堆氪星人的生理知识。”克拉克通情达理地说。

“还是我疏漏了。”

克拉克翻了个白眼。“好吧，我接受你的道歉，虽然我还是认为这没有必要。说实话，你和布鲁斯……”他抬起头，用X视线瞄了眼等候区，但最终还是看向了隔壁的房间，康正坐在他的折叠床上，低着头。“他……那孩子会没事吗？”

莱斯利瞥了一眼墙，就好像她也能看穿它似的，然后随手在写字板上翻了几页。“身体上，康很好。”她说，“他的生长被人为加速了，所以我敢说，他的关节以后肯定会找他麻烦的。他有生长纹，但已经开始消退。他还有氪石中毒的症状，不过现在基本都排出体外了。”她咬牙说，“还有一些……物理创伤的迹象，但现在几乎痊愈了。”

“什么类型的？”

“我在他腹部发现了一个已经结痂的枪伤伤口。”莱斯利说，“没有永久性的损伤，但他的胳膊和腿上也有疤痕，排列的间隔很有规律。那些伤口看起来不像是他自己造成的，角度不对。我的猜想是，卢瑟在测试他刀枪不入的能力，每周一次，或者两次。”

克拉克的眼睛在灼烧，他看向别处。他不知道自己是想哭还是想冲地板发射激光。“他说了什么吗？关于卢瑟？卡德摩斯？沃勒？”

“他醒来后做的第一件事——在我哄他说出自己的名字，并向他保证他不在莱克斯·卢瑟的另一个实验室里之后——就是要见超人。”

克拉克挠了挠后颈。“我猜克拉克·肯特必须得去见他了。”

汤普金斯医生靠在门上，双臂交叉。“你知道么，”她说，“很多年前，在一个男孩的父母去世后，我收留了他。从上医学院开始他父亲就是我最好的朋友。我从来都不是当母亲的料，而且我觉得，在这个孩子经历了那么多事后，他最不需要的就是某个家人的朋友走进他的生活，试图成为他的妈妈。”她撅起嘴唇，“但是，不知怎么的，我并没有把事情搞得太糟——我觉得没有。也许他打扮得像只蝙蝠，打击犯罪直到凌晨五点——”她对着克拉克瞪大的眼睛飞速笑了一下，“——但……我觉得，我做得没有自己有时担心的那么糟糕。他的情况本来会更棘手，如果没有其他人陪着的话——我是说，除我之外的其他人。在我心情不好的时候，我总是告诉自己，至少我让阿尔弗雷德过得容易了一些。”

“当然，在布鲁斯长大成人的数十年里，我仍然在这里支持着他。在他受着伤流着血走进来时，我会给他包扎。如果他愿意敞开心扉，我会聆听他的问题。我也会试着说服他放弃一些过于鲁莽的计划。然而，即便就这样过了几十年，我仍有一半时间不知道自己在做什么。”

克拉克挤出了一个淡淡的微笑。“这是不是意味着我该为他那些糟糕的双关语感谢你？”

“恐怕那些是遗传的。”莱斯利的声音干巴巴的。“汤姆·韦恩*③的幽默感也很糟糕。有时我会想，我从医学院毕业可能就是为了不用每次在图书馆学习时都听他哼《在公园里毒鸽子》*④。”

【注③：Tom是Thomas的昵称， 汤姆·韦恩即托马斯·韦恩；注④：Poisoning Pigeons in the Park，原作者在章末特意附上了试听地址，请[点我](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=569141321)。】

克拉克大笑起来，又迅速用拳头捂住嘴，他发觉自己再一次看向了墙的另一边。康望着窗外，正漫不经心地晃着双腿。

克拉克的脉搏隐隐变快，他放下手。“我想现在去和他谈谈。如果可以的话。”

莱斯利把写字板夹在胳膊下面。“我和布鲁斯就在候诊室。”

离开前，她紧紧地捏了一下他的肩膀。过了一会儿，克拉克也跟着走出去，在超级小子的门前停了下来。他做了一个毫无必要的深呼吸，然后才敲了门。

里面传来一声闷响，还有一声尖叫。

“是我，克拉克——超人，”他迅速说，“我能进去吗？”

“可以！”

给自己打了打气，克拉克终于走了进去，关上了身后的门。有那么一刻，他只是盯着对方。当然，他对自己十几岁时的样子记忆犹新，但很难相信他曾经看起来那么年轻。

“我还以为你是蝙蝠侠呢。”康最后说。

“啊——不是。”克拉克努力不让自己坐立不安，“我只是借了他的旧制服。氪石中毒夺走了我刀枪不入的能力，所以，一些衬垫似乎是最明智的选择。”

一个长得有些尴尬的停顿。

“你是康，对吧？”他收到一个点头。“嗯，不穿制服的时候，我的名字是克拉克·肯特。”

“克拉克·肯特，”那孩子重复着，然后皱起了眉头，“我以为是‘卡尔’。闪电侠是这么说的……”

“那是我的氪星名字，”克拉克急忙说，“真的只有我的队友和亲密朋友才会用。”

“哦。”康狠狠瞪着地板。

“当然，你也可以用。”

瞪视变得不那么明显了。“好吧。”

一个更长，但不那么尴尬的停顿。

“你多大了，康？”

“十八。”他立即回答道。

克拉克的眉毛陡然扬起。“你看起来比十八岁要小一些。”

“我的意思是十八个月。”康还在小心地盯着克拉克。“过度生长会在两周内停止，到时候我……看起来大概十六岁。从那时起，我应该会正常地变老。就像一个氪星人。”

“那太好了。”克拉克听到他自己说。

又是一阵冗长的沉默。

克拉克试着鼓励般地笑了笑。“这对你来说一定很奇怪。至少对我来说很奇怪。”他看到男孩的表情沉寂下来，又迅速补充道：“不过是好的那种奇怪！我一直希望——我不知道还会有其他人像我一样。”

他好像不该说这话。超级小子恼怒地脸红了，咬着嘴唇。“我不像你，”他低声说，“我不会飞。”

“好吧。”克拉克耸耸肩说。

“而且我没有超级速度。我是说，我可以跑得很快——对人类来说……但我不是……我没有激光视线，没有X视线，没有冷冻呼吸，也不能刀枪不入。”他咽了口唾沫，“我的能力是超级力量和超级听力。就这些。”

“没关系。”克拉克安慰他说，但那孩子还是怒视着地板。“这没什么大不了的，真的，大多数人什么超能力也没有。”

“但是，”男孩简短地说，“但是……莱克斯说……我令人失望——”

“莱克斯是个白痴。”克拉克厉声说。康瑟缩了一下。“对不起。我是说，你的能力——还有莱克斯对你能力的看法——都不重要。你有价值不只是因为你……满足了别人专横的需求。”

康脸上的表情是愤怒与难以置信。“但我是你的克隆体，我应该是你的完美复制品。如果我不是，那——我——”康站了起来，在两堵墙之间不安地走来走去，“我的存在还有什么意义？”

克拉克看着他弓着背，垂着头，感觉那种痛苦也在自己体内回荡，就像他肚子里有道粗糙的擦伤。这感觉真的很奇怪，现在是他处于这场谈话的另一边了，他能看到对方由于害怕与羞愧而蜷缩起身体，他也知道这种创伤可以被减轻。唯一的问题是，克拉克是否已经准备好去迎接这项任务。

实际上，抛开这个不谈，真正的问题是，他会这么做吗？

“你知道吗，大都会是一个非常宜居的地方。”他脱口而出，“我的公寓很小——有些人可能会说有点挤——”（露易丝就说过。还说了好几次。）“——但城市本身很便利，如果过段时间你真的忍受不了噪音或者拥挤的人潮，那肯特家的农场也只有一天的车程。开阔的田野，安静的空间……我妈妈会喜欢你的，而且可能会用无数的烤馅饼来表达这种喜爱。”他顿了一下，康转过头，眯起眼看着他。“我知道这对你来说有些突然——而且你说要见我，我可能有点想多了。也许你更乐意和其他人待在一起——”

康完全转过身来，表情放松。“你想让我和你一起住？”

“如果你愿意的话。”克拉克急忙补充，“我的意思是，情理上来说这个是个好主意。一方面，我可以帮你控制超级力量和超级听力。另一方面，如果你碰巧又显现出其他能力，在这个星球上最有资格帮你应对的人就是我。另外——”他挤了下眼睛，“——我们氪星人需要团结在一起，不是吗？”

那张看向他的脸看上去脆弱得骇人。“那要是我再也不会出现其他能力怎么办？”

克拉克难为情地笑了。“如果你的能力只有超级力量和超级听力，那你就是我们俩中更幸运的那个。相信我，”康看起来像是被冒犯到了——被低看了，克拉克意识到——他又靠近了一些，心照不宣地把声音压低，“激光视线？这种能力显现后，你会花好几天时间怀疑人生，思考自己是否会因为仅仅看了别人一眼就杀死他们。冷冻呼吸？真的只有在冰箱坏掉的时候才能派上用场。超级速度？幸好我真的刀枪不入，要不我早就因为撞上东西死了无数次了。还有，说实话，X视线？那只会把人们吓坏的。”

“但如果我永远不会飞呢？”康说，他的声音艰涩。

克拉克感觉心都要碎了。“我们还是可以徒步旅行，”他若有所思地说，“还有骑马。如果这些地面项目都太无趣，我们还可以去潜水。我试过一次，感觉很像在水下飞行，但不会有行人对你指指点点。”

康打量着他，眉宇之间带着一道细微的皱纹。

“不过，如果你想飞，我很乐意带你飞。”克拉克补充说，“实际上，我对所有人都是这么做的。我的大部分朋友和家人都不会飞，你会和他们一样的。”

接下来的停顿似乎比能够令人忍受的时间长那么一点点。

“好吧。”康最后说。

克拉克倚向柜台。“太好了！那好的。”他们互相盯着对方，克拉克努力不让慌乱和喜悦这种惊人的组合浮现在自己脸上。“那我……我最好去解决一下你的文书证明。”给他妈妈打电话应该是个好主意，毕竟，当一个外星婴儿降落在肯特家的玉米地里时，她肯定也经历过类似的文件问题。克拉克准备离开，但康跟着他。

“你不是应该休息吗？”

“我送你出去。”康说，就像在背诵一句台词，“今天早上来这里的每个人，汤普金斯医生都是这么对他们的。”

克拉克很感动。“你真有礼貌。”他们顺着大厅走到候诊室，布鲁斯正在通讯里和罗宾聊天。

“出什么事了吗？”克拉克急忙问。

布鲁斯把罗宾的通讯挂断。“我们正在讨论后勤问题。”

“哪一种？”

“康纳·肯特的出生证明、领养文件还有病史，这是第一步。”

克拉克和康一起说：“什么？”然后布鲁斯带着没怎么伪装的愉悦朝两人中间看了一眼。

“当然，他还需要入学。今天下午我会给哥谭学院打电话，确保秋天有他的名额。”

“现在，先等一下，”克拉克把手放在胯上，“谁让你负责他的教育的？”

“我想，反正你都会向我求助的，所以，预见到你的需求，我就提前安排好了一切。”

克拉克双臂交叉。“我不会让他去哥谭学院的！”

“为什么不呢？”

“一方面，我才刚接到他，”克拉克说，“我不会把他送到某个寄宿学校，让一群目中无人、空有薪水的教授抚养他，我们几乎没时间建立感情。另一方面，他才十八个月大——他还没准备好！”

“总有一天他要出去了解世界的，”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说，“而且我会在暑假期间给他雇几个家教。”

“你要雇用他们？”

“你有足够的资金把孩子送到哥谭学院上学，并支付家教费用吗？”布鲁斯沉着优雅的语调让克拉克想把他扔进泥坑里。

“跟我能不能没关系，因为他不会去哥谭学院的！”克拉克厉声说，“而且就算他会去——即使是你也没法把十年的教育塞进几个月里！”

“走着瞧。”

克拉克转向莱斯利，后者正把一只手放在康肩膀上安慰他。（“别担心，他们一直这样。”）“告诉这个白痴，我不会把我马上要收养的第一个孩子送到那么远的寄宿学校，跟一群被宠坏的信托宝贝们在一起！”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“现在你听起来就像你妈妈一样。”

所有人都僵住了。克拉克缓慢地重新转向布鲁斯。“我想你的意思是，我听起来受过良好教育，聪明，有智慧，有洞察力。”他用一种低得危险的声音说。

“当然。”布鲁斯急忙说，莱斯利的下巴都掉了下来。“不过，我想提醒你，哥谭学院是一所国际知名学校，在申请大学方面应该很出色。而且，虽然学院为学生提供食宿，但不强制参加。康可以和你一起住在大都会，在两地之间往返。”

“从大都会到哥谭来回需要四个小时的车程，如果我要去接送他的话。”克拉克干巴巴地说。

“只有你开车送他才会这样。”布鲁斯说，“单程只需要四十五分钟，如果你知道正确的路线，而且时速别比限速还低十英里。”他试探地打量着康，“你应该差不多十六岁了，我猜？也就是说你可以拿驾照了。想让我教你开车吗？”

“你不能那么做！”克拉克没好气地说，“你开车就像冲出地狱的蝙蝠！双关不是故意的。”他补充道，“我不会让他跟你染上任何坏习惯的！我会自己教他，免得世界因为又出现另一个街头小流氓而毁灭！”

“太好了，”布鲁斯漫不经心地说，“你可以用蝙蝠车来练习。”

克拉克的嗓音沙哑得死气沉沉，他盯着布鲁斯，就好像他被氪星球棒打中了头一样。

“你和康这个夏天都应该待在庄园里。”布鲁斯优雅地站了起来，继续说，“这样，他就可以和提姆、芭芭拉还有迪克一起练习怎么社交，我也能确保他接受他所需要的辅导，保证他秋天够格去哥谭学院上学。再者，你们俩也可以想在一起待多久就待多久。”如果克拉克不是还在目瞪口呆地盯着他，他就会错过布鲁斯紧张到手指抽搐的情形了。“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

又是那种温暖的感觉，让克拉克有点喘不过气来。“‘远离哥谭’也不过如此。”他嘟囔道。

布鲁斯没有在看他了，他在‘调整’他的袖扣。“这是‘不’的意思吗？”

“我在大都会有一份工作，”克拉克提醒他，“实际上，是两份。克拉克·肯特和超人不能就这么在哥谭度过一整个夏天的。”

“那就度周末吧。”布鲁斯建议道。

克拉克的袖子被拽了一下。两只大大的蓝色眼睛盯着他。“我想去，”康说，同时紧张地回头看了莱斯利一眼，她朝他竖起了大拇指。康又用非常微弱的声音补充：“求你了……爸爸？”

就这样，克拉克感觉自己的内心融化成了黏糊糊的糖堆。“哦……好吧。”

康给了他一个过分用力的拥抱，克拉克嘴里念叨着，越过康的肩膀怒视着自鸣得意到令人讨厌的布鲁斯。在又一次紧紧的拥抱之后，汤普金斯医生轻轻拍了拍康的胳膊。

“跟我回日光浴的房间吧，年轻人。”

“我明天会再来的。”克拉克向他保证，康放开他，跟着汤普金斯医生回了检查室。

“一周后你就可以带他回家了。”莱斯利说。

“好的，女士。”克拉克出门时不由自主地说。他差点撞上布鲁斯，后者正站在走廊中央，努力控制自己傻笑的冲动。

“幸灾乐祸不太合适吧。”克拉克嗤之以鼻。

“你们俩，”布鲁斯真的发出了咕噜咕噜的喉音，“真是太可爱了。”

“对不起，你说什么。”克拉克直白地说。

布鲁斯的声音充满戏谑，但也带着几丝柔和。“他将你玩弄于股掌之间。”

克拉克交叉双臂。“我讨厌这样。非常讨厌。”

布鲁斯把一只手放在他胸前，一路向下滑去，与克拉克手指交缠。“你会是个好父亲的。”

克拉克花了一分钟才控制住自己的表情。他默默地点了点头，倾身想在布鲁斯脸颊上轻轻啄一下，但布鲁斯阻止了他。

“我刚才，是认真的。”他的目光从克拉克脸上移到了脚上。“如果你想……来和我一起住。我知道你有自己的职责，但……欢迎你来哥谭——来我家——无论何时。无论何事。”

克拉克向前靠去，将两人的前额贴在一起。“而你、提姆、迪克、阿尔弗雷德，还有芭芭拉也可以来大都会，来我的公寓，虽然可能有点挤。”他呲了呲牙，“也许我们只能在庄园或者农场办家庭聚会了。”

布鲁斯愣住了。“家庭聚会？”

“对啊，不是吗——？”克拉克的大脑这会儿才跟上他的嘴。他感觉自己整张脸都开始起疱疹。“我不是——对不起——哦，该死——”

但布鲁斯只是冲他笑，带着满脸真诚又情不自禁的喜爱，这下轮到克拉克红着脸盯着他的鞋子了。幸运的是，阿尔弗雷德选择在此时出现，停下那辆豪车，将一脸笑容的布鲁斯和涨红了脸的克拉克赶到了后座上。

“真是人见人爱。”布鲁斯打趣道。

“哦，闭嘴吧。”克拉克顶了回去。

 

 

两个月后

 

阿曼达·沃勒的公寓楼看起来和克拉克预想的不太一样。克拉克就是从这栋楼上把小丑的飞艇推走的，现在看来，这其中的门道比他真正考虑到的还要多。公寓楼的大厅有条铺满瓷砖的宽敞走廊，通向一部很小但很干净的电梯。在沃勒家的那层，有一条狭窄的走廊通往她那平平无奇的前门。在她家门边，紧挨着邻居家的门垫，放着三轮脚踏车和两双小雨靴。走廊尽头有人在听中东流行乐，还有另外一个人在安全楼梯旁的房间里做意面或者千层面。

克拉克敲了门。沃勒马上来应了门——并瞪大了眼睛。

“太好了，终于可以把名字和脸对上号了。”克拉克伸出一只手说，“我是克拉克·肯特。”

“我知道你是谁。”他们握了手，克拉克把手插回口袋里。

“我无意打扰，”他带着歉意说，“但我能进去吗？有些敏感的事我想和你谈谈。”

她让到一边，领着他走进布置得十分舒适的客厅，请他坐在靠窗的豪华沙发上。

“喝茶吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”

沃勒倒了茶，他们在一阵沉默中小口啜饮，直到克拉克放下杯子。

“我来是想告诉你，我明白你的担忧。”他开了口。

“我对此深表怀疑。”

“我知道害怕毁灭是什么感觉。”克拉克坚定地说，“我是我们种族的最后一人，因为我的母星已经被摧毁了。而原因居然是氪星人自己的狂妄自大。”沃勒保持着沉默，他继续说：“我知道你为什么害怕。”他环视了一遍整间公寓，“我能在眨眼之间就把这栋楼夷为平地，而即便我告诉你我不会这么做也无济于事。因为人总是会变，会被操纵，会被利用。按下正确的按钮我就可能就会变得非常危险。”说到这儿，他的表情阴沉下来，“但超级力量并不是这个世界面临的唯一威胁。权力的滥用也可以通过某种思维定势展现出来。想象一下，比如说，一种冷酷无情的行事方式：拒绝让同情心或基本的人权准则影响自己的行为；还有这种思维模式：只因某些人眼中‘更伟大的利益’，就要把谋杀、折磨和剥削未成年人的行为正当化。”

沃勒挑起了眉毛。克拉克低头看了一眼自己的手，满意地发现它们并没有颤抖。“我可以告诉你，超能力者也是人，应当和没有超能力的人类一样受到政府的保护，但我知道你不在乎。我不能指望你本性善良，因为像你这种人——能够杀掉六十多个有意识、有知觉的孩子，只因他们是外星克隆人——显然是没法感到愧疚与悔恨的——至少，你的方式对我表明自己的观点毫无帮助。”他停下来喘了口气。

“你到底想说什么？”

“你看今天的新闻了吗？”

“看了。”

“那么你看到正义联盟在联合国露面了。”

沃勒冰冷、算计的眼神让克拉克想起小丑在阿卡姆玻璃墙后面打量他的情景。“你给了安理会氪石。”

克拉克歪了两下头。“不是全部。蝙蝠侠还有很多，而你和卢瑟在其他地方可能还储藏了一些。我想我应该找不到那些存货，除非你们俩试图用一种新的、复杂的方式杀了我。但重点是，现在你们没有合法的权力再这么做了。只有联合国才能这么做，只有国际法院才能决定是否以及如何惩罚我们。”

“我没法阻止你尝试杀死我或其他超能力者，就像我失控时你也没法阻止我一样。但我可以保证，下次你这么做的时候，你和任何帮助你的人都会在监狱里度过余生。”

沃勒的表情变得意味深长。她向后靠在椅子上，优雅地用一只手托着头。“就威胁而言，”她若有所思地说，“这真的相当厉害，只是有点……天真。”她漫不经心地搅着茶，“联盟其他人知道你在这里吗？”

“我没告诉任何人。”他把头歪向一边，“但我觉得蝙蝠侠跟踪了我。”

“那么，既然这是一次非正式的拜访，我就跟你直说了。”沃勒严厉的表情与她其他部位放松的肢体语言形成了鲜明而危险的对比。“我只是服从命令而已。我之所以现在坐在这里，跟你谈话，是因为我一直——正如你所说——足够‘冷酷无情’，能够采取必要措施来履行这些命令。”她凑近身子，“无论有没有氪石，不管官方支持与否，只要美国总统让我测试你的极限，干掉你，我都会这么做。这就是我的工作，超人：我负责保护总统和美国民众免受外部威胁，而在那个绕地球轨道运行的树屋里，你和你的超能力俱乐部就是我们这个世界所见过的最大潜在威胁。”

“我们甚至不是这个银河系中力量最强大的人。”克拉克争辩道。

“你们威胁到了美国政府的权威——世界上所有政府的权威。”

“我们在维护法律精神。”

“然而是作为义警。没有外部监督。”

克拉克朝她露出了胜利般的微笑。“直到现在。”

沃勒眯起眼睛。“什么意思？”

“在消息公开宣布之后，我私下里和联合国安理会谈了谈，推荐你担任正义联盟安理会成员美国代表这一职位。联合国安理会整个上午都在和美国总统协商，讨论你的新合约。”

沃勒慢慢放下茶杯。

“从今天下午两点开始，你不再受美国总统个人管辖。”克拉克说，“你的所有项目要么已经中止，要么已经移交给其他管理部门。从现在开始，你将主持一个由国际代表组成的特别委员会，只对联合国安理会负责。所有在国际层面上影响世界的联盟行动你的团队都有权质疑，但是，如果想要判处任何一位正义联盟成员终身监禁——因为死刑被认为是不合理的——你就必须为他们要求的判决提供明确、正当的理由。同样，你的委员会支持或反对正义联盟的所有行动都将受到安理会和法院的审查。”他伸出手，“祝贺你的新任命，主席女士。”

沃勒冷漠地握了手，她的指甲扎进他的手中。“这其中有多少是蝙蝠侠的主意？”

克拉克轻松地从她紧握的手中抽出自己的手。“没有。他之前——现在仍旧——强烈反对在你已经积累了那么多权力的基础上再给你更多。”

“但我希望你站到台前，作为一个公共人物，去代表一个声名狼藉的透明组织和即将大受欢迎的项目。到目前为止，你运作得不错是因为你身处暗处。现在，你的决定和行动都将由一个独立、公正的委员会来监督、记录和评判，更不用说还会受到全世界媒体的报道。”他笑了笑，“尤其是《星球日报》，我知道报社一定会为这个新委员会的成立感到兴奋的。你们会和超人以及联盟一样受欢迎，我无法想象你的新部门能逃过我们的注意。”

沃勒那双冰冷的眼睛始终保持着镇定。“你凭什么认为联合国的官僚机构比美国政府更能容忍未经批准的超能者活动？”她靠得很近，“你凭什么认为我不能说服他们也站在我这边？”

克拉克叹了口气。“这就是蝙蝠侠和我有分歧的地方：他认为，既然你不相信人们会做正确的事——除非有人用枪指着他们的头，或是用一连串的金钱来诱惑——那我们干脆不去管你，转而搜集丑闻，向公众和当局揭穿你。”

“那丑闻搜集得如何了？”

罗宾从莱克斯集团工厂偷走的所有文件中都没有关于阿曼达·沃勒的罪证，事实上，她根本没被提到。所有被认为与沃勒有关的项目也是如此：在官方层面上，她不过是国土安全部的一个办公室文员。像“自杀小队”这样的项目也只是谣言而已。蝙蝠侠发现的所有与她有关的信息都只能证明前者作为调查员非常勤奋而已。

她自鸣得意的笑容说明她也知道这一点。

“你一尘不染的记录是我能让你得到这份工作的主要原因。”克拉克说，“但我可以想象到，不辜负那些闪耀的期望会有多么不容易，尤其是当全世界的目光都集中在你身上时。尽管如此，我还是衷心希望你能试一试。”

沃勒没有回答，而是喝了一大口茶。克拉克想，这感觉就像是漫长的棋局终于结束：一场令人头痛的战斗，需要他用谋略去战胜一个精明得多的对手。现在，他暂时困住了她，可是，阿曼达·沃勒能被控制多久呢？还有多少年——多少个月——多少个星期的时间她就能召集足够多的的敌人，再次与联盟较量？

至少，当那一刻无可避免地到来时，布鲁斯会和他在一起。毕竟，蝙蝠侠绝不会错过能跟超人说“我早就告诉过你了”的机会。

沃勒从椅子上站了起来，一下子比克拉克高出许多。“你想来点马卡龙吗？我一般在午饭后吃，但我有种感觉今天应该留着它们。”

克拉克也站了起来。“不了，女士，谢谢。”

她领着他出去，然后在公寓门口看他按电梯。“如果这能让你晚上睡得安稳点，”她说，“我不知道克隆人的事。”

克拉克对她眨了眨眼，真的很吃惊。“我有可靠消息说，卡德摩斯负责给这个特定的研究部门提供基因样本。”

但沃勒摇了摇头。“我们使用了你的DNA，但只是用于分析。卢瑟一定是利用了他的自由权限来推进他自己的项目。”克拉克怀疑地打量着她，她补充道：“你以为我为什么要把那个解密密钥——恰好能通过卡德摩斯低层访问权限的密钥——公布出来？我知道卢瑟在谋划着什么，但我无法从自己掌握的资源中得到我需要的信息。所以，我决定从外面招募帮手。”

“你知道我们会闯进去。”

“我本来希望自己能有机会审问你们中的一个，讯问出斯莫维尔究竟发生了什么。但事实证明，我根本不需要这么做：你把整个项目都上传到了网上，让全世界都能看到。”她苦笑了一下，“一般来说，我觉得操纵别人去做我想做的事很容易，而且我很注重掌握对手的长处和弱点。你可以想象，很少有人能胜过我。”她直直地看着他，“而且没人能这么做两次。”

克拉克歪着头。“你为什么这么讨厌联盟？是因为超能力？还是义警的缘故？”

沃勒将她深色的手攥成拳头，尽管如此，她的声音听上去还是很客气。“这么说吧，从我个人经验来说，当一群自以为是、享有特权的人得知法律不会、也不能阻止他们时，我知道他们能做出点什么。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸。“我没法反驳这一点。”

“谁能呢？”

电梯到了，克拉克犹豫了一下。“我希望你能按照预期目的来利用你在委员会中的职位。”他说，“我想你是对的，我们确实需要监管——尤其是如果我们要增加成员的话，我很确定我们会的。外面还有很多超能力者——很多人想做正确的事情，即使并非通过传统途径。”

沃勒没有回答。克拉克进了电梯，但就在门要关上时，他又从两扇门中间伸出一只手，把头探进了走廊。

“还有件事：如果你知道克隆人的事，”他试探地问，“你会阻止莱克斯吗？”

沃勒笑了，这可不是什么让人放心的情景。“祝你在《星球日报》好运，肯特先生。替我向你的富豪男孩问好。或许你可以提一下，我对企鹅人和谜语人的事很抱歉。我认为绑架你的男朋友应该是引你出来最可靠的方式。我是对的。”

“但……”克拉克皱起眉头，“直到工厂爆炸之后我才知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠。而且，他也不过是在我们制定出潜入计划之前才知道我是谁的。”

沃勒看起来容忍了他的说法，但并不买账。“肯特，你的伪装是一副眼镜。”

克拉克举起双手。“那句话是怎么说的来着？爱情使人盲目？”沃勒看起来依旧不为所动。“我们真的不知道！”

让他惊恐的是，她开始大笑起来。“我想我应该有所怀疑才对。”沃勒喘息着说，停下来吸了口气，“毕竟，在镜像大师把自己和闪电侠的积怨排在原本的计划之前时，你确实去救闪电侠了……”

“那本来应该是蝙蝠侠？”

“所有事件里都应该是蝙蝠侠。”

“啊。”克拉克皱眉，“你知道，我救布鲁斯不只是因为我爱他，而是因为这么做是正确的。救人——不管是谁——永远都是正确的选择。”

沃勒脸上没有任何反应。克拉克挥挥手，最终让电梯门关上了。

 

 

布鲁斯在公寓大楼入口处的禁停区等他，正随意地靠在一辆时髦的黑色敞篷车上。

“之前几周的事你什么教训都没学到吗？”在克拉克进入人类听力范围的那一刻他就马上问道，“我是你的后援，每一次你遇到潜在威胁之前都要呼叫我。每一次。”

“我就知道你最终还是会出现的。”克拉克不假思索地说，“我们坐下喝茶的时候，我听到你在停车了。”

布鲁斯看上去愤怒至极。“茶？！你喝了她的茶？！”

“我没事，我很好，她也喝了。”

“杯子里或者杯子上都可能有东西，不仅仅是茶的问题。”

“说真的，布鲁斯，你以为我闻不到氪石和砒霜的味道吗？”克拉克朝车子点点头，“你要开车送我回家吗？”

“我想你可以从飞行中休息一下。”

克拉克惊讶地看了他一眼。“你不需要赶回大宅处理案子吗？”

“迪克主动提出帮我打掩护。我接受了他的提议，就这一次。”

克拉克带着满脸笑容，愉快地吻了布鲁斯，然后跳到副驾驶座上。“我把提姆和康留在我公寓里了，出门之前给他们留了叫披萨的钱，所以……想出去吃晚餐吗？”

“想，”布鲁斯说着绕到了驾驶座那边，“但不去比伯家。”

“你喜欢他们的浓巧克力蛋糕，”克拉克指责道，“但我的意思，我们应该在去大都会的路上停一下，我实在太饿了，等不及到大都会再说了。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯启动了引擎，说，“哥谭北边有一家很棒的海滨俱乐部，供应现捕的龙虾——”

“我想去那种，餐巾不会折成动物形状，价格也写在菜单上的地方。”

布鲁斯装出一副不高兴的样子，猛地一下子冲到街上，克拉克差点把自己的脑袋撞在仪表盘上。（或者，更准确地说，是在储物斗上留下自己脸的印子。）

“真扫兴。”布鲁斯嘟囔道，他大笑着压上马路，听着耳边克拉克美妙的音调，后者正大叫着让他慢一点。太阳出来了，天空晴朗。在一片金色的光辉中，夏天才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：
> 
> 非常感谢每一个读过这篇文章，点过kudos和留过评论的人！而且——再一次以及永远——[cephalopodqueen](https://cephalopodqueen.tumblr.com)作为一个极其优秀的校对加一千分。
> 
> （BTW，如果你觉得需要，来[tumblr](https://coffiocake.tumblr.com)对我大喊大叫吧！！！我活着就是为了这个。）
> 
> 编辑：我忘了加这个链接[《在公园里毒鸽子》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=569141321)！
> 
> 编辑2.0：Selofain画了一些超棒的[画](https://www.deviantart.com/selofain/art/Superbat-The-Long-Hangover-fanarts-611687477)！！！（也可以在[tumblr](https://selofain.tumblr.com/post/145126444631/deviantart-link-coffiocake-this-is-for-you-the)上找到）谢谢，朋友！！！
> 
> 译者有话要说：
> 
> 编辑2.0中的图由于没有提子就打不开，所以我上传到了[lofter](http://hachimitsumaki.lofter.com/post/1f63d505_1c6d6aa26)，大家可以点去看一看，画手对于图片的介绍也一并附在内。
> 
> 终于完结了……原本也没有觉得很长但真的上手翻译才发觉工作量确实不小，全文无beta，日后有空可能会重新做一遍精校和润色，如果有看到任何翻译问题或不通顺的地方都欢迎在评论里指出。
> 
> 希望大家都能去原文（在第一章开头的notes里就有地址）给作者点个kudos留条评论！


End file.
